Secrets
by Trixx
Summary: It started with a secret that turned into two and spiralled her life out of her control.
1. Part 1

Any Author's Notes: I've re-watched the finale about 500 times so far, and I couldn't get this out of my head. Totally a departure from the norm for me. I don't do dialogue! Thanks to **_cinaminsweet_** for the beta!

_**Have you ever looked back on your life and realised the moment it all changed? The moment that things went from bad to worse… to twilight zone?**_

Lilly bounced around, smiling and laughing, I could almost see the joy radiating off her.

"God Lilly, I see the Prozac's working." I smiled at her, laughing at her antics.

"High on life Veronica Mars!" She trilled, smirking at me. "I've got a secret. A good one."

Our heads turned at the same time as our Pep squad advisor told us to get back to work. Lilly flounced away with a small smile and a discreet, 'later.'

**_I knew from the small smile on her face that the secret was going to be big. I didn't realise it would change my life forever._**

**_You may think I'm being a drama queen. Regular teenaged angst right? What secret could Lilly have that could possibly be that big? If you're asking that question, then you don't know Lilly Kane._**

**_She made it her life's purpose to rattle the cage._**

"I've got a secret." Lilly sing songed as she lay back on my bed grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes I know… now spill! New lover? Old lover? Did you and Logan finally get back together?" Breathless with excitement I bounced on the bed next to her.

"Well… as a matter of fact I have TWO secrets. Which one do you want first?" She smirked, batting her baby blue eyes at me. Secretive Lilly was a dangerous Lilly.

"Well considering I have no idea as to what the secrets pertain, you better just tell me both." I grinned at her, batting my own eyes right back. I'd learned a thing or two, being friends with Lilly was always good for lessons in being coy.

"One. I know someone who has a crush on you." She smirked as I blushed. Lilly was always taking great pride in my discomfort. "And two? I know why Donut broke up with you." My breath caught in my throat. Why. That's all I'd wanted to know was why.

"Two. Tell me Lilly. It's another girl right? He wants another girl? Was it 'cause I wouldn't go all the way? It's something worse right? Something horrible?" My imagination was running wild, girls hanging all over Duncan, touching him where I wouldn't.

"Stop." Lilly's voice came out sounding stern, before she patted me gently on the shoulder. "He thinks our parents have been having an affair." She stated it boldly. No smirk, no smile, no little laugh to let me know it was a joke. Just the words that cut me to the core.

"Our… parents? What?" I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Lilly had to be mistaken.

"I'm sorry Veronica, Celeste… she showed me the pictures when I wouldn't stop badgering Duncan about his reasons. They… your mom and my Dad have been having an affair since high school."

I was crying now. There couldn't be any truth in it… could there?

"Celeste… she said there's a chance that you're our sister. That's why Donut broke up with you. Although I have to say, he's a bit of a pansy ass with the way he did it… he could have at least TOLD you. Look at Logan and me… every time we break up there's always a reason why, which is usually shouted quite vocally about the quad at school, so not only do we know… but everyone knows." She smiled at me, trying to make light of the situation. Trying to make me smile… it didn't work.

My mother… their father… it was all too much. The words kept repeating slowly in my mind and yet, it didn't make sense. Until it did.

"We always said we were sisters." I smiled tremulously even as I felt my heart breaking all over again.

"Exactly… now we have proof! Now as for the guy who has a crush on you…" She trailed off, glancing at me from under her lashes.

"I… not tonight Lilly, okay? I… I need time to process, to think… could… would you mind going home? I'll see you at school tomorrow." I could feel the tears threatening to fall, pricking at the backs of my eyelids with every rapid blink I made.

"Just remember Veronica Mars. We? Are sistahs! Maybe not by blood, but love does a whole lot more to bind us together." Lilly kissed the top of my head, hugging me gently and then she was gone.

I let the tears fall, quietly muffling my sobs into my pillow. I didn't know how I was going to tell my dad.

**_You'd think that was the end of it. One big secret… and boy was it a doozy. Big enough to distort my perception of the world around me. Little did I know that the other secret… the boy with the crush? That was the one that would tilt my world on its axis and knock me flat on my ass._**


	2. Part 2

_**Shelly Pomroy's party. What a mistake that was. If it wasn't for Lilly making me go, I would have stayed home moping, still trying to puzzle out how to tell my father that my mother may be having an affair with my ex-boyfriend's father. Lilly always won. She'd dressed me herself in a white cotton sundress, did my hair and makeup, and practically dragged me out the door with my father waving indulgently. **_

_**As it was, I think, I can pinpoint this as the moment. The one that finally brought the secrets out in the open. Not that the first secret wasn't a big one, because obviously it was. How could it not be? But… things were about to change forever.**_

"Lilly! Slow down!" I shouted over the loud pounding music, tugging on the hand holding mine. I was stumbling in my haste to keep up with her as she headed towards the bar. Bar meant alcohol, and alcohol meant a very drunk Lilly by the end of the evening.

She finally halted next to Dick and Beaver, pushing us between them as she got two rum and cokes from the makeshift bartender. Pressing one into my hand without a word, she chugged hers back, and grabbed another, all before I'd had a chance to take a sip of mine.

"Geez Lilly! Keep up that pace and I'll be peeling you off the floor." I smiled at her as I slowly took a sip of the too strong drink. I hated the taste of rum.

"Lighten up Veronica Mars. We're here for a good time!" She hesitated for a moment, before smirking at me, "not a long time."

I giggled at her antics, letting her take my hand and lead me away from the bar, hands held high above our heads as she did her sexy cat walk. Swaying hips and a come hither smile gracing her face as she led me to the middle of the room. Turning to face me she wiggled her hips, and raised her eyebrow.

"C'mon Veronica. Live a little!" Letting go of my hand she threw her head back and raised her hands above her head. Lilly always knew how to have a good time. I laughed and tried to mimic her movements. Failing miserably as always. No one could imitate the great Lilly Kane.

Spinning around in a small circle I stopped abruptly as I saw Logan staring at us, or more accurately staring at Lilly. He didn't look sad exactly, more contemplative, his eyes intense and burning.

Turning to face Lilly, I leaned in to catch her attention. "Lilly. Logan's staring." I whispered into her ear.

Lilly looked over my shoulder and smiled. Eyes closing in a slow blink, looking almost coquettish. "Why yes he is. Think we should give him a show? Torture him a little?" Her hands were at my hips before I could stop her, body moving sinuously against mine.

I was entirely too sober for this sort of show. I tried to pull away, tugging against her hold, and she let me. Let me move away just a little before pulling me back against her front, her chin resting on my shoulder.

"Look left Veronica Mars. Look left." She whispered in my ear, her voice low and husky, entirely too old for her seventeen year old self.

My eyes moved of their own volition to the left, and I saw them. Or him, since I wasn't sure who she was. Duncan leaning against a pillar, some girl kissing along his neck while he smiled and gripped her hips, pulling her entirely too close.

I gasped, pain lancing through my chest. I knew we might be related. I knew he certainly thought we were, but how could he do that right in front of me?

Still holding the rum and coke in my hand, I brought it to my lips and downed the entire thing in a couple of swallows. I grabbed the nearest boy, planting my mouth firmly on his, my tongue licking the seam of his lips. "Another drink please." My voice came out harsh as I pushed him away, letting Lilly pull me back into the cradle of her arms. I wasn't even aware of whom I'd kissed.

"Well, well, I knew you had a thing for me Mars." Dick leered at me, before moving in the direction of the bar, presumably to grab the drink I'd requested.

_**The drinks flowed, until I was wasted and grinding against Lilly on the makeshift dance-floor. Definitely not my shiniest moment. Dick behaved like a proper little puppy, fetching and carrying, while Lilly and I monopolized the attention of the guys in the room. **_

_**One in particular.**_

"He's still staring Lilly. Why won't he just come talk to you?" I whined, as I looked back at Logan. A tower of shot glasses in front of him the only clue as to how much he'd actually drank.

"Cause he's not staring at me dorkus." Lilly laughed into my ear as I stopped moving, turning to stare at her with my mouth hanging open slightly.

"Who? What? Lilly are you nuts?" I babbled a little, trying to… Logan was Lilly's. He had been since like forever.

"Secret number two Miss Veronica. Logan has a crush on you." Lilly sing-songed before laughing uproariously at the shocked look on my face. "Oh come on! Knee socks? He thought you were hot? How could you not know?" She giggled out, hand over her mouth, eyes wide, she was totally enjoying my discomfort. "It's what I was trying to tell you the other night!" She was practically howling now. Typical Lilly.

I felt strangely sober as I turned to look at him. Logan, sitting across the room, staring, as he had been the entire night.

I was moving before I realised my feet had taken flight, out the patio doors and to the pool. Stumbling along in my drunken state. No matter how sober I felt, I was definitely still drunk.

I sat down on a patio chair and laid my head back.

Logan had a crush on me. Logan Echolls. Lilly's boyfriend. Duncan's best friend.

I had to get Lilly and Logan back together again, the thought flitted through my mind. Things could just get way too complicated otherwise.

_**Secret number two had been revealed in a drunken haze. No less devastating than the first. Lilly had outlawed Yolanda for kissing Logan. I can remember thinking that Lilly was going to exact revenge. She had to. Logan was hers as she'd stated on numerous occasions. No matter that it wasn't really my fault. Logan wouldn't be allowed to cheat on Lilly. **_

_**Even if they weren't together anymore.**_


	3. Part 3

_**I don't remember much from the rest of the party. A blurred haze. I'm still not sure if it was the alcohol or the drugs Dick slipped into one of the drinks he was ferrying to Lilly and I. Probably a mixture of both.**_

_**It could have been worse, I suppose. He could have gotten the time alone with me he was aiming for. As it was I thought the consequences of his actions were going to ruin everything.**_

I could barely stand. Stumbling along beside the pool. Lilly was still inside, boys clamouring around her. The world was a pretty white haze of gauzy clouds, the lights too bright, and the music too loud. I just needed to rest for a moment. Just a moment.

The lounge chair I'd been sitting on earlier appeared before me and I flopped down on it closing my eyes. Just a moment and the dizziness would pass.

Fingers touching my face, hands touching, caressing, pulling my mouth open and pouring alcohol down my throat. It burned, stung, tore my throat to pieces as I spluttered and coughed.

There was someone sitting in my lap, erection poking firmly into my belly, as his fetid breath washed over my face, gagging me. He whispered about girls, and touching, my girlfriend. I didn't have a girlfriend.

"Lilly?" I whispered, my eyes still closed. Lilly was supposed to be here with me. Lilly was supposed to take care of me. Lilly, Lilly, Lilly…

I'm floating now, free and easy through the air, my dress hanging down my legs as strong arms lift me up, up, up and away. I can't help but giggle as my head falls back. "Weeeeeeeeeee," I whisper, my voice strained from the alcohol, husky and cracked. I don't sound like me at all.

"You, Ms. Mars, are seriously trashed." Logan's voice, near my ear. Logan's arms, wrapped around me as he laid me gently on a bed. The Bed. Our bed?

I can't wrap my mind around what's happening. Why I'm here. Logan has a crush on me, but he's Lilly's. He shouldn't be alone in a bedroom with me.

"Logan…" My voice still doesn't sound like my own, and I can't focus. Can't finish the sentence that's on the end of my tongue. End of my tongue, I wonder if I stick it out if Logan can read the words there. Would be so much simpler than trying to speak. I try it. My tongue darting out in Logan's direction, and his chuckle greets me.

"I can't read the words Veronica. Put your tongue back in your mouth and go to sleep." He gently brushes my hair off my face, and I'm doing as I'm told. Pretty little princess who's had too much. Too much of everything lately. But I've always done as I'm told.

_**I remember going to sleep. I don't remember Logan crawling into the bed beside me, curling around my body with his much bigger one, wrapping me in his arms. He tells me all the time he only did it to keep me safe. I'm pretty sure he copped a feel while I was unconscious. He wouldn't be Logan if he hadn't.**_

_**The Morning After was a… bit of a freak out for me. Waking up alone in a bedroom with the one and only Logan Echolls. I nearly had a stroke trying to figure out if we'd… if… all this time and I still have a hard time saying it. I tried to figure out if we'd had… sex.**_

There was sunlight stabbing me in the eyes. Trying to sit up, to escape the pain, roll over, something, I must have left my blinds up last night. A masculine arm tightened around my waist, a kiss pressed to my forehead as a sleepy murmur set my heart to racing.

I was in bed with a man. I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with Logan. I tried to remember how, why, how I'd come to… how we'd… why I was in bed with Logan. Why was I in bed with Logan?

I remembered feeling dizzy, laying down on the lounge out by the pool. I… I remembered Logan telling me to go to sleep. I… I didn't remember anything else.

I wiggled, trying to move away without waking him. His arm tightened fractionally, pulling me closer, I was going to have to… I was going to have to wake him to get up.

"Logan…" my voice whispered out, scratchy, my throat hurt. I couldn't think of anything to say to get him to move and then inspiration struck. "Logan I have to pee." I said it softly this time, my voice rusty, scratchy, clawing it's way out of my tight throat.

Logan rolled, pulling the pillow over his head to block out the bright sunlight and I was free! I slipped quickly out of the bed, grabbing my dress from the floor. We… had we? I still had my bra and panties on, but… it… we… I turned back to face Logan… wearing only his boxers. Logan was in bed with me wearing only his boxers and I didn't… I couldn't remember anything.

I'd know if we'd… done that… I'd know. We hadn't, we couldn't. I wouldn't, only… I finally admitted to myself that I probably would, could, and probably had.

I dressed quickly, glancing back at Logan to make sure he was still asleep. Sleeping peacefully, hugging the pillow, he was almost adorable, well as adorable as Logan ever was, even asleep he still looked like he was up to no good. Hair tussled, lipstick on his neck… my lipstick on his neck.

I ran. Out the door, shoes in my hand. There was no way I could face him this morning. No way I could… oh god Lilly couldn't ever find out.

_**Just to make mention, alcohol and I? Not the best of friends. I planned to never ever make its acquaintance again. I hadn't realised at that time that Dick had slipped something into my drink. I thought for sure I'd turned into one of those drunken party girls that fell into bed with the first available guy. The guy being Logan.**_

_**Logan. Who, at the time, was Lilly's. Or so I thought.**_


	4. Part 4

_**Where was I? Ah right. The disaster of Shelly Pomroy's party. I'd woken up with Logan, run out the door, and avoided him like the plague for almost a month. I'd learned from Lilly how to avoid unwanted boys. She was a master after all.**_

_**Lilly had been acting strangely too. Disappearing during lunch hour, going to the bathroom during class and not coming back for twenty minutes, when she'd finally returned to class her makeup was flawless but her hair was messed and her clothes were askew. Once she'd come back to class with a different shirt on. Odd even for Lilly.**_

_**But Logan. I'd managed to avoid him for a whole month, dodging and hiding behind Lilly when the need arose. There was no way I was going to have the morning after conversation.**_

"Mall after school, Veronica Mars?" Lilly's voice broke into my reverie, I glanced to the left seeing her leaning against her locker. Lilly really knew how to lean. One shoulder pressed to the garish yellow paint, body swaying slight as she flicked her hair back over her shoulder. I'd never managed to get the hair flick right. Whenever I did it I usually ended up hitting someone with it.

"I was thinking… Salon? I want a hair cut." I said the words tentatively, unsure how she'd take it. You never knew with Lilly.

I was mildly surprised when she clapped her hands and squealed. "Awesome! I'll book an appointment with my stylist. We need to bring out the true Veronica Mars!" Lilly pulled out her cell and started punching in numbers before I could even mutter a protest. I tried anyway.

"I can't… Lilly you know I can't afford your stylist!" I made a grab for her phone but she waved me away with another flick of her hair, booking the appointment in record time.

"Come on Veronica. If you really are my sister… Daddy dearest can at least pay for a hair cut." The words were out of her mouth, tripping down the hallway while I stared. Lilly said it out loud. Out loud meant acknowledging it.

I bowed my head slightly, before looking once again at Lilly. "Okay… but nothing too out there." I smiled slightly trying to… trying to make peace with myself. If it turned out that Jake Kane was not in actual fact my father I'd find a way to pay her back.

_**I'm not sure what I was thinking at the time. Something about cutting away the girl that would grind with Lilly on the dance-floor and sleep with Logan Echolls. I remember thinking that the girl with the long hair was Duncan Kane's girlfriend… and I wasn't that girl anymore.**_

_**Maybe I'd never been her.**_

Three hours after school and the stylist finally finished. My hair now fell in soft waves all around my face. Short layers that brushed the curve of my chin every time I moved.

"If you want to go for an edgier style, use a round brush and blow dry it out instead of under, you'll get a textured affect that'll be almost punk rock." The woman smiled at me. I hadn't managed to get her name around Lilly's excited chatter.

At least I'd managed to talk Lilly out of the bright red chunks she'd wanted to put in my hair. My Dad would have lost it. There was only so much change even I could handle in the run of a day.

Staring down at the floor at my long blonde hair scattered everywhere, I couldn't help but think it was a pretty accurate symbol of the drama of the past couple of months. Tattered fragments of a girl that might not exist. I snorted quietly, drawing Lilly and the stylist's attention. Shaking my head and feeling my hair brush my chin I smiled and hopped off the seat.

It was time to get some clothes to go with my rockin' new style. "Shopping?" I asked hopefully, wanting Lilly there while I remade myself, into… into something other than me.

_**Of course Lilly came shopping with me. We spent hours going through the stores looking for anything that would suit my new hairstyle and wasn't unbelievably pricey.**_

_**I was furious when we got back to my house, only to find out Lilly had bought everything I'd looked at. Regardless of the price. But how do you say no to Lilly Kane? It was and is something I'd never managed. She told my Dad it was an early birthday present, and my Dad said I could keep the clothes. Lilly knew how to work her way around me. Con my Dad and I'd follow suit.**_

_**So back to school on Monday with a slammin' new do, and hot hip clothes. I'd wanted to walk through those doors with my head held high. I should have known that nothing ever goes according to plan.**_

Lilly was trying to drag me from the confines of her SUV, practically dislocating my shoulder in the process.

"Veronica! Come on! You look fine Mars, get your skinny butt out of my car." She tugged harder and I finally slid to the ground, the sound of my combat boots scraping on the gravel made me wince.

I looked like a complete and utter fool, I was sure of it. How had I ever thought I could pull this off? How… Lilly. It was all Lilly's fault. I glared at her for good measure, still staying in the shadow of the car door.

"It is not my fault. I did not talk you into anything… this time. Now get your butt out here before I really embarrass you and get one of the boys to throw you over their shoulder." She glared back at me, and of course I relented. A Lilly glare was better than a punch in the face sometimes.

"That's it Veronica Mars. Chin up! Chest Out! Shoulders Back! Okay!" Lilly false cheered, laughing when I rolled my eyes.

"Let's do this." My mouth set in a grim line as I tilted my chin up.

At least Lilly had dressed to compliment my new style. Mid thigh length black and red skirt with chains hanging from various D rings, Knee high black leather stompin' boots, tight baby t with a pirate bunny on the front. Everyone would think we were going to a costume party.

We marched through the front doors. I wasn't going to look, wasn't going to look, wasn't going too… and there they were, the whispers and I looked.

They were all staring, slack jawed and whispering to each other. The first wolf whistle broke the silence and I smiled slightly, when Lilly's grin near split her face.

"Nice ass Mars!" Dick's voice came from behind me and I turned to face him. Same old Dick, smirking at me while checking me out from the tips of my hair to the toes of my boots. Since Shelly's party he'd been at it non-stop.

I looked to Lilly for a moment before making up my mind. Taking a step forward I moved into Dick's personal space. "Now Dick," I let my voice fill with sugary sweetness, letting my hand trail across his chest, tilting my head to the side and back so I could stare up at him with false adoration in my eyes, "this is about as close to my 'ass' as you'll ever get, now be a good boy and run along." I stepped away and turned my back on him, nearly hyperventilating as Lilly looked at me strangely.

"Way to go Veronica Mars! Attitude to match the clothes. I'm impressed." Lilly spoke lowly in my ear as we continued on our way to our lockers.

"It's about time I stood up for myself. Dick's a jackass." I smiled slightly as I finally got my heart to stop racing. That? That had felt good.

_**The first time I'd managed to stand up to Dick. I felt powerful, in control, on top of the world. Right up until I turned the corner and ran smack dab into Logan's chest.**_


	5. Part 5

**_All that avoidance… gone to waste by the simple act of turning a corner. Murphy really sucks. There I was standing in the middle of the hallway, Logan's hands on my arms to steady me, Lilly beside me, and my mouth gaping open in shock._**

**_I'm pretty certain I looked hysterically funny. Although I didn't feel that way at the time. All that money, all that aggravation to change my look, and Logan Echolls touches me once and it all flew right out the window._**

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Couldn't move, couldn't… everything was happening in slow motion, or maybe it wasn't. Maybe I was just panicking.

"Well, well Veronica. Playing dress up in Lilly's big girl clothes?" Logan had his tongue tucked into the side of his cheek as he smiled at me, but the words stung none-the-less.

"Run along Logan. Veronica doesn't have time to play with you today." Lilly smirked before pulling me away. I could feel Logan's eyes on me. Staring as we walked away.

Hyperventilating in the middle of the hallway wouldn't strengthen my new image would it? Cause at the moment I'm seriously considering forgoing the new image and laying down on the floor to hyperventilate.

"Told you, Veronica Mars. He's staring at your ass as we speak. Checking out the hotness that is you." Lilly grinned at me, smile spreading ear to ear.

Nice way to state the obvious Lilly. I could feel his eyes, burning a hole into my back. Taking in my new clothes. At least I'd worn the green capri's today instead of the mini skirt. Army chic, that was me. Combat boots, capri's, baby doll pink and green t, and of course the edgier style to the hair.

I casually glanced back as we made it to our lockers. Logan was still standing in the middle of the hallway, staring, eyes intense. I could feel the blush starting in my cheeks spreading across my face, and down my neck. I turned back to my locker, busying myself opening the door and grabbing my books.

I refused to look back again.

**_So there I was, trying to avoid Logan, and up to that point I'd been doing a pretty decent job of it too. Then Lilly. It was always Lilly._**

**_Lilly had to go and get involved. I wish I'd realised at that moment, or at least somewhere in those days how manipulative Lilly could be. I knew Lilly was Lilly, and Lilly always got her own way, I didn't realise the extent she was willing to go to, to actually get her point across._**

I was slowly being driven insane. That had to be it. There was no other explanation for what was happening today. It seemed like every time I turned around he was there. Not smiling, not doing anything much at all. He was just THERE.

I couldn't take it anymore. I phoned my Dad during study hall and asked if I could come home. I wasn't feeling well. It wasn't technically a lie, Logan was making me so nervous my stomach was in knots.

I got in the squad car when my Dad pulled up, laying my head back on the seat. I knew I was pale, which would lend credence to my story.

"You okay sweetheart?" He touched my forehead gently, which only made me feel guiltier.

"I'm fine Dad… just an upset stomach, must have been something I ate." I smiled wanly, before closing my eyes. I had to figure out what to do about Logan.

I couldn't avoid him forever and eventually we were going to have to talk. Putting it off hadn't done me much good. He was staring at me all day. I could see something in his face. I'm pretty certain he was seeing me naked all over again.

Was he remembering the way I felt? Was it good? Was I horrible? Did he want a repeat performance? Did he think I was a whore now? So many questions tumbling around my brain, not one of them had answers.

I really wish I could remember sleeping with him. Remember anything except falling asleep. It would make the conversation we had to have so much easier.

My dad started the car and headed towards home. My thoughts were a giant jumble in my head, but I'd made a decision. I was going to talk to Logan tomorrow even if I died of embarrassment.

_**So there I was, determined to talk to Logan, stomach in knots, and my father's concerned hand on my shoulder; pretty sure I was going to vomit on Logan's shoes when we actually talked.**_

_**I hadn't even told Lilly I was leaving that day. Which may not have been the best idea. Lilly could be impossible to deal with especially when she felt slighted.**_

"Veronica! Phone!" My mom yelled from the living room.

I slowly picked up the extension bringing it to my ear, "Got it Mom!"

"Hello?" I was expecting the worst, that it was Logan phoning to find out why I'd ditched out of the last class of the day, which I had with him and Duncan.

"Veronica Mars! You DITCHED ME!" Lilly's voice echoed shrilly across the phone lines. It was obvious she was pissed.

"I did not ditch you Lilly. I wasn't feeling well. My Dad came and got me." My voice was soft and quiet, trying to soothe my best friend. Something I'd become quite adept at in our long years of friendship.

"You're feeling just fine Veronica Mars. You chickened out. You ran scared of Logan Echolls and we both know it." Lilly's voice was smug. She really did know me too well.

"Fine. I ran scared. Logan is a very scary boy." Sarcasm was always my best option when dealing with Lilly in this mood. Sometimes dealing with Lilly… no not sometimes, dealing with Lilly was a full time job.

"Exactly. Logan is scary. So between you and me? We're gonna find a way to scare him Veronica Mars." Apparently my sarcasm didn't translate through phone lines, either that or Lilly was in full on ignore mode, only hearing what she wanted to hear.

"I don't want to scare Logan, Lilly. I want to ignore the fact that you think he has a crush on me. I want to…" I trailed off, before my voice got stronger, "I want to have fun, be more like you. Isn't that what you wanted?" When fighting with Lilly, never fight fair. Fight dirty and give her exactly what she wants, it usually worked.

"Oh Veronica. You know you're already fabulous, but you'll never be as fabulous as me. Use your own strengths. Now as for Logan, this is what I think we should do…"

_**Lilly explained in great detail how we were going to scare Logan. I honestly didn't agree with any of it. But then I remembered something my father had told me about. The old Bump and Bait. Distract the mark, and do something they aren't aware of, whether it be planting a bug, taking evidence from them, or simply finding out information they didn't know they were giving.**_

_**If Lilly's plan worked I wouldn't have to avoid Logan anymore. He'd be avoiding me all on his own. Lilly would be happy, and I could avoid having the talk I'd thought was inevitable.**_

_**I apparently forgot the part where nothing Lilly plans ever turns out right. She's never had the patience to see anything through.**_


	6. Part 6

**_So there I was, armed with Lilly's plan, ready to go into battle. Or you know, into the school at least. I remember thinking the mini skirt and knee high boots were like my armour. How naive I was. Like a mini skirt was an ample weapon against one such as Logan Echolls._**

**_Day one of the 'Scare Logan Echolls' plan, and it was doomed from the beginning._**

There was no way this could work. Absolutely not. I can't pull this off. I can't be the girl that I… I can't be the girl that Lilly needs me to be. I'm practically hyperventilating staring at the bathroom mirror. Lilly's behind me, rubbing my shoulder gently as she encourages me.

"C'mon Veronica Mars! You can do this. A little bit of acting, a little bit of truth and you'll have him on the run. All you have to do is… well you actually have to leave the bathroom." Her face lit up in her devious smile, and I knew I was going to do it, or at least attempt it.

"Let's get this over with so you can see how stupid this really is. I can't DO this Lilly!" My voice was verging on hysterical, shaking, along with the rest of my body.

"March Veronica. This is so gonna work." Lilly pushed me towards the door and I was moving. Out the door and down the hallway towards my locker. Wolf whistles dogged my every step. This was so degrading.

I spotted Logan leaning against his locker watching my every move. I decided quickly to bypass my locker and made my way straight to him.

The look of surprise on his face was almost worth it, almost worth the stomach knotting tension, the shakes and the jitters, almost. Not quite.

I kept walking until I was right in front of him, and then I smiled. Not my usual smile. The smile Lilly had taught me, the naughty one. The one that made me feel dirty just using it. There was no way this was going to work, I chanted in my head.

I pressed in, sliding my leg against his as my hand moved up his chest to gently grasp his neck. Logan's mouth was hanging open in shock now. Maybe the plan would work.

"You. Me. Tonight. Pick me up at seven." I breathed out against his ear before placing a light kiss on his earlobe. I felt him nod against me and I turned and marched back to my locker. I felt his eyes on me the whole way.

Maybe Lilly was right. Maybe this was the right way to handle Logan. After all, she'd dated him for years.

**_So I know what you're thinking. I totally came onto Logan. But that wasn't the plan at all. Well… it was, sort of. I was supposed to come onto him, and then have him over for dinner with my father. My father, the Sheriff, who carried a gun, and was hugely overprotective of his only daughter._**

**_I was right the first time. Lilly's plans never turned out the way they were supposed too._**

At six O'clock there was a knock on the front door. My dad looked at me questioningly but I had absolutely no clue. Mom and Dad had both said it was okay to invite Logan for dinner, but dinner wasn't until seven.

I opened the door to find a grinning Logan staring back at me, a full hour early. Car keys dangling from his fingers and bouncing in place he made quite the picture.

"You're early." Was all I could think to say. Great Veronica Mars, state the obvious.

"Yep. Figured maybe we could grab dinner before whatever you had planned for the evening." His grin got wider, smugger, and I knew. Just absolutely knew he was aware of my plan all along. Sometimes Logan was smarter than I gave him credit for.

"Dinner's at seven." And now I sounded confused. Just great, he's going to think I'm an idiot.

Logan pushed his way past me into the foyer, greeting my Mom and Dad like he came to my house every day.

"Mr. Mars, Mrs. Mars. I was wondering if you'd mind if I took Veronica out for dinner. I know you guys usually eat at seven, and Veronica's curfew is eleven. I thought if we started a little early we could have a good jump on the evening." Logan didn't even glance at me once during his speech.

"Sure Logan. Have her home by eleven. Veronica take your coat, the wind is supposed to pick up tonight." My mom, always so helpful.

"No drinking and driving Logan. And if anything happens call here first." My fathers voice broke into the silence. Thank you Mom and Dad for not only embarrassing me but ruining the plan.

Things were about to get decidedly worse.

"Let me grab my coat and purse, be right back." I hurried quickly to the bedroom, grabbing my cell and speed dialling Lilly's number.

"You've reached the fabulous Lilly Kane. If you're a hot guy leave a number and I'll call you back. Anyone else I'll get to you eventually." Her voice mail.

"Lilly, things just headed south of the border. Call me when you get this!" My voice sounded panicky. With good reason. I was about to go on a date with Logan. A real date, where my father wouldn't be there to run interference. Or you know, clean his gun.

I grabbed my coat and purse, stuffing my cell phone inside before taking a deep breath to calm myself. I'd been out with Logan a hundred times. I could do this. Just don't mention Shelly Pomroy's party Veronica, and keep things friendly. Logan was a friend after all.

I could do this.

I walked down the hallway towards where Logan was waiting, but as soon as I saw him. I knew. There was no way I was pulling this off. This was the worst idea in the history of ideas.

Lilly was going to kill me.

**_I should have known something like that would happen. Logan was nothing if not unpredictable. Day one of the 'Scare Logan Echolls' plan had gone decidedly sour. I remember thinking I could salvage it if only Lilly would call and tell me what to do._**

**_The date wasn't bad. Okay fine, it was pretty fantastic. But it ended up terrifying me. Cause after it was all over I realised something. Logan Echolls, the bad boy extraordinaire? Was really a good boy in a bad boy package. Sweet on me or not. Logan was someone I could see myself dating._**

**_But not at the expense of Lilly's friendship._**


	7. Part 7

**_So the date didn't turn out like I expected. It was actually quite great. We went to the Village. If you're unaware what that is… it's this neat little strip mall. All local vendors selling locally hand crafted merchandise. Really it's the alternative area of the city. Everything one hundred percent hand made, home grown, hand crafted, etcetera._**

**_It's always been one of my favourite places in Neptune. I'm surprised he knew. Or maybe he didn't. I'm still not sure and he's never admitted to anything._**

The wind was a little chilly as we walked along looking at different vendor stalls. I'd zipped my coat a little while before and Logan had offered me his jacket for extra warmth. I'd politely declined. It was one thing to be out alone with Logan, I didn't want to take his coat and give him the wrong impression. Well more than he'd already gotten from my asking him out.

I found a beautiful puka shell necklace at this tiny stall, an elderly Mexican gentleman speaking Spanish so quickly I had a hard time following. When I finally managed to slow him down he explained that his daughter had made the necklace. I bought it, before shyly handing it to Logan.

"To replace the one I broke." He smiled and accepted the necklace, putting it on quickly and efficiently. Perfect little surfer boy.

"I don't remember you breaking my shells." His voice was slightly confused and I smiled in glee.

"You remember. We were like, twelve? Thirteen? We were swimming… you tried to dunk me and I grabbed at you…" I hinted slowly, reminding him of a time when we were young and carefree.

"That's right. You were a little imp! You grabbed my shells and tugged. The shells and beads went flying! Celeste had to take Duncan to the hospital!" He was outright howling now as he recounted the story. "One of the damn shells hit Duncan in the eye. Scratched his cornea, Dude had to wear an eye-patch for weeks.!" His hand slipped into mine and I didn't pull away.

I giggled along with him, clenching our fingers together. "You teased him mercilessly about being a pirate. I remember something about a parrot and a peg leg you bought him on his birthday to go with the patch." We laughed as we continued to walk. Still holding hands.

"Man was he mad. Refused to talk to me for weeks. Forgave you soon enough though, even though it was all your fault." Logan was teasing me mercilessly, looking down at me with a smile in his eyes.

"True. But I have something you don't." I smirked a little and batted my eyelashes for effect.

"Oh yah, Mars? What's that?" He brushed his finger across my chin. This was definitely going to far.

"I'm cute and adorable Echolls. That always gets me out of trouble." I smirked as he laughed.

"What. You're saying I'm not cute and adorable?" He batted his eyelashes at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Being small and diminutive works in my favour!" I pinched his chin and turned around, nearly running smack into Duncan.

He looked back and forth between the two of us, eyes landing on our joined hands before turning on his heel and stalking away.

"Duncan!" I yelled after him, my voice cracking. I took a step in the direction he'd stalked off in but Logan pulled me back by our joined hands.

"Let him be. It's not your fault he's behaving like a jackass." Logan smiled for a moment, not letting go of my hand.

"You mean it's not his fault he's behaving like his best friend?" I snarked back smiling slightly.

"I guess I'm rubbing off on him." Tugging on my hand Logan led me away from the scene. I glanced back once in the direction Duncan had gone, but Logan was a good distraction.

"Ice cream?" I asked hopefully, sticking out my lower lip. That had always worked on Duncan. Actually it worked on my father too.

"Nope. I promised you dinner! No ice-cream before dinner." He smirked at me. Logan Echolls smirking was always a dangerous thing.

"How about Ice-cream for supper? I've been trying to talk my Dad into a sundae night for ages." I giggled as Logan's smile turned into a frown for a moment.

"Now that we can manage. Sundae's I mean. Maraschino cherries have nutritional value right?" He laughed as he spun me around.

_**A small confrontation from Duncan. No words actually exchanged though. I think. Nope I'm pretty certain that's about the point I started to get mad. Angry. Furious with the fact he'd broken up with me without a word. Lilly had at least told me why, but it should have come from Duncan.**_

_**Logan took me home before my curfew, a solid hour before my curfew. My dad had smiled proudly and patted Logan on the back. Such a good impression for once.**_

_**Lilly hadn't returned my call. Which wasn't a new thing. Not with Lilly Queen of the Nightlife. The date had gone remarkably well. Logan didn't seem the least bit scared. It had been time for a new plan of action. One that Lilly had no part of.**_

Monday morning dawned bright and clear. Sun shining brightly through my bedroom blinds. Logan had phoned twice during the weekend, once on Saturday and once on Sunday. I'd refused to take the calls.

No more avoidance, no more plans of Lilly. I was going to handle this my way. Handle Logan my way. This whole mess had started at Shelly Pomroy's party. Where I'd gotten drunk and behaved like Lilly. It was no wonder Logan liked me. He didn't really like ME. He liked Lilly version 2.0.

It was time to be me.

I got up, showered quickly and dressed in a pink floral cotton dress. Curling my hair under. I applied a light layer of pink shadow and a light pink strawberry lip gloss. I slipped on my white low slung sandals and stared at myself in the mirror.

Absolutely boring. I looked perfect.

No more armour, no more new Veronica. The old boring Veronica Mars was attending Neptune High today and Logan was finally going to snap out of whatever phase he was in. There was no way he'd notice me today.

Standing at my locker, I was surprised when Logan slid in beside me, leaning against the locker next to mine. I glanced up then quickly away.

"So I was thinking. Friday was great. Want to try the boardwalk tomorrow? We'll go right after school." His voice seemed sincere enough, but there was no way he meant it.

"Look Logan. We both know this isn't happening. Either you want to get back at Lilly for dumping you, or you're trying to be nice and cheer me up after what Duncan did. Drop the act and let's go back to the way things were. Go apologise to Lilly, she'll take you back like she always does and life can go back to normal." I didn't look at him once during my speech. Grabbing my books and heading off to my first class of the day.

I didn't look back.

**_I'd thought I was doing the smart thing. Giving Logan a way out without embarrassing the both of us. No one else knew about what had happened at Shelly Pomroy's party. Only Duncan knew about our date. Things would just go back to normal._**

**_I didn't know how wrong I was. Nothing was ever going to be normal again._**


	8. Part 8

**_Logan did not actually speak to Lilly. In point of fact, he refused to speak to either of us. We'd approach and he'd quickly leave. I'd open my mouth in class to say something and he got up and changed seats._**

**_Things were becoming quite strained and Lilly hounded me constantly. She wanted to know exactly what had happened on our 'date'. There was absolutely no way I could tell her the truth._**

**_That I had gone out with Logan Echolls and actually enjoyed myself. I was sure she'd hit the roof, or go through it._**

"Lilly just leave it alone. We walked, we talked, and he took me home. End of story! Stop pestering me. Nothing happened!" I was getting really annoyed at Lilly's unending questions. There was no way I'd be able to avoid the details forever.

"C'mon Veronica Mars. Best Friends Forever! You're supposed to share the juicy details! Did you kiss! Did it go further! Did you… OH MY GOD! You slept together!" Lilly bounced excitedly by my side as my face turned crimson. I could feel the heat spreading down my neck.

"LILLY! We did NOT sleep together on our date!" I couldn't bring myself to outright lie to Lilly. Better to be clear on when Logan and I had slept together. I slammed my locker closed and headed for the front doors. I'd brought my car today just so I wouldn't have to sit around and wait for Lilly.

Actually I'd brought my car today so I could make a quick escape. Lilly could be absolutely relentless.

She grabbed my arm and spun me around to face her. "Veronica. You're not being honest. I can tell by the way you won't meet my eyes. Dish girlfriend before I lock you in the girls' bathroom until you fess up." She narrowed her eyes at me.

I knew I'd have to tell her something. Anything to get her to stop.

"Fine. Meet me at my house in half an hour. I'll tell you everything." Half an hour was enough time to come up with a decent plan.

_**I was panicked. I picked the first excuse to get her off my back I could think of. I admit now I had absolutely no idea what to tell Lilly. There was no way I could tell her the truth.**_

_**I also should never have thought half an hour was enough time. I couldn't come up with a plan in half an hour, at least not one that would convince Lilly.**_

I pulled up in front of my house and saw Lilly pacing back and forth in front of the steps. I was only ten minutes late but it figures she couldn't sit still and wait patiently. I climbed out of the car and slowly made my way towards her.

"Mom and Dad are out tonight. We've got the house to ourselves." Poor evasion tactics, which I should have known wouldn't work.

"Great! Then we can talk and squeal without anyone overhearing." Lilly linked her arm through mine as I unlocked the door and practically shoved me inside the house. "Now spill Veronica. I want details! All of them!" She was bouncing with excitement as I put my book-bag down.

"Want a soda?" I made my way towards the kitchen with Lilly dogging my every step.

"No. What I want is the story. Spill or I'll…" She trailed off threateningly before smiling. It was scary Lilly smile number thirty seven. I cringed inwards and took a deep breath.

"Fine. He showed up an hour early. He somehow knew, or remembered, or something that we ate dinner at seven. He showed up early and asked my Mom and Dad if he could take me to dinner." I paused as I opened my soda, taking a long swallow to stall my confessions. I never could keep a secret from Lilly for long.

"And? Just dinner? Where'd he take you! Did he bring flowers! C'mon Veronica!" Lilly was practically whining by now, it was time to give the details.

I sighed and continued, "We went to the Village. We walked, talked, just like I said we did. We had ice-cream for dinner, I replaced his puka shell necklace I broke. We ran into Duncan. He held my hand and then he took me home." My voice was monotone as I recited the facts. There was absolutely no need to let Lilly know exactly how much I'd enjoyed myself.

"Okay first. What necklace of his did you break? And second! Duncan saw you! There was hand holding!" Lilly was hopping around like mad. You'd almost think I'd poured Mexican jumping beans down her pants.

"Yes, Duncan saw us! He didn't even say a word. Just turned around and walked away. Logan wouldn't let me go after him." I sighed mentally, the last thing I wanted was to cause friction between Duncan and Lilly. This whole thing was a huge mess. "You have to remember the necklace? The one that broke and had Duncan wearing an eye-patch?" I giggled slightly, trying to lighten the mood and avoid the topic of hand holding.

"Ah! The curse of the peg leg! I remember now." Lilly giggled with me for a moment before turning very serious. "Now as for the hand holding. Did he hold your hand first, or did you grab his hand? Was there end of the night kisses? He's such a great kisser." Lilly sighed dramatically while placing a hand to her forehead and pretending to swoon. Always the Drama Queen.

I hesitated for a moment to long causing Lilly to poke me sharply in the ribs. "He grabbed my hand. There was no end of the date kisses, so obviously no tongue. I have no idea if he's a great kisser. I swear." I rushed out with the last, one giant gasping breath.

Lilly stared at me strangely for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Dude! Veronica Mars! You really think I care? Logan's a great kisser, but we're so last week. Last month even! We're done for good this time. I've found me a new playmate and Logan would just screw with that dynamic." Lilly laughed outright at the shock on my face. I must have looked completely shell shocked, which in actual fact I was.

"Veronica Mars! Is that why you've been avoiding him? Because you thought I'd get mad? Go for it girl! If anyone can bring you out of your shell enough to be as fabulous as me, it's Logan. Remember. You are not a yellow cotton sundress. You're red satin. You just haven't realised it yet." Lilly smirked and I couldn't help myself. I banged my head repeatedly on the kitchen island.

Lilly was practically howling now, tears streaming down her face as she laughed at me. "He's never," each word punctuated with a bang of my forehead on the tiles, "going to," another slam, "talk to," my head was starting to hurt, "me again." I rested my throbbing head on the counter and just moaned piteously.

Lilly stopped laughing long enough to pat my back soothingly. "Sure he will. You'll just have to throw yourself at him." I glanced up at Lilly as she took to laughing again, giggles spilling from her lips and coating me in horror.

"I told him to stop. Told him to ask you for forgiveness, that you'd take him back." I was gaping like a fish now, my mouth open in a little silent o. Even throwing myself at him wasn't going to work.

"Oh that was brilliant Veronica!" Lilly shook her head before getting that look in her eye. The one that told me she was… thinking. Oh dear god Lilly was thinking again.

"So don't throw yourself at him. Do it the easy way. Wear your new clothes tomorrow, prance around in front of him. Make sure he sees someone hitting on you, preferably Casey Gant, or Caz Truman, but Dick would drive Logan bonkers." Lilly nodded her head as she plotted out loud. "We need to make him think you're not interested. He'll want you more then." She tapped a finger on her chin.

"Look. Lilly! Stop for a minute. The whole reason I told him to get back together with you? I think he, well I don't think he really likes me! He just wants Lilly 2.0." I hung my head, things just couldn't get much worse.

"Veronica Mars you are an idiot. A grade A class idiot." Lilly rolled her eyes before huffily continuing, "When do you think I found out Logan had a crush on you? It was before Shelly's party! Before you bought the new clothes. Before you finally gave in and did the remodel! Get over it Veronica! Logan likes YOU, you big dumbass." She flounced, there was no other word for it, she flounced away and sat with a thud on the couch.

"Wear the clothes, Mars. Refine the attitude. Give as good as you get, and maybe, just maybe you'll be able to salvage the situation. If not. Well I can always hook you up with the Beav." Lilly laughed at the look of horror on my face.

"I can't be you Lilly." I smiled tremulously while shaking my head.

"Of course not Veronica Mars! No one's as fabulous as me. But maybe, just maybe, if you get over yourself you might just come close." Lilly smiled.

**_Might come close. That was a laugh and a half. No one ever could be as fabulous as the great Lilly Kane. I shouldn't have tried. Logan was right when he'd asked if I was playing dress up in Lilly's clothes._**

**_I should have stuck with being myself. Things might have turned out better._**


	9. Part 9

_**So I dressed as Lilly suggested. Black mini skirt with pink pleating. I loved that skirt. It's really too bad it got ruined the first time I wore it. Pink and black baby tee. Pink clips in my hair and black runners with pink racing stripes, and ankle socks. I was smoking hot.**_

_**I drove myself to school again. After what happened at lunch that day it was a damn good thing I had.**_

The plan was going great. Logan had been glaring daggers at me all day. I really wanted to bang my head against a locker. He was going to end up thinking I was a nut case. Or worse, just like Lilly, playing with his feelings and then running cold on him.

Why had I thought this was a good idea? Oh that's right! Lilly convinced me it was!

I made it all the way through the first half of the day. Dick had pinched my butt sometime during second period. I had the bruise to prove it. All I had to do was make it through lunch and the rest of the day and I'd be home free.

Sitting down beside Lilly I smiled gratefully when she slid closer to me. Dick still managed to sit on the other side. Sliding his hand up my bare thigh. "So Mars. You been taking lessons from Lilly?" Dick smirked and I wanted to do something. Anything to knock that smirk off his face.

"Nope. Logan actually." I paused as Logan's eyes shot towards me. I smiled slightly before casually knocking my drink into Dick's lap. "You're sitting in the wet spot. Learn to control yourself Dick." I smirked as Dick let out a loud gasp. The ice cold contents of my soda can drip from his crotch.

"That's it, Mars you…" Dick trailed off as Logan slowly stood up.

"What Dick. You gonna confess how you drugged her the night of Shelly's party? A little confession is good for the soul." Logan met my eyes and I could see the apology there. Well at least now I knew why I'd slept with him. It wasn't the alcohol after all.

My eyes flew to Dick as he flushed bright red.

"C'mon Dick," I emphasized the D making it sound like two separate words, "be a man!" My voice was ice cold and harsh, I'd never heard myself sound like that. "Or is that pretty much the only way you get chicks these days? Drugging them?" I arched an eyebrow but managed to maintain my cool.

Super strength Veronica Mars, that's me.

Dick spluttered a few times before backing slowly away. What a coward, running towards the parking lot before anyone could stop him. I'm surprised he'd forgotten it wasn't the 09ers he had to be frightened of. Daddy's the Sheriff and carries an awfully big gun.

The table was deathly silent as I closed my eyes. I didn't want to look at anyone. Nope, not me. I keep forgetting that never works.

"C'mon Veronica. We need to talk." I just knew Logan had his hand out, waiting for me to take it. I still wasn't going to open my eyes.

I slowly stood and he grabbed my hand, leading me blindly through the quad. Leading me somewhere other than here. That was good. Anywhere other than here was good.

_**We'd headed towards the parking lot. I didn't even think about the fact that Dick had headed in the same direction. Didn't think about the consequences of following. Logan had my hand and I knew everything was going to be fine.**_

_**Sometimes things actually manage to turn out the way I want them too, and sometimes Logan takes matters into his own hands and makes them turn out the way HE wants them too.**_

I stumbled along behind Logan, barely able to keep up with his long strides. I heard Dick cursing and my eyes popped open. I tugged on Logan's hand but it didn't even slow him down.

"Logan no. I don't. Just, no. I don't want to play nice with Dick. Just STOP!" I finally yelled as I tugged my hand out of his. There was no way I was apologizing to Dick for what I'd done. Not after what I'd found out. And if Logan wanted to beat him up in the parking lot I wanted no part of that either.

"What?" Logan looked genuinely confused as he finally stopped.

"I don't want to see Dick." I know my voice sounded petulant, but I couldn't help it. I stomped my foot for good measure.

"Mine? Or Dick in general?" Logan smirked down at me as he continued to pull me through the parking lot, in the opposite direction Dick was cursing in. Logan was pulling me towards the Xterra. Not towards Dick.

I was stunned momentarily speechless, that was the only excuse I could come up with for why I let Logan push me into the backseat of the Xterra. Stunned, that was it. I was even more stunned when his lips landed on mine.

I really wish I could remember kissing him before. Did we kiss? Was it like this? Hot, messy, hard? I couldn't help but let out a gasp as his tongue slid slowly across my lower lip, giving him access to delve inside.

I was laying back against the seat with Logan over me, kissing me absolutely breathless. I'm not sure how we got in this position. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held on for dear life. He was going to swallow me whole if we kept up at this pace.

"Logan," I moaned into his mouth, clutching at his shoulders, pushing, pulling him closer, grasping reflexively, I wasn't sure what to do with my hands.

He moved away from my mouth, moving down my neck with gentle sucking kisses, causing me to throw my head back. God he felt good. Duncan had never…

I stopped clutching at Logan. Duncan… what must Logan think of me if we were here now, in this… after Shelly's he must think I'm…

"Stop thinking Veronica." Logan mumbled into the skin of my bare stomach, hands sliding under my skirt, and I didn't have any choice.

My panties were down around one ankle before I realised what he was doing, my skirt pushed up around my hips and he was moving lower. Hot tongue sliding against my…

"LOGAN!" I gasped loudly as his tongue slid against my clit. Duncan had never, I'd never, at least I don't remember doing this before.

He touched me with easy familiarity, fingers sliding against my outer lips, sliding in, and I'm lost. One finger sliding in and out as his tongue swirled around my clit, lips sucking on it, and I'm flying higher. Higher, and I can feel… something.

I thrust my hips once and groan in humiliation. I can't stop myself from moving, can't stop myself from thrusting against his fingers, against his mouth, and it's almost there. I'm trembling against him, and I want. Just want.

"Let go Veronica. C'mon, just ride it out…" his breath is hot against me, teasing me, as he sucks harder on my clit, and I'm flying.

Shattering in the space of seconds. My hips fly up towards him, beyond my control and I hear a loud ripping sound. My eyes fly open sightlessly as I struggle to breathe.

He's lapping at me, gently easing me down as my hips return to the seat. My hands are in his hair, clutching hard as I ride his face. OH god I'm riding his face.

I flush brightly in humiliation as I realise what just happened. I had an orgasm in the back seat of Logan's car. Logan's finger is still inside me.

I slowly open my eyes to stare down at him, but he's not looking at me. He's staring at my skirt. Which is now torn down the front, one part still in his hand, the other trailing forlornly down the side of the seat.

I'd torn my skirt. My panties were still around my ankle.

My day had just gone from bad to worse.

**_I really loved that skirt. Pity I only got to wear it once._**

**_All in the span of a single lunch hour I'd found out I'd been drugged at Shelly Pomroy's party, stood up to Dick, and had Logan go down on me in the back of his Xterra._**

**_What else could happen you ask? Well apparently that was only the beginning._**


	10. Part 10

**_So there I was. Lunch hour at school, in the back of the Xterra, in my panties. I didn't even have any gym clothes to change into, since I didn't have phys-ed this semester._**

**_I think the proper term was up shits creek without a paddle._**

"Veronica…" Logan's voice trailed off. He still hadn't met my eyes, obviously preferring to stare at my torn skirt.

"Don't Logan. Just. Don't." I pulled the tattered remnants of my skirt and dignity around me and opened the side door a bit to check and make sure the coast was clear.

The parking lot's deserted, I take a deep breath and move to slide to the ground, still clutching my skirt when Logan's voice stops me.

"Veronica, I didn't mean for this to happen." I'm not waiting for whatever else he has to say. I don't want to hear how much he regrets what just happened between us.

"Forget about it Logan." I mumble and I'm out the door, hurrying to my car across the lot. It's definitely time to go home and change, and of course skip school for the rest of the afternoon.

It would figure I'd share the only sexual act I actually remember with Logan. At least it isn't incest. I'm giggling to myself, slightly hysterical as I lean my head against the steering wheel.

He regrets it. I knew, no matter what Lilly said, I knew he was still hung up on her. How could he not be hung up on the fabulous Lilly Kane. I can feel the wetness on my cheeks, trembling fingers moving up to brush them away when I hear a knock on my window.

I start the car and put it in drive without turning to see who it is. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. As I'm pulling out of the parking lot I can't help but look in my rear-view mirror and see Logan standing where my car had been. Watching me drive away.

**_You're not surprised are you? When things get difficult that's how I deal. I run, take some time for myself, and avoid the situation until I'm better able to handle it. I admit not the best coping mechanism, but it's worked for me so far._**

**_My Dad was home for lunch when I got there. It was fun explaining my little clothing mishap to him. Thank God Dad's so understanding. I lied through my teeth. Told him I'd caught the damn skirt on the edge of a lunch table. He'd called the school to let them know I wouldn't be there for the rest of the afternoon. He thought I was humiliated over the student body seeing my underwear._**

**_I felt sick to my stomach for lying to my Dad, but what choice did I have?_**

"Honey? Dinner's ready." My Dad knocked softly on the door. I'd been in my room all day, hugging my pillow and wallowing in self pity.

I was still trying to figure out a way to get out of going to school tomorrow. I didn't want to see anyone. I still wasn't sure what I was going to do about Dick.

"I'll be there in a second Dad!" I quickly wiped the tears away and made my way out to the kitchen. Dad's still in his uniform from work and an idea strikes me.

"Dad? Can I talk to you for a minute before Dinner?" I make my voice suitably hesitant as I question him from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Of course." His voice is concerned and I feel even worse for the lie I told him this afternoon, but first things first.

I take a deep breath to centre myself and carefully choose my words, "You remember Shelly Pomroy's party? The one I went too with Lilly?" My voice is still trembling and his face is growing more and more concerned. Buck up, Veronica, you can do this.

"Yes. The one you didn't come home from?" Dad's voice is starting to have a darker edge to it, like he knows I'm going to tell him something horrible.

I hesitate for a moment before I continue. My voice, at least, has gotten stronger, "I kind of figured out I have a crush on Logan, and I know you don't like him Dad but I really like him, and please, please just give him a chance, he hasn't been drinking at all lately, and he's been really sweet to me and I think I really want to date him and…" I cut off as my Dad burst out laughing.

"You, you…" he trailed off after a moment his face red with mirth, "You had me really worried Veronica! I kind of figured out the you liking him part already. You invited him for dinner remember?" He smiled at me and pulled me close for a hug.

I love the way my Dad smells and every time he pulls me in close I can't help but inhale deeply. He smells like home.

"We'll see about Logan. I can't stop you, as you very well know. But! Until he proves otherwise, curfew is nine o'clock on weeknights, and ten o'clock on weekends." He ruffled my hair when I gave an indignant squawk.

"DAD! I haven't had a nine o'clock curfew since I was like twelve!" My voice came out shrill, as I pushed him away.

"Fine. Curfew stays the same, but he comes into the house to get you and comes in when he brings you home. One sniff of alcohol on his breath and he's through, got it?" His voice got all stern. My Dad loves me, it's not hard to tell, but he's scary sometimes.

"Nothing's set yet Dad. I'm not even sure how he… I'm not even sure if he likes me yet." I'd made up my mind. I was going to make a serious play for Logan. Lilly or no Lilly. Crying wasn't going to solve all my problems and there was something there. I wasn't sure what yet, but something at least.

"He'd be crazy not to like you Veronica and you know it." He hugged me again as we made our way to the kitchen where my mother was waiting.

**_I had Dad's blessing. I still, to this day, feel horrible about lying to him… but really? How do you tell your Dad 'I ripped my skirt having sex with Logan in the back seat of his car.' Dad's just wouldn't take that well, or at least mine wouldn't._**

**_After Dinner that night I set to planning. Thank God I'm better at planning than Lilly._**


	11. Part 11

**_The next morning dawned bright and clear, my plan of action neatly tucked into my back pocket. Yes, in case you're wondering, I wrote it all down. Which as you might guess wasn't exactly the best idea._**

**_Lilly had phoned the night before to see if I was okay. I'd outlined a little of the plan, asking for her help to deal with Dick. Of course, Lilly agreed._**

**_I was beginning to feel like Veronica Mars; split personality girl. The constant switching back and forth between old Veronica and new Veronica was making my head hurt. Today I was attempting to mix the two sets of clothing together and truth be told, not having much luck with it._**

"Veronica! Lilly's here!" My mom's voice drifted down the hallway and I could hear Lilly saying she'd just meet me in my room.

"You are not seriously considering wearing that are you?" Lilly scoffed from the doorway. Making her way towards me she grabbed the shirt from my hands and tossed it back into my closet. Scanning my clothes, she quickly picked a pair of plain black capris that would hang off my hips. "These," she said seriously before turning back to my closet. "This," she handed me a black halter top with little red roses on it, a sweet little bow tied above the breasts giving it a peasant top feel. She grabbed my silver belt from the floor, throwing it at me, moved to my dresser and grabbed my silver bangles, a silver and red necklace, and silver hoop earrings. "Accessories." She was certainly being succinct this morning. "Sit down and I'll do your hair."

She was pushing me onto the bed when I started laughing. "Lilly! Geez! Let me dress first!" Take charge Lilly was kind of amusing.

"Oh. Right." A grin spread across her face as she had the grace to look slightly abashed. "Move it Veronica Mars! We have a strategy!" She giggled at me, finally loosening up.

I dressed quickly, leaving my feet bare, and sat on the bed. Lilly sat behind me opening her purse and quickly finding about five million bobby pins. This was definitely going to be painful.

She quickly and easily styled my hair, fingers flying through my blonde tresses, pulling and scraping at my scalp with the bobby pins. She once again reached into her purse and pulled out a white tube. "Waxx is a girl's best friend. Remember that Veronica." She worked the stiff purple goo through my hair, making satisfied noises.

I stood and moved to my bedroom mirror. Definitely not what I was expecting. She'd pinned the sides of my hair severely back, leaving the top and back falling free, in a faux hawkish type of look. Messy and unkempt with a glamorous feel to it, I decided I looked hot. Sexy type of hot.

"You're going to do my makeup too right? Cause there's no way I could match this look if I tried." Waiting for Lilly to nod she pulled her make up kit out of her magic purse. I swear sometimes she's got everything in the damn thing, including the kitchen sink.

She quickly applied my makeup and the effect was stunning. Smokey eyes, defined cheekbones, slightly darker lips. I looked like a vixen. A Punk Rock, Sweet Vixen.

Today was definitely going to be interesting.

**_Lilly and I played dress up. She even borrowed one of my new shirts that said, 'Everyone is entitled to MY opinion.' I shouldn't have bought it in the first place. It was totally a Lilly shirt. As I can prove by the fact she never did return it._**

**_I was hot. Not just high school hot. But 'put those text books to better use boys,' hot. Neptune High didn't know what hit it that morning._**

Lilly had decided I needed to wear her black strappy sandals. Way too dressy for school, but absolutely perfect for my outfit. I breathed deeply and tried something new. I pretended I was Lilly.

I knew everyone was going to stare but I'd managed to convince myself on the way to school that I didn't care. I didn't care that they were going to stare, that I was going to be the centre of attention. I didn't care at all. Only I think I'm lying to myself.

According to the plan Lilly went in the school before me as I sat in my Le Baron waiting for the signal. Lilly made it to the front doors turning to nod signalling that everyone was there. She grinned at me, which was definitely making me feel better.

Showtime.

I grabbed my backpack from the seat next to me, stepping from the car. The look definitely would have worked better if I was about a foot taller, but I'd have to manage.

Taking a deep breath for courage I made my way towards Lilly. She smiled and headed in ahead of me. Stick to the plan, Veronica, I reminded myself. Things would work if I stuck to the plan.

I paused inside the doors allowing my eyes to adjust to the florescent lights in the hallway. Also to give everyone ample time to catch sight of me. I knew when everyone was staring because of the almost silence. They'd definitely seen me. I made my way slowly towards my locker where Lilly was standing, barely glancing at her as she paused to stare along with the rest of the crowd. Thank God Lilly was a good actress.

"What's with the look Veronica Mars?" She spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear. Absolutely perfect.

I could feel Logan's eyes following my every move. Dick standing near him, both boys practically drooling. Perfect set up.

"Felt like a change." I used the same tone as Lilly, keeping my voice light as I shoved my book bag in my locker, taking out the texts I'd need for first period.

"A change to what? Bad Ass Veronica Mars?" Lilly laughed so loudly I winced. This was going to be the hard sell, that I'd changed enough to stand up to Lilly, changed enough that Lilly actually believed it. Of course she'd believe it, it was all part of the plan, but the crowd had to believe she believed it. And now I was just confusing myself.

"Nope," I grinned a little before the next words popped out of my mouth, "Sex Kitten." Lilly gave me the blank stare, I think I'd actually managed to shock her, she definitely wasn't expecting that.

Apparently the crowd wasn't either. Voices could be heard whispering up and down the hall, getting louder as Lilly continued to stare at me.

"Don't you actually have to, you know… have sex to be a sex kitten?" Lilly finally stated giving me an odd look.

"Working on it Lill, working on it." I laughed, keeping my voice low. "I wanted to see how the other half lives. Time for a little rebellion. Wanna rebel with me Lilly? Make it good? Give Celeste something to really freak over?" I smirked at her, practicing my Lilly smirk in the mirror last night apparently had worked. Lilly's eyes widened before she slowly smiled.

"Tonight. You, me and who ever we can dig up." She nudged my shoulder again. "That's if you don't chicken out first." Laughing, Lilly shook her head and continued to rummage through her locker. She knew what was coming. Knew not to follow me as I moved quickly away. I just hoped I had the courage to actually do it.

I moved towards Logan with purpose. His eyes widening and a slow smile spreading across his face as he realised I was heading straight towards him.

Once again I found myself in a familiar position, pressed against Logan in the middle of the hallway, barely a breath between us. I didn't speak, and stopped him from speaking the only way I knew how.

I threw myself at him. Actually literally, his head banged back on the locker behind him with a solid clang. My lips smashed into his, parting immediately as I licked at the seam of his lips, teeth biting gently at his lower lip. He finally opened to me on a surprised gasp as I bit harder, my tongue delved inside.

I don't think I've ever kissed anyone like this. Like I wanted to eat him from the mouth down. I'm not sure I could repeat the performance if I tried. Logan's arms finally came around me, spinning us around until I was pressed back against the locker. He kissed me the way he had yesterday, all hard, messy, loud, groaning into my mouth.

You could seriously get lost in Logan's kisses. Everything else just seemed to disappear, which would explain why I didn't hear the throat clearing, until someone pulled Logan away from me. Vice Principal Clemmons didn't look very impressed. In fact he looked decidedly unimpressed.

The rest of the hallway was clapping through. Loudly, cheering really. I fought to contain the blush I could feel on my cheekbones as Logan stared at me like I was his last meal, Clemmons hand still gripping his shoulder. I'm pretty certain we'd be kissing again if Clemmons would just let go of him.

Lunch, I mouthed at him as Clemmons started to lead him away. The wolf whistles are getting louder now.

"Hey Logan! I'm pretty certain that colour of lipstick clashes with your shirt. Try burnt orange next time." Lilly's amused voice could be heard from a few feet away, as the rest of the hallway burst into laughter.

Part one of the plan complete, onto phase two.

_**That kiss? Best kiss ever. Even thinking about it now makes my mouth tingle. I'm sorry I got Logan into so much trouble… actually, no I'm not. Totally worth the hour we spent in separate rooms in the office.**_

_**Part of the master plan you see.**_

Clemmons put us in different rooms in the office. I waited patiently for him to leave the room, before grabbing the lock picks out of my purse. I quickly opened the file drawer marked C and searched for Dick's name. Jotting down exactly which classes he had at which time, I moved over to Clemmons desk.

Time to modify that pesky drug search schedule.

I was sitting sedately in the chair by the time Clemmons came back. "Veronica Mars! I'm disappointed in you…" He droned on for over thirty minutes before finally telling me there was no need to call my father, and while I was attending his school would I please stick to the moral code.

"Of course Mr. Clemmons. I'm not sure what came over me. It won't happen again Sir." I placated him quickly before taking my excuse note for second period.

Second period was definitely interesting. The whispering started as soon as I walked in the door, even the Mr. Wu speaking sharply didn't seem to stop it. I slouched in my seat and waited for the bell.

I made my way towards my locker grinning at Lilly, before slapping her a discreet five. "Plans a go. Stay, Watch, Learn." I we stood for a moment as we watched my Dad's deputy walk a police dog through the halls, inefficiently trying to avoid bumping into the students hurrying to their next classes. Clemmons was with him of course.

"Dick Casablancas! Keep the locker door open." Clemmons voice boomed across the hallway.

Dick didn't speak as he moved silently to the side giving Clemmons and Sacks access to his locker.

"What's this Dick? It looks like," Buster started going nuts, "marijuana." Clemmons pulled the rather large baggie out of the locker, moving to allow Deputy Sacks room.

I smiled as Sacks read Dick his rights. Lilly nudged me and we high fived again. "Phase two completed!" I laughed out right as Dick's eyes landed on me.

"It was you! I know it was you! I'll get you for this Veronica Mars!" Dick was shouting at me now as I pretending to be scared, moving quickly back against my locker. I let my eyes widen a little and I bit my lip, the perfect part.

"Shut it!" Sacks voice cut in, "not the time to be issuing threats Mr. Casablancas."

"Someone call my father!" Dick shouted as he struggled against the handcuffs.

"Already done, Dick, he'll be meeting you at the station." Clemmons' voice, slightly gruff, and definitely unimpressed.

"You know he'll be back tomorrow right?" Lilly whispered in my ear.

"Yep. That's why there are phases three through twenty. Maybe more if we plan this right." I grinned at her.

Dick's life was going to get decidedly worse in the days to come. Drug me? I don't think so.

_**Revenge. It is the sweetest thing and definitely not better served cold. I still smile every time I remember the look on Dick's face as he realised what was in his locker.**_

_**The really funny part about the whole set up? I didn't plant the pot. Dick brings it to school. He pays the school secretary to keep him off the search list. Most of the 09ers do.**_

_**He should have remembered, I know all their little secrets. All of Dick's secrets with his big loud mouth. Made planning revenge so much easier.**_


	12. Part 12

**_The rest of the morning flew by. I was wicked nervous about lunch time. I knew Logan wouldn't forget the word I mouthed to him as he stared at me in the hall._**

**_I kept picturing different scenario's. Logan grabbing me and pulling me into a broom closet. Us skipping out on lunch and having sex on the beach. Sneaking into Clemmons office and my giving Logan a blow job against Clemmons desk._**

**_Not one of my little fantasies, as embarrassing as they were, prepared me for what actually happened._**

Logan was waiting at the door to my class as the lunch bell rang. He must have skipped out of his class early. Unsmiling, looking kind of stern, he grabbed me by my elbow and led me quickly out of the school towards the Xterra. Not a word was spoken between us.

I felt like I was being marched to face the firing squad. I'd been thinking of this all morning, but this definitely wasn't what I pictured.

We reached the Xterra in a matter of minutes, but Logan didn't open the door, instead he pressed me against it and pressed his mouth to mine.

I had thought the kiss in the hallway was something, but this? This Kiss? Blew it out of the water. I could feel him all the way down to my toes as he pressed against me, his mouth slanted over mine. Tongue worming it's way into my mouth as he licked my pallet, teeth biting gently at my lips until they stung.

He moved me gently to the side without breaking the kiss, I could hear the jingle of key's and then the support at my back disappeared as he pushed me roughly into the backseat. Hands under my thighs as he practically tossed me in. The door was still wide open as he stood outside the vehicle, standing between my spread legs. My feet still dangling off the seat and out the door.

I opened my mouth to draw breath to speak and, he stole it. Thumbs pressing into the hollows of my hips bones as he stared at me. Logan can do the intense stare better than anyone I know. He seemed to be searching for something before he nodded once and reached for my belt.

My pants were down around my knees before I managed to break eye contact, I realised the door was still wide open. "Logan… the door." I whispered frantically as I tried to grab his hands.

Head thrashing back as his long talented fingers thrust in, once, twice, three times into the very centre of me, and I didn't care anymore. Didn't care that anyone could see, probably would, had, could see exactly what he was doing with me.

Logan uses his free hand to press my legs up further, hindered by my pants around my knees, he's watching my face, waiting for something, and there it is. He's touching this spot, something, and I'm thrusting against his hand and mewling like a little kitten in a matter of seconds.

Smiling now, broad and smug, as he pulls his fingers from me and pushes me the rest of the way into the Xterra, I try to help, scrambling backwards as he struggles in after me, his face between my legs even as he's trying to pull the door closed with one hand, and pushing my pants down further with the other.

I find it odd that we still haven't spoken to each other.

The door's finally closed and he's giving me his full attention. I can tell, I'm about three seconds away from exploding all over his hand and face. Logan's nothing if not talented. He hasn't touched my breasts, or any other part of me for that matter, other than my face, lips, and… there. He's touching me there so gently now that I can't get there.

"Harder," I whisper out as I push my hips frantically against his hand. I'm sure I'll remember to be embarrassed later. "Please," my voice is trembling, husky, it doesn't sound like me at all, but I'm sure it is because Logan's making eye contact and making decisions I know nothing about, all in the span of a heart beat.

The sound of him undoing his belt is loud, louder than the sound of my panting breaths and moans. I look questioningly at him, wondering if we're really, if he's… if this is… I can't even form the thought as he's moving up over me.

Logan's pants are down around his knee's but he's at least taken mine all the way off. My legs are spread one up on the back of the seat, and I'm scared. I may not be a virgin anymore, but I don't remember the other.

"Trust me Veronica, stop thinking and trust me." His words are mumbled against the skin of my throat and oddly enough, I do. I trust him.

He slides slickly against my wet folds, hot and hard, but soft at the same time. I can feel the head of his cock nudging at my clit and I can't hold the moan in. Can't stop it from breaking free as he gives me the friction I've been dying for.

He's going to slow, too fast, to everything, not hard enough, not soft enough. I can't stop myself from clutching at him as I try not to lose my mind, try not to claw him to shreds as I struggle to find something to hold onto.

I can hear him whispering, but I can't make out the words against my ear. The harsh panting breaths of air are hot against my neck as he thrusts harder, faster, I can feel him tensing against me, and it's over. Done. We crossed the finish line panting like marathon runners.

Running had never felt this good.

I can feel myself clutching at him, at his cock with my, with… I can feel myself clutching at him as my orgasm overtakes me, trying to suck him inside, drawn him in so that this feeling lasts forever.

His sticky fluids are all over my stomach, my pubic hair and he's chuckling softly, pressing soft kisses against my neck as he tries to regain his breath. His arms are shaking, I can feel them against me, trembling ever so slightly, straining with the effort to keep himself from crushing me.

I close my eyes and breath in deeply. I can smell us, thick and heady in the air, and it's starting all over again. The wetness between my legs increasing as I remember, imagine what he'd feel like actually inside.

"Classes are about to start. We should go clean up…" Logan's voice is a soft, low, rumble against my ear, and I can feel the disappointment well up inside.

I was hoping… thinking, but apparently he doesn't think, or want the same things.

"You'll have to move." My voice is equally as soft as his, scratchy with dryness, my throat sore. I chuckled lightly as he groaned before pulling away, our bodies clinging together.

I wiped the sticky fluids away with a couple of left over McDonalds napkins he had stashed behind his seat, it would have to do until I could get to a bathroom. We dressed in record time and were standing outside the Xterra when he looked at me. Really looked at me.

"Veronica…" Logan's voice trailed off into uncertainty and I decided now was not the time to confess my affections.

"Don't worry about it Logan. It is what it is." I pressed myself against him and kissed him. Hot, hard, messy, thorough, before I turned and slowly sauntered casually back towards the school.

If he saw my face right now he'd know it was an act. He'd know I was lying about it being what it is. This wasn't an is, this? This was the whole damn thing.

_**I'm actually quite proud of myself for that day. Not only did I manage to step outside my shell, I also managed not to hyperventilate until I was alone in the girls bathroom. Quite a feat considering what a mess I was.**_

_**Two mind numbing orgasms in as many days and I was done. I'd made up my mind if he didn't want me romantically, I'd make him want me sexually. Sex is a weapon as Lilly always says. I planned to wield it with mighty force.**_

_**Speaking of Lilly, we had plans for that night, phase three of the 'screw Dick over' plan.**_


	13. Part 13

**_The rest of the school day went by with lots of intense Logan stares. No one leans the way Logan leans, against lockers, walls, the janitorial closets. That spawned a few more fantasies. I ditched out of my last class to avoid him but he still somehow managed to be leaning against my car when I got there._**

**_I still don't understand how he does that. Anticipates what I'm going to do before I do it. It's really annoying._**

"You gonna run away again Ver-ronica?" Logan's voice was tense as we faced each other. I could see the stiff line of his shoulders as he crossed his arms, leaning casually back against my car. His body language screamed anything but casual.

"I haven't been avoiding you Logan, you been drinking during the school day again?" I smirked outside, while inside, my stomach quivered. The last thing I needed right now was a confrontation with Logan.

"What would you call moving in the opposite direction every time I get near you?" He raised an eyebrow as I stepped closer to him.

"You looking for a repeat performance? Cause with the top down on my car there isn't much privacy." I smiled at him, hoping to diffuse the situation before Logan got out of control.

"Funny. We need to talk. Now." Logan's voice remained firm and he didn't smile. One of his hands moved towards me and I was sure he'd changed his mind. Right up until he grabbed my arm and practically shoved me into my car, hopping in beside me he said only one word. "Drive."

Apparently the confrontation was unavoidable.

I started the car and slowly pulled out of the parking lot, Logan sitting beside me. "Where too Master Mine?" I said sarcastically. When confronted with a stern Logan Echolls always resort to sarcasm.

"Just drive." He stated, voice still tense. He turned his head to look at me with those intense eyes again and I shifted uncomfortably in the drivers seat. "What is this Veronica? A way to rebel, you want to be more like Lilly is that it? Use the great Logan Echolls for your own ends?" His voice sounded hurt.

I turned to look at him when I pulled to a stop at a red light. I could read the hurt plainly on his face.

"I'm not sure what this is Logan. What do you want it to be?" I asked softly, as I pulled away from the light. Driving aimlessly had never been my strong suite. I was driving in circles.

"It obviously doesn't matter what I want Veronica. I'm asking what you want." His tone was softer now, gentler, and I'm not sure I liked this Logan better than stern Logan.

"I…" I trailed off after a moments hesitation before I finally screwed up my courage. "Would you like to come for dinner? For real with my Mom and Dad?" My voice came out hesitant and I refused to look at him.

"I'd like that Veronica." He smiled at me, I could see the blinding whiteness of his teeth out of the corner of my eye, the hurt was slowly fading.

"I'm not sure what this is Logan. But… I'd like to find out, if you're willing that is." I smiled for a moment, putting myself out there for him, and he didn't disappoint.

"One day at a time. I can handle that. As for willing… ready, willing, and able Ma'am!" He snapped a salute and I burst out laughing.

"See? That's what I've been missing." He smiled again, a wide grin, before he gently rubbed a knuckle down my cheek. "You should laugh more Veronica." His voice was even softer now, almost drowned out by the roar of the car engine.

"When I find things to smile about, I'll smile." I grinned for a moment, moving my face into his hand, before I pulled back into the school parking lot. "I've got to get ready for my night on the town with Lilly." I hesitated before leaning over and kissing him softly on the mouth. "I'll call you later and we'll talk about dinner." I smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead before getting out of the car.

"Make sure you do. I don't want to have to chase you all over Neptune again, although I will if you make me." He grinned before jauntily moving away, there was a definite bounce in his step.

_**Dinner with my parents didn't sound so bad. I could get my Dad used to the idea of Logan, explore my feelings for him, and get him to stop following me around all in one fell swoop. It was a plan.**_

_**I had to hurry and get home after that, I'm pretty certain I broke at least a dozen traffic laws on my way. Lilly was picking me up in less than an hour.**_

"So where we going tonight?" I was genuinely curious. Lilly had been all mysterious since picking me up fifteen minutes before.

"Dog Beach. There's a bonfire tonight." Lilly turned her head and smiled at me quickly, "and before you freak out, Dick's grounded and will not be there. I made sure just for you." She smiled again at my sigh of relief.

We made good time to the beach, getting out of the SUV, Lilly handed me the keys. "I'm gonna have a few beers, you drive." Nodding quickly, we made our way towards the fire down the beach.

I could see Logan in the firelight, his eyes found me the moment we stepped on the beach and he never once looked away as we made our way towards him. Without a word he handed Lilly a beer and then put his arm around my shoulders.

"Veronica, wasn't expecting to see you quite so soon." I could hear the smile in his voice, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Lilly's idea." I laughed at his disappointed look. "But it was definitely a good one." He kissed my cheek before wrapping his other arm around Lilly.

"So what kind of trouble are my two favourite girls going to be getting up to tonight?" He smirked at the both of us in turn.

"Drunken debauchery. You know, the usual." Lilly laughed as she shrugged off Logan's arm, making her way around the fire to a group of 09er boys, leaving us alone.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Logan's voice was gentle as he stared down at me, his arm tightening for a moment in a half hug.

"Lilly didn't give me much choice, but I'm kind of glad I did too." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his chin. "Good thing it's a Friday!" I laughed as I watched Lilly begin chugging beers.

The party progressed along its natural course through the night, Lilly getting more intoxicated at each passing hour. Logan continued to nurse the same beer as they sat in companionable silence.

I made my apology to Logan and headed towards Lilly. I had a question that I might actually get answers to now that Lilly was intoxicated and more free with her words.

"Lilly!" I yelled above the roar of the fire. She turned to face me and leaning against me and putting her head on my shoulder.

"How do I tell my Dad?" I asked quietly into her ear. The question had been bothering me since the night that Lilly had told me we were probably related. I still hadn't figured out a solution. I had no idea how to tell my Dad that my Mother was an adulteress.

"That's the good thing about the whole situation Veronica Mars. He already knows, has all along." She slurred out, before turning quickly away towards some guy attempting to get her attention.

My Father had known. He knew and hadn't told me. The words swirled around in my head as I stumbled away from Lilly, away from the fire, away from, just away.

I could feel the tears flowing down my cheeks the cool wetness stinging my face in the cool night air. I couldn't see anything. I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder and I swung around, barely missing Logan's face with my elbow.

"Veronica? You okay?" His voice was soft and hesitant, but he kept his hand firmly on my shoulder, offering comfort. "Did Lilly say something?"

"Doesn't she always?" I asked through my sniffles.

"Did she say something about… us?" His voice had gotten lower as he attempted to pull me closer, but suddenly I was angry. Rage bubbled up from my stomach and threatened to spill out of my mouth.

I shoved him away before glaring at him, brushing angrily at the tears on my cheeks, "Not everything is about you Logan. Get over yourself." I moved to leave quickly wanting nothing more than to escape.

Logan of course, wouldn't let me go. He grabbed my arm pulling me around to face him. "I was just asking Veronica, don't get all defensive. If it wasn't about me, what did she say that got you so upset? Why are you crying? Talk to me Veronica, don't run."

I didn't want to hear it, didn't want to listen to anything he had to say. I shook him off and turned away. "Drop it Logan, it's none of your business." I stalked off and this time he let me go, his voice echoing after me.

"You're my business Veronica." I didn't pause, didn't turn, I just kept moving away from him.

I went looking for Lilly. I wanted to go home. Wanted out of here. Lilly of course was nowhere to be found.

**_I searched for more than an hour and still couldn't find her. I'd learned that the PCH Bike Club had been by to see the festivities, being quickly sent away by Logan and the rest of his posse with a few beers and minimal violence. No one had seen Lilly since._**

I was tried and frustrated. Lilly had apparently ditched me. I really shouldn't be surprised, Lilly had a habit of disappearing on me when she'd had a few too much to drink. But tonight, after everything that had happened. The revelation, the fight with Logan, tonight really wasn't the time to be pulling a disappearing act.

I finally gave up, heading towards the SUV. I'd return it to Lilly tomorrow, but I needed to get out of here now. I unlocked the driver's side door, quickly opening it, and heard a loud curse from the back seat. That definitely wasn't Lilly.

"Who's there?" My voice came out frightened, I drew a deep breath before quickly swinging the back door open. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

One, Eli 'Weevil' Navarro was on the backseat, pants around his ankles, Lilly kneeling in the crawlspace at his feet, her lips wrapped around his… cock. Lilly was giving Weevil a blowjob. I stood there for a moment, mouth hanging open in shock, when Lilly's eyes rolled towards me, not even slowing in her fast strokes of the boys dick.

She winked at me. Lilly winked at me, with her lips wrapped around… she winked at me. Weevil was cursing steadily his hands buried in Lilly's hair and I couldn't tell if he was pulling her closer or trying to push her away.

"Beat it blondie, this isn't a spectator sport." He ground out between clenched teeth. Lilly must have done something when he said that, because his eyes were rolling up, and his hips were bucking, and I still couldn't pull my gaze away. Eli Navarro had just came in Lilly's mouth.

I learned something new today. Lilly swallowed.

I slammed the door quickly, trying to slow my rapidly racing heart, fingers going to my chest to feel the drumming tattoo under my fingers. I was panting. Lilly and… Weevil.

They came stumbling out of the back seat a few moments later. Weevil looking embarrassed but Lilly just looked smug. I wouldn't meet either of their eyes.

"You better be able to keep a secret Mars." I couldn't help but laugh. Secrets. The whole big mess of my life started with a secret, it seemed fitting.

"One condition Weevil." I emphasized his name letting it drip off my tongue. I'm not sure how I made my voice so steady when my heart was still racing.

"What's that?" He was genuinely curious, and I finally noticed, he wasn't meeting Lilly's gaze either.

She was conspicuously silent through the whole exchange.

"Drive me home." I don't think anyone was more shocked than myself at my statement.

"Deal." He moved towards his Bike, which I'd previously not noticed, on the other side of the SUV, handing me a helmet. I hopped on as he revved the engine.

I didn't look back at Lilly as we sped away.

_**The ride home was uneventful. Let me tell you, there's nothing that compares to the feel of a big ol' hog between your thighs. The hum of the engine, a biker in front of you, if I wasn't so hung up on Logan… no, it still wouldn't happen. Logan was far enough out of my league; Weevil would have eaten me for breakfast.**_

After we'd pulled up in front of my house, I got off the bike, silently handing Weevil his helmet. I slowly made my way to the front door where I could see my father waiting for me.

"Was that Eli Navarro I saw?" His voice was curious and stern all at the same time. A tone only my Father could pull off with any sort of accuracy.

"Yes." My voice was succinct. I met his gaze and suddenly the anger was back. Rage bubbling up from inside me and it was flowing out of me, burning in my eyes as I stared at him. He'd known all along.

"What's gotten into you Veronica? First Logan? Now Weevil? Is this one of those teenage rebellion things I've read so much about?" He made it into a joke, but I could hear the underlying concern in his voice. It was all a lie.

"I figured I'd act like what I am Dad." I put a sarcastic inflection on the word as I removed my sandals, barely glancing at him as I hung up my coat heading towards my bedroom.

"And just what IS that Veronica?" Now he sounded angry. Good. I wanted him angry.

I turned to stare at him for a moment, standing in the dimly lit hallway.

My whole life was a lie. He'd known all along. Lilly wouldn't lie about something like that. He'd known and he hadn't told me. He'd kept it a secret. The one man a girl could depend on was supposed to be her Daddy, but apparently both of mine had failed me.

"A Kane." My voice was clipped as I slammed my bedroom door, his shocked face still staring at me from the hallway.

Apparently all the secrets were out in the open now.

_**My father and I had never fought like that before. We haven't since either. I love my Father. I'm truly blessed to have him in my life. I was pretty certain I'd never get over the betrayal.**_

_**He'd lied, when he'd always preached honesty. He may not have outright lied by telling me, 'No Jake Kane is not your father,' but he lied by omission.**_

_**I didn't know who I was anymore.**_


	14. Part 14

_**I hate fighting with my father. I love him, he loves me, I know this. I really know this, but when we fight? I feel like my world is ending. This was the fight to end all fights. Lilly had told me that my Dad had known that I wasn't his, that he'd known all along, and I wasn't sure I could forgive him.**_

_**Logan… well he wasn't willing to give up. He'd told me he'd chase me all over Neptune if he had too. He did. Have too, I mean, I ran like a scared little girl. Thank god that boy is persistent.**_

I'd been avoiding Logan and Lilly all week. Doing a pretty darn good job of it too, except for classes. Classes in which I refused to make eye contact, I sat as far away from both of them as I possibly could. I just wasn't ready to deal yet.

It was Friday, a week after the beach party from hell. I hadn't spoken to my parents all week, locking myself in my room to avoid them. I wasn't sure how much longer they'd let it go on, but I was taking the time I could get for now. The final bell rang and I slowly got up from my seat, gathering my books and heading to my locker.

When I saw Lilly leaning against my locker I made a detour to the bathroom. I'd wait her out, Lilly wasn't known for her patience. I was washing my face when I heard the door open behind me. I glanced up into the mirror and froze in shock. Eli 'Weevil' Navarro stood behind me, leaning against the closed bathroom door.

"You're one hard chica to track down V." He smirked at me, and I felt my stomach clench. This was so not going to be good.

"V? Little familiar don't you think?" I moved slowly to the paper towel dispenser, my eyes meeting his in the mirror.

"Veronica's a bit of a mouthful for me. I'm slow, got to keep things simple." He chuckled for a moment before his gaze turned serious again. "You got to stop avoiding Lilly."

"I have to do no such thing." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I startled myself with the steely tone of voice. I didn't sound like me.

"Yes. You do. She's sorry she embarrassed you. She's sorry you found her like that. She won't shut up about missing you, so if you don't' stop avoiding her I'm going to be driven insane by the blonde bitch." He smiled at me, the first genuine smile I'd ever seen on his face.

"Blonde bitch huh?" I smiled; apparently Weevil did know Lilly quite well.

"Yah, and before you ask, I call her that to her face. She's a bitch and she knows it, quite proud of it too." He laughed outright now.

"Fine. I'll stop avoiding Lilly. But not today, today I just want to go home and avoid the rest of the world." I sighed, slinging my book-bag back onto my shoulder.

Weevil held the door open for me as we exited the washroom, "Just make sure it's soon, I'm not sure how much more I can take before I wring her skinny little neck." He smiled at me, before nudging my shoulder with his.

That was officially the strangest conversation I'd ever had in my entire life, in the girl's washroom to boot. Sometimes I questioned the sanity of my fellow peers.

Logan was standing beside the door when Weevil and I exited. He fell into step beside me. "We're going to talk eventually you know." He said it almost casually, not even glancing at Weevil.

"I know. Today?" I really wasn't looking forward to going home. Logan was the lesser of two evils. The surprised look on his face told me he wasn't expecting me to give in so easily.

"Now's good." He slung his arm over my shoulder and continued to walk me to my locker. I felt comfortable for the first time in a week. I probably shouldn't have avoided him so long.

"Lilly gave me some… distressing news at the party last Friday. I'm sorry I over reacted to it, to what you said. You… I'm sorry I yelled at you." I spoke as quickly as I could, trying to get the words out in a rush before I lost my nerve.

Logan looked so shocked I couldn't help but laugh. Apparently he was expecting me to put up a fight, or at least argue with him.

"Okay… and now?" He said it hesitantly, like he was trying to see where this conversation was going.

"Now I'm not so upset. Now I'm apologizing and you're supposed to accept it gracefully." I smiled up at him, a genuinely sweet smile, at his look of confusion I laughed again. Logan's cute when he's caught off guard.

I pressed against his front, leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I meant it when I said I wanted to see what this is. What we could be." His smile nearly split his face, I couldn't help but return it, smiling widely and staring up at him.

Logan leaned down placing a gentle kiss on my lips as he took my book bag from my hands. "I'll carry that." We walked from my locker and out the doors, heading towards my Le Baron. "What are you doing right now?"

"Walking to my car with you?" I asked in confusion.

He let out a loud laugh as he lightly pinched my cheek. "And after we get to your car? Are you going to get in and drive home to your house and not speak to me for the rest of the weekend? Or are you going to give in gracefully and go hang out with me?" His voice was gentle and teasing.

"You. I'm definitely doing you." I smiled as his smile turned wicked.

"Doing me, Mars? I'm shocked at your language for such a good girl." He bumped his shoulder gently into mine as he teased me.

"I'm not a good girl, Logan. I'm just drawn that way." I mangled the Jessica Rabbit line to suit my own purposes, and it worked, Logan was laughing harder now.

"I'd like to say I believe you Sugar puss, but we both know that isn't true." He pressed me up against the door of my car placing a gentle, but thorough kiss on my lips. Pulling back he stared into my eyes for a moment, "I kind of like the fact you're a good girl." His voice was gentle, unsure of what my response would be.

"Well then, we'll have to work on getting me to behave." I laughed, as he pressed closer. "What did you have in mind for today?" I asked quickly as I grabbed my bag from him, throwing it into the back seat.

"Wanna share an ice cream soda at the local ice cream parlour?" Logan snarked as he snaked his arm around my waist. "How about the beach? We could go get Back-up and take him for a walk?" His breath tickled my neck as I nodded. "I'll meet you there in half an hour. Go get that menace of yours and I'll see you then." He turned me around and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Until then my sweet." And he was gone, heading towards the Xterra before I even had the chance to respond.

**_Logan was always doing that. Saying something and then just leaving before I had a chance to say anything at all. He still does it when we fight, drives me absolutely insane. I think that's why he does it, cause he knows it gets to me._**

**_We spent the afternoon at the beach; my parents hadn't been home when I'd gone to get Back-up. I'm not sure how much of a damper that would have put on my afternoon._**

**_Logan followed me back to my place; we'd made plans to watch a movie. Those plans quickly fell through when I got home._**

My Mom and Dad were waiting in the living room when we walked through the door. The look on my Dad's face alone was enough to give the situation away. My running days were over; they weren't going to put up with the silent treatment anymore. So much for avoiding the situation.

I turned to Logan and gave him an apologetic smile. "The gig is up. Time for you to go home." I leaned up and kissed him on the mouth, in front of my parents. Forgetting for a moment that I'd seen Lilly do the exact same thing after the all night stint we'd done in the limo. Apparently Logan remembered by the look on his face.

"I'm not someone you can use to piss of your parents." His voice was slightly hard as he whispered to me; clearly I'd upset him.

"I know. I'm sorry, but we've been fighting all week and as you can tell by the looks on their faces apparently now is the time they want to talk. We'll do a movie night when this gets all sorted out." I promised, providing I wasn't grounded for the rest of my natural life.

Logan nodded shortly, apparently still unsure of my intentions. I'd have to prove myself to him later. I pushed him gently towards the door, shutting it gently behind him and staring at it for a few minutes before I turned slowly. I felt like I was facing the firing squad.

"Veronica…" I was surprised he'd managed to stay silent so long; normally he'd have been booting Logan out the door so he could berate me in private. "Veronica, this isn't going to be an easy conversation. I'm not sure who… well okay I know who it must have been, but it's more complicated than that." He smiled gently and I felt the anger well up again.

"Sure. I wouldn't understand, I don't know, how could I? You never TOLD me!" It probably wasn't the best idea to raise my voice to my Father. Badness lies that way.

"You're right," obviously my surprise showed on my face because he snorted gently, my mother had yet to say a word, "you're right, we never told you, we didn't think it was an issue. You're mine in every way that counts. How could you not be? You have the Mars family charm." He smiled gently, still sitting calmly on the couch.

My mother finally spoke up, her voice shaking as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "I'm not sure. I'm not sure who your blood Father is Veronica, but in every way that really matters…" She trailed off as I broke in.

"Every way that matters? How about… if I suddenly need a kidney… and Keith here isn't a match? Isn't my father? Medical history… how about the fact I may have been dating my BROTHER and no one thought to mention it? Does that not matter?" I was angry and hostile, but I had a right to be.

"Again you're right, we should have told you, but we're telling you now. We've also decided it's time to have that paternity test." He smiled gently again, all loving concern and patience. My father, ladies and gentlemen, the pacifist Sheriff.

**_Apparently they'd decided enough was enough. A paternity test would put to rest all of our issues… only it wouldn't. It wouldn't change the fact that they'd lied to me. It wouldn't change the fact that I could have committed incest. It wouldn't change the fact that I might not be who I thought I was._**

**_Things have a way of working themselves out. They always do. I just had to wait for the results of the test, and then re-evaluate where my life stood. Who I was, because if I wasn't Veronica Mars anymore, did I want to be Veronica Kane?_**


	15. Part 15

**_Surprisingly enough I didn't get grounded for giving my parents a full week of the silent treatment. There were no recriminations at all really, my Mom was solicitous, my Dad was contrite, and I apparently walked on water._**

**_Logan and I were getting along well, I was doing my damned best to prove to him I wasn't like Lilly. Not really, not where it counted._**

Logan was driving me home after school. We'd made plans to get together and watch movies, tame and boring, but watching movies with Logan was a whole new experience. He openly mocked the actors that he'd known since he was a small infant, having lived in and around them his whole life. He made fun of their acting ability, their clothes, told anecdotes on their personal lives, this one was a junkie, that one had affairs, that one was really gay, and he always carried on until the end of the movie.

It was like being at a movie with a professional heckler. I had never spent so much time laughing in my entire life. My face actually hurt at the end of the day from smiling so much. Life, life was good at the moment, even with the test of doom hanging over my head.

I'd decided I couldn't wait for the DNA test my Dad had scheduled. To be honest three days after Lilly had let the big secret out, that I might be a Kane, I'd ordered a DNA test online, they send you a package, a few drops of blood and a few weeks later you'd have your results. I'd held off on actually doing the test. Until Lilly had dropped the second bombshell that my father had known all along he wasn't my father.

I tried not to feel guilty, tricking my dad into doing the DNA test. I tried to think of it as the right thing for me. No matter the results, he was my father, but I had to know. Had to know if Duncan and I were actually related, if only for my own peace of mind.

I'd told my father it was for a health class project, convinced him I was squeamish; it had been all too easy to lie right to his face. He'd pricked his finger without a fuss, smiling at me. I think he was just glad to be back to semi-normal, without the silent treatment.

Lilly and I had dubbed it the test of doom, there was an elaborate naming ceremony as I'd poked myself with the tester stick to place on the small sheet of paper. I already had my father's; Lilly came with me when I dropped the envelope in the mail. She'd held my hand and told me we were sisters no matter what the results were.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Logan's arm sliding around me. He placed a soft kiss on the back of my neck, before his voice whispered in my ear, "How about we skip the movie and go to the beach? We'll go to your place, get your suit, and we'll go swim in the ocean like dolphins." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You just want to go surfing with the boys!" I laughed out before turning in his arms to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Guilty as charged Sugar puss." He laughed.

"No deal. You promised me movies." I pouted for a moment and he gave in gracefully, or not gracefully if the long suffering sigh was anything to go by.

"Okay. Movies at your place, dinner with your family, and then, maybe, just maybe if I'm a good boy, a walk on the beach?" He tilted his head and batted his eyelashes at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're such a ham! As for the good boy part, I much prefer you when you act like yourself." I puckered my lips and blew him a raspberry. I finished up in my locker and he slung his arm around my shoulder, leading me out of the school.

"C'mon Veronica, you know I try to be a good boy for you." His voice was high-pitched and very little boy-esque. I laughed up into his face, which meant I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.

I stopped to apologise, the words stumbling out of my mouth, as I blushed. The young man I bumped into laughed it off, smiling as Logan tried ineffectually to pull me away.

"Don't worry 'bout it superfly. No big, no bruises, no broken bones." He smiled and I couldn't help but notice the whiteness of his teeth against his dark skin. He has a beautiful smile.

"Veronica Mars." I held out my hand for him to shake as Logan rolled his eyes.

"Wallace Fennel." He shook my hand before gently dropping it, probably because of Logan's scowl. "As you can probably tell it's my first day here. I'm not quite sure what to make of the place. I've gotten lost more times than I can count today." He laughed self-depreciatively before shaking his head.

"Look for us tomorrow at lunch. We'll be in the quad, I'll give you a tour." I smiled and then laughed outright at the look on Logan's face. "This is Logan, since he's too rude to introduce himself. Logan Echolls." I watched the recognition slide across Wallace's face and smiled knowingly. "Of the Hollywood Echolls." I said in my best snooty voice.

Wallace laughed; Logan scowled more, tugging on my hand, yet to say a word. Sometimes he could be so rude. "But I've got to be going, tomorrow, lunch, quad! Don't forget!" I waved as Logan practically dragged me away.

"It wouldn't kill you to be friendly once in awhile you know. He wouldn't have given you cooties." My voice sounded sterner than I'd meant it too, I smiled to soften the effect.

"For you? I'll be friendly tomorrow, but today! Today we have plans!" Logan laughingly swung me up and around in his arms, spinning me around twice before setting me on my feet. "Get your cute little ass in the car, we have movies, and the sooner we get the movies and dinner over with, the sooner we get to the beach!" He practically shoved me in the door.

I was laughing so hard I could barely catch my breath. Sometimes Logan bordered on the ridiculous. His enthusiasm at times was absolutely over the top. It was one of the reasons I loved him.

Loved him. I paused, my laughter dying abruptly.

Oh shit.

**_Sudden realisations, they tend to knock your feet out from underneath you. Or your whole world, I'm not even sure how it happened. One second I was enjoying myself, hanging out and having a good time, and the next second? I was head over heals I love with Logan Echolls._**

Logan got into the truck still smiling, but it faded away as he noticed the look on my face. "You okay Veronica?" His voice sounded concerned and unsure; obviously he wasn't sure what had changed in his walk around the vehicle.

"I'm fine," I hesitated for a moment before I said the only thing that came to mind, "I just remembered I have an essay due for AP English, I'll work on it tonight." I smiled, but I could tell it looked forced.

"That look came from an essay? I was sure you'd been told the world was ending tomorrow." He tried to make light of the situation, making a joke like he always did. It didn't lighten my mood.

I'm in love with Logan Echolls. I turned to stare at him as he started the vehicle, taking in his profile, the set to his jaw, and the line of his nose.

"See something you like?" He smirked as he turned to face me, meeting my eyes before putting the truck in gear and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do." I smiled when he grinned before continuing. "See that cute guy over there, the one with the blonde highlights? He's totally hot." I managed to say it with such a straight face that Logan actually turned around to stare. I burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"You, you think you're so cute don't you." His voice was gruff as he leaned over to kiss me lightly. He slowly pulled out of the parking lot, focusing on the road. "You sure I can't convince you to change our plans? Do something other than movies before we have dinner with your parents?" He smiled that smile, the one that told me he was up too something.

"Not the beach, what else did you have in mind?" I smiled at him. There was no way I could tell him how I felt. Not now, not till things were settled between us.

"You'll see Veronica. You'll see." I love it when he plays the mysterious card. Logan has a romantic streak as big as the Grand Canyon. It used to annoy Lilly to no end, but there was something about a guy that loved to keep you on your toes that had me smiling at odd times.

When we pulled up to the boardwalk I was slightly confused, even more so when Logan held my door open, helped me out, but led me in the opposite direction of the actual boardwalk.

"Where are we going?" I craned my head back to see the festival behind us.

"Here." He stopped in front of a small store, no signs, just an address on the front door.

"Logan?" I asked questioningly, this was odd even for Logan.

He opened the front door, holding it open for me, and ushering me inside. The shop was small and intimate, a front desk, a vase of fresh flowers. The walls were white, the carpet was grey, and I still had absolutely no clue as to why we were here.

A tiny woman came from a concealed back room, stepping gracefully to the front desk, and smiling at Logan. "Mr. Echolls, you're early. We weren't expecting you until eight thirty." Her smile was friendly; I could tell she dealt with difficult people on a regular basis.

"Some of our plans fell through Sandy, could you possibly fit us in now?" He smiled that charming smile and I could feel the room suddenly heat up a few degrees.

"As a matter of fact we can. Yours was the last appointment of the day. This way we can take care of you and then call it a day." She smiled as she stood up; she finally turned towards me, extending her hand. "Cassandra Cruise," she paused for a moment before smiling, "no relation to Tom Cruise." We shook hands, my grip slightly unsure. I still had no idea what was going on.

Logan took my arm as he led me through the partition behind the desk; it wasn't hidden at all, just an optical illusion, looking like one solid wall. We stepped into the back room, which had hard wood floors, and mirrors, hundreds of mirrors lining the walls.

Logan had taken me to a dance studio.

"Ballroom dancing, the dance of love, elegance, and style." He smiled at my unsure gaze. "Mom's having a soiree next month, formal, traditional dancing, I would be honoured if you would considering the invitation of attending as my guest." He bowed low over my hand before smirking at me. "And this way, I won't step on your toes and squash them into mush."

I couldn't help but laugh. This was probably the weirdest gift I'd ever received. "You're not afraid I'd step on your toes?" I asked curiously.

"Nope. You weigh about as much as a mouse, if you step on my toes the worst you'll do is get closer to me." He grinned, laughing as I lightly smacked his arm.

Cassandra called us over and our first dance lesson commenced.

_**Dance lessons with Logan Echolls. Who would have thought? I mean, he's not exactly the most social person, and to want to take me to a shindig his parents were throwing? That was a huge step. At this point I was still refusing to hope that he might love me. I knew he liked me, wanted me, but I wasn't holding out for love.**_

_**We danced, we laughed, and we stepped on each other's toes. By the end of the night my toes were black and blue and I was threatening to buy steel-toed dancing shoes. Logan's feet weren't doing much better, for all his jokes about my weighing next to nothing; apparently stepping at the wrong moment could lead to severe bruising.**_

_**We barely made it back to my house in time for dinner.**_


	16. Part 16

_**Dinner was supposed to be a quiet affair. Mom, Dad, Logan, and I all sitting around a table sharing a quiet meal, but that was before we walked through the door and my mom waved a manila envelope in my direction.**_

_**I'd gotten mail. The test to be exact. The results were in.**_

I stood frozen in the entry way as I looked at the envelope my mother held in her hands. Logan, having not expected me to stop so suddenly, bumped into my back. He wrapped his arms around me and placed a quick kiss on my shoulder.

"Move it, babe, traffic jams are so passé." I could feel him smiling against my shoulder. I moved towards my mother, slow motion style, or maybe that was just in my head. I wasn't sure if I was ready to read the results.

"Thanks Mom. Logan and I are going to be in my room. I'll leave the door open." I cut her off before she could make the request. I grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him down the hallway into my room, glancing out before I shut the door slightly; just enough so that I'd have warning before one of my parents stepped through.

"Logan? I need you to be very, very quiet for a few minutes. This is important." My eyes didn't leave the envelope as I spoke to him. His arms slipped around my waist, holding me close, and I felt him nod against me. Logan didn't say a word.

I tore the envelope open slowly, pulling the top sheet of paper out. I stared at it for a few minutes, the words blurring before my eyes, before I sagged against Logan.

"Um…" Logan trailed off as he read over my shoulder, "why did you need a paternity test Veronica? Something you're not telling me?" He was still holding me gently against him, which was good, I wasn't sure I had the strength to stand on my own.

"My mom had an affair with another man. Well technically the affair was with my father." The words came out on a breathless rush; once the floodgates opened I couldn't seem to stop them. "She was with Jake Kane. They'd been together on and off since high school, sweethearts. He was married to Celeste, but still kept my mom around, and then she met my dad. There wasn't enough time between them. She wasn't sure… and my dad didn't care, so…" I trailed off into uncertainty as Logan went very still behind me.

"That's why Duncan broke up with you? Because he thought…" Apparently Logan was capable of losing his voice, his trailed off into nothingness.

"Lilly told me, the day of the car wash, she'd over heard Celeste and Duncan talking, she felt I had the right to know." I was starting to tremble now. Everything catching up to me in the matter of minutes, I hadn't realised how much this was affecting me until now.

"So, are you disappointed?" Logan's voice sounded unsure.

"What? That I'm not a Kane?" I asked questioningly, but I knew that's not what Logan meant, he could be very transparent at times.

"Well yes, are you disappointed that you're not a Kane? And… you and Duncan aren't related, where does that…" He trailed off again, turning me in his arms so he could meet my eyes. I could see the worry there, a hint of fear. Logan Echolls was afraid of losing me.

"No, I'm not disappointed that I'm not a Kane. I'm relieved, the thought of… Duncan and I doing… and what it would have meant." I shuddered visibly, Logan's arms tightening around me. "I just, had to know." I hugged him back, standing on tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his mouth. "As for where that leaves us… right where we are. He broke up with me Logan, this doesn't change anything." I smiled at the relief on his face.

Logan pressed a kiss to my lips, teeth nibbling at my lower lip, before pulling away. He let out a loud whooping yell and spun me up in the air. If he kept this up I was going to toss my cookies one of these times.

"Veronica? You've never said, I mean, you've said you wanted to see what this could be, but you've never said, and I just want to, I mean if you're…" Logan trailed off after a moment, before he seemed to visibly pull himself together. He took a deep breath, pushing me towards my bed. Bending down he slid to one knee in front of me.

My breath was caught in my throat. I was going to choke to death right here in my bedroom, on my own breath. Logan was on one knee in front of me, and he was reaching into his pocket, and oh my god I'm only sixteen years old, we both are! What does he think he's doing!

His hand came away from his pocket with a slip of paper. "I had to write this down, cause I'm more liable to forget myself in the heat of the moment." Logan unfolded the sheet of paper, scanning the contents quickly before he turned to look up at me.

"Veronica Mars, we've been 'seeing' each other for a few weeks now. There's been ups, there's been downs, there's been misdirection, and I don't want that to happen here. So I'm going to say this plainly so that even a four year old could understand. Veronica Mars," he paused dramatically at this point, smirk lighting up his face, "would you be my girlfriend?" He unfolded his hand under mine and there in his palm was his science club pin from the sixth grade.

I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it, trust Logan to pick the most romantic, idiotic way to ask me to be his girlfriend. "I'm not wearing that skeezy pin, and we'll see about the girlfriend bit." I grinned at him, winking when I saw his face start to fall.

"Hey, I figured you at least deserved a cheesy proposal." He grinned at me, white teeth flashing, small lines appearing at the corners of his eyes. "Besides, I want to be able to say you're mine, do you know how many guys I had to tell to back off this month? Even Casey wanted to ask you on a date!" He grumbled under his breath.

I took his hand gently in mine, staring into his eyes for a moment before I said seriously, "so if I'm your girlfriend, does this mean you're going to help me with getting revenge on Dick?" I smirked when he burst into laughter.

"Of course! I'd already planned on it." He rubbed his hands together in glee; there was no other word to describe it.

"You know, honey," my voice gave honey a sarcastic lilt, "with my evil genius and your brute strength? We'll be unstoppable." I grinned wider as he laughed outright, falling off his knee to slide to the floor. Logan's hand wrapped around my ankle, tugging gently, then harder until I fell from the bed, laughing and giggling on top of him.

"I'm counting on it Veronica. I'm counting on it."

_**Logan asked me out in the most ridiculous way, I still remember the way he looked, down on one knee. I admit, I panicked; I seriously thought he was proposing. It's kind of sweet the way he needed to write his little speech down. I've gotten quite used to it actually, anytime he has something seriously important to say, he'll jot it down, so that he doesn't forget, losing himself in the heat of the moment.**_

_**I'd learned my paternity. I was officially a Mars. I had a brilliant idea, or at least an idea that I thought was brilliant. The Kanes, with the exception of Lilly, didn't need to know. Duncan didn't deserve the courtesy and neither did Jake and Celeste, they'd never bothered to find out before, why should it matter now.**_

The plan was set for the following Friday. Dick was going to get what was coming to him, in front of the whole school. Logan and I had been planning, organizing, our time together fraught with evil manic laughter, as well as a few very bad Mr. Burns impersonations.

Logan was down right scary when he was plotting with manic glee. I'd had to take a step back, more than once, patting him on the arm until the fire disappeared from his eyes. I also had the feeling that this wouldn't be the only time Dick paid. This was only the beginning if Logan's reaction was anything to go by.

Apparently you weren't supposed to drug the girl that Logan had an interest in. Dick should have known better, but apparently he liked to live dangerously, which was obvious when he took his life into his own hands.

"Whatcha doin?" Logan's voice sounded from behind me, making me jump. The boy moved like a cat, silent and stealthy, constantly scaring the crap out of me when I least expected it.

"Plotting world domination and you?" I snarked. Sometimes Logan asked the stupidest questions. "I'm putting my books away so I can go and each lunch." I rolled my eyes.

"Ah! Lunch in the quad with the common folk, let's go princess." He held out his arm for me to take and I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculousness. "Remember, dance lesson tonight, Sandy won't be impressed if we're late again." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Why do you call her Sandy anyway? I thought her name was Cassandra." I was a bit puzzled at Logan's causal use of the name Sandy, and the way that Cassandra never batted an eyelash.

"It's a secret." Logan mimed zipping his lips and I hit him gently on the arm.

"Should I be jealous?" I asked sweetly, laughing at the gleam that appeared in Logan's eyes.

"Nope. Truth be told, Sandy is a cousin of sorts, married to one of my other cousins for a brief stint years ago. When I wanted to sign us up for dance lessons for Mom's party, I couldn't think of a better person to call." He smiled and pulled me closer for a brief hug.

"What's with the shop? I mean, no sign, no number… you can't even tell it's a dance studio from the outside." My curiosity was getting the better of me, as usual.

"That's kind of the point. Sandy caters to the rich and elite, promises total anonymity so her clients can have two left feet, trip all over each other, and not be photographed by the paparazzi." He grinned at me. "Something I'm sure you appreciate." Logan winked at me, before laughing at my sour look.

We'd made it to the quad just as the pizza guy showed up, Logan quickly paid for our lunch before setting the box on the table. I looked up to see Wallace hesitantly making his way over.

"Hey Wallace! Over here," I scooted over to let him sit on the other side of me, the side usually reserved for Lilly. She'd understand just this once.

Lilly showed up a moment later and looked about ready to blow a gasket that someone was sitting in her place, I broke in quickly before she could alienate my new friend.

"Lilly? This is Wallace Fennel. It's his second day here at Neptune High, and you are going to play nice and be a good girl, for a change." I smiled at her and tilted my head. I'm still amazed how well the head tilt works, even on Lilly, it usually got me whatever I wanted. Logan was especially susceptible to my ploy, caving loudly and for all to hear.

Lilly looked at me for a moment, eyes inscrutable before she turned to Wallace. "Hello Wallace. I'm Lilly Kane, as you've no doubt heard all about me I won't give you details. You're welcome to sit here anytime, just not there. My spot, so scoot over." She smiled winningly and I could see Wallace blushing, another one bites the dust thanks to Lilly Kane.

"Nice to meet you. So question?" He raised his eyebrows at me not bothering to move over for Lilly. "I've been learning the social structure here at Neptune, Jocks, Cheerleaders, 09ers, and then everybody else. What did I do to be welcomed at the exclusive 09er table?" He smiled as he said it but I could see the wariness in his eyes.

"You met me." I smiled, Logan laughed as he slung his arm tighter around my shoulders, Lilly was scowling now. "Okay that sounded more conceited than I meant it to. I must be hanging out with Logan too much." I smirked at his indignant squawk. I patted Logan's arm gently before focusing my attention once again on Wallace.

Lilly, being Lilly and not liking to be ignored for any length of time, came around to our side of the table and plopped herself down in Wallace's lap. That was one way of getting her seat back.

"Oh! You're comfy, I take it back, you sit here every day and I'll just sit on you." Lilly grinned her feline smile at Wallace, and I could see him mentally check himself. He pushed her gently off his lap and moved over a place like she'd originally asked.

"Hey superfly, no need to get cozy. Hot blondes are great and all, but you're not really my type." He winked at Lilly, before smiling a wide smile at her indignant look.

"Not your type? I'll have you know Lilly Kane is every boy's 'type'." She smiled again, but her smile quickly turned to a frown as she heard the 'Not Mine's' being chorused around the table.

"Whatever." She turned towards me, quickly brushing the comments from her mind, "So Veronica Mars, we are getting together on Friday right?" She smiled again, but I could see the touch of mischief clinging to the corners of her lips.

"Can't on Friday, Lilly, you know that. There's that big surf competition, and I promised Logan I'd go with him. Heck, half the school is going to be there." I turned back towards Wallace, smiling as Lilly's giggles were barely muffled by her hand, "So how's about it Wallace? You up for a little sand and surf?" I grinned when he nodded slowly.

"Sounds good."

We easily slipped into conversation, Logan, Lilly, Wallace, and I, excluding most of the others as we chatted, before I knew it lunch hour was over and it was time to head back to class.

Logan walked me to my first class of the afternoon, kissing my forehead before slowly pivoting away, "I'll pick you up at your last class of the day, we'll go straight to the studio." He did a little finger wave and he was gone.

**_Logan and I had filled Lilly in on the plan to get even with Dick. Lilly of course was all for it, even adding her own brand of justice._**

**_Wallace was great, he stood up to Lilly, still does actually, calls her on her bullshit, Lilly for her part has never been able to figure out what to make of him. Logan and I had been dating officially for about three days. Three whole days and nothing had gone wrong, I should have known it was too good to last._**


	17. Part 17

**_Friday turned out to be a beautiful day, just as we'd hoped. The whole thing was so elaborate, so well planned, that even bad weather would have thrown the whole plan off._**

**_Thank God for small miracles. Dick had returned to school the day before, and while he never did anything overt, when I walked into school that Friday morning, Slut was spray painted across my locker. Logan absolutely freaked when he saw it._**

**_I'll be the first to admit I don't think Dick's the brightest crayon in the box, but I never took him for down right suicidal. Spray-painting Logan's girlfriend's locker? That was an act of absolute stupidity, which is probably why Logan stepped the revenge plan up a notch._**

The weather was absolutely beautiful, the waves were high, a perfect day for the Surf competition currently taking place at Dog Beach. Dick was number forty-three on today's roster, so we had awhile to wait.

Everyone was here, the entire school having been let out early because of the competition. Well okay not everyone was here, I didn't see Weevil in the crowd, but anyone who was important to Dick was here, which was the point. Everyone would see him fall.

Logan and Lilly sat on towels beside me, Lilly in a bikini and Logan in board shorts. We were all slathered in sunscreen, as were most of the people here today. The sun was beating harshly down on us, even without moving we were all sweating profusely. Logan moved closer to me, offering me his bottle of water as we watched the competitors.

"You ready for this? He's up soon." Logan's voice was quiet, barely a whisper next to my ear, lips brushing the shell, sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm ready." I spoke quietly. I turned towards him and pressed our lips together. Kissing Logan would never get old.

"Showtime." He smiled softly, brushing my hair back from my face, before slowly getting to his feet. He made his way towards the judges, not hurrying, taking his own sweet time, couldn't have anyone getting suspicious.

I knew what he was telling them, that Dick had been suspended from school for drug use. He was a chronic drug user, GHB, and he'd test positive for pretty much any drug they cared to test him for. The judges were conferring, and I could see when they decided to pull Dick's entry.

Of course we planned it right down to the last second. Dick was already in the water and they couldn't call him out of the water. He'd surf his wave, do his best, and still be disqualified, pending a drug test of course.

That was only the beginning. I watched eagerly as Dick tried to get his feet under him on the board. The wax apparently wasn't working so well, as his foot went out from underneath him, sliding awkwardly off the side of the board. Dick fell forward, smashing his nose on the board, before tumbling into the water.

Poor Dick looks like his pretty face wouldn't be the same. The big thing I learned in chemistry class this week? A hair shampoo for punk rockers with the three-foot Mohawks, eraser, the chemical properties dissolved wax, but only when wet. Slather the stuff on a surf board, let it dry and it wouldn't feel any different than the regular board, right up until the point it got wet and ate the wax away.

Dick had just been the recipient of a rather nasty practical joke. They hauled him out of the water; his nose was bleeding rather profusely, split across the bridge from where he'd landed. He'd also managed to break his board somehow, which was more than I'd hoped for.

I stood up and started clapping, that performance was a perfect ten in my opinion. I waited, the timing had to be perfect, before I slowly lifted my hair off the back of my neck. It was the signal.

I watched Seth come rushing forward towards Dick, flapping his hands, and wiping tears from his cheeks. The one thing I could say for sure about Seth, he was one hell of an actor. I watched as he threw himself at Dick, wrapping his arms around him before his loud voice reached me.

"Oh my god Sweetheart! Are you okay? Look at your beautiful face! Oh honey!" Seth babbled on pressing kisses over Dick's stunned face. Dick's hands came up, presumably to push Seth away.

The shocking part came next, shocking even me; I stood in stunned disbelief as Seth kissed Dick straight on the mouth. Lips pressed to lips, and Dick? Dick wasn't moving away. Dick's hands were tightening on Seth's shoulders. Dick was pulling Seth closer. My mouth fell open. Dick was pulling Seth closer, where was the freak out? Where was the… and there it was.

Dick quickly shoved Seth away, staring at him for a moment, before wiping his mouth slowly, his eyes lit up with a slow burn. It was an absolutely beautiful start to my Friday.

Dick ignored Seth where he had fallen as Seth babbled on about their secret, how he knew that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but he was just so concerned. If I didn't know better I would have said that Dick and Seth were carrying on a secret affair.

Dick moved towards the first aid table, set up for accidents such as this. I nodded to Amanda who was working the booth; she nodded quickly back, before going quickly to work on Dick's nose.

I could hear him cursing from here. She'd apparently used iodine for infection and super glue to keep the wound closed until he could see his family doctor. She gave him two pills and told him they were for the pain.

Good old trusting Dick. He took them dry, swallowing them down, before lying down on the cot provided. In less than an hour Dick would be out cold and the real fun could begin.

_**Drugging Dick? Best idea we've ever had. Well, the best idea Logan's ever had. Poetic justice if you ask me. I remember feeling guilty over these tactics, promising myself if we pulled this off I'd never drink again, I'd never do anything wrong, I'd be a good girl from now on and avoid parties. Then I remembered I was sort of dating Logan and those promises flew right out the window.**_

_**The board had been my idea; the drugging was Logan's and what came next? Was all Lilly.**_

We managed to get Dick into the back of Seth's van without too much trouble. No one even mentioned us carrying the still unconscious Dick across the sand, everyone turning a blind eye. We dumped him in the back, Logan climbing in behind him; I hurried around to the front to climb into the passenger seat beside Seth.

"You know where the Casablancas place is?" Seth nodded and we were on our way. Lilly was meeting us there, she'd left when Dick had fallen to meet up with Beaver and set up the last part of our day of revenge.

Beaver was waiting for us at the gate, quickly jumping in the back with Logan for the drive up to the house. We once again struggled to carry Dick into the house. Mr. Casablancas was out of town on his honeymoon, having just married Mrs. C number six. Kendall was a former Laker girl and was making life in the Casablancas home very, very difficult.

"Dick should really lay off the junk food, his tubby ass is going to weigh three hundred pounds by the time he's thirty." Logan wheezed as he struggled under Dick's weight. Beaver came around the other side, hauling Dick up by the back of his shorts, taking some of the weight off of Logan's arms.

"You should try doing this alone when you're half tanked yourself." Beaver laughed, as they struggled to get him up the stairs.

They finally managed to get him up the stairs and into his bed, pulling off his board shorts, only to find he wasn't wearing any underwear. That made things a whole lot simpler. Seth not being shy stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed with Dick.

"Just make sure you don't shoot my face, I could be famous some day and I don't want this coming back to haunt me." He smiled before burying his face in the crook of Dick's neck, their bodies twined together.

"Something's not… quite right." I stared at them for a few minutes, before I carefully arranged Dick's legs so that one of them was between Seth's, grabbing one of his arms, I flopped it over top of Seth's back, resting Dick's hand on the curve of Seth's ass. Perfect. "Perfect!" I quickly began snapping photo's from different angles.

"Done!" I said after a few minutes. Seth quickly got up from the bed, putting his clothes on quickly. "Hurry up guys, I want to head home and shower, maybe for a couple of days, just being near that jerk makes me feel dirty." He paused for a moment before smirking, "and not in the fun 'I'm such a bad boy' kind of way." Laughing he made his way out of the bedroom leaving Logan and I alone with Dick.

"You sure about this? We can stop it now." Logan looked at me and the sincerity in his eyes made my stomach hurt. He was so earnest in wanting to protect my sensibilities.

"You really think you could stop Lilly once she gets an idea in her head?" I laughed out right. Logan must think he's got super powers to be able to stop Lilly when she has her mind set on something.

"You two can leave the room for a few minutes. It's my turn." Lilly stood leaning against the doorway, a bottle of wine in one hand, and a bottle of lube in the other. I got a sudden flash of what she had planned.

"No Lilly. You can't do THAT." I moved towards her, but she turned her cold hard stare on me.

"Think about it Veronica Mars. If Dick had managed to get you alone, even for five minutes, drugged and unconscious, what would he have done? I was drugged that night too, it's my right, he's got to pay, and he's got to learn not to do that kind of shit. This way he'll know what it feels like." Her evil smile made an appearance and I felt Logan shudder next to me. Lilly was very, very scary.

"We'll meet you downstairs." I nodded at her and grabbed Logan's hand, practically dragging him from the room.

"We're not really going to let her do that to Dick are we?" He sounded confused, a little lost, but the disgust came across clear in his voice.

"She's right Logan. If he doesn't learn his lesson now, he's never going too. I couldn't live with myself if that happened to someone else. I just couldn't." He pulled me closer, hugging me tight as I buried my face in his shirt, breathing in his scent.

"What did you want to do when this is all over?" Logan's voice was muffled against my hair, I could feel the vibrations of his voice against my scalp and it made me shiver.

"Alone time. I just want to be somewhere no one else is." He stiffened slightly and I quickly amended my statement. "No one else but you." He relaxed against me, smiling into my hair.

"Sounds good. We'll ditch the rest of the gang and go do the you and me thing. One of these days you're going to give me an answer on wearing my pin." He was mock serious, but I could hear the underlying doubt in his voice. He still wasn't sure I wasn't trying to be just like Lilly.

Lilly slowly stepped from the room, a self-satisfied smile on her face. She held the bottle of wine in her hands, but the lube was missing, left behind as evidence. "Done and Doner. Let's get out of here." She sashayed away from us, and I couldn't help but shake my head. Lilly, Lilly wasn't afraid of anything.

_**Revenge had its purposes, I felt better for the whole thing, and I managed not to feel guilty at all for leaving Dick alone with Lilly. He really did deserve it.**_

_**Logan and I got our alone time. Needless to say, once again, I got more than I bargained for.**_


	18. Part 18

**_The joke was definitely on Dick. I still can't believe that Lilly did what she did. I mean a wine bottle? And the truly scary part was that Lilly kept the wine bottle. She had plans for it. Ulterior motives. Lilly had a plan. All I could remember thinking was, 'oh lord help us all.'_**

**_Logan of course didn't do what I'd expected. We went in the opposite direction of my house. He had a surprise for me, and oh boy what a surprise._**

"Where are we going?" I could hear the uncertainty in my voice as we turned the corner heading away from my house.

"You'll see." Logan had a small smirk playing around the edges of his lips, he shot me a look, then blew me a kiss and I couldn't help myself. I giggled.

I knew about half way to our destination where we were going. Logan's house, it was the only thing in this direction.

"Your house? That's the big surprise?" I put a little bit of pique into my voice, pretending to be annoyed.

"Well, my pool house to be exact. No disturbances." Logan leered at me and I felt my heart start to race. I'd been thinking about the back seat of the Xterra for, far too long.

"Oh really? What type of girl do you think I am Logan?" I laughed outright at the look on his face.

"I thought we'd hold hands and cuddle, talk, you know, all the girly stuff you girls seem to love. Where is your mind Veronica Mars?" he snarked at me.

"In your pants?" I questioned sweetly causing him to choke on the air he was trying to breathe. Score one for me!

Logan parked the Xterra and we both got out. He came around to my side of the vehicle and grabbed my hand, kissing me softly before leading me towards the back of the house. I saw the pool house first and my heart sped up. We were moving towards something, something more, something I might actually remember tomorrow.

Showtime.

We were barely through the door before he had me pressed up against the wall, hands on my shoulders, lips pressed to mine as he kissed the breath from me. His tongue parted my lips with ease and I was lost. Lost in the feel of his lips on mine, his hands massaging my shoulders, the press of his hard body against mine as he ground against me.

I could feel his hardness pressing against me, digging into my abdomen as he thrust, he wanted me, wanted all of me. I couldn't stop the moan surging up from my chest, breaking against his lips like a wave crashing on the rocks. Hard, merciless, helpless to resist, I was drawn into him, moaning against his mouth as his hand moved down to cup my breast, fingers tweaking my nipple.

I arched against him, pressing my groin against his leg, trying to get some friction, I pressed harder and he pulled away. I blinked hazy eyes up into his smiling ones, I couldn't understand why he'd pulled away.

"There's a bed right over there, think we should move? Get more comfortable?" He smiled a bit as the annoyance crept across my features. I reached my hands up to pull him back down to me, but he laughed and danced away. "Bed, comfy, snuggling!" He laughed, grabbing my hands and pulling me reluctantly away from the wall.

Logan spun us around, twirling me until I was laughing and dizzy, pressing his lips to mine, resting our foreheads together a moment later. "I love the way you laugh."

Before I had a chance to respond, he pressed me back against the bed, settling over me, face serious. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. You can set the pace." He smiled gently as I felt myself relax. I hadn't even realised I'd tensed up.

I grinned, pressing my hands against his shoulders, pushing him away, disappointment flashed across his face as he moved away, but I kept pushing, my hands on his shoulders, laying him back across the bed. I climbed into his lap, settling against his groin, against the hardness I felt there. "Here's good." I laughed into his mouth as I kissed him again, feeling his smile against my lips.

I wasn't quite sure what I was doing, I didn't remember the first time, had nothing but our fumbling sessions in the back of the Xterra to go on. I fought hard to not just blurt out the truth, that I didn't remember our night together. I didn't want to hurt Logan's feelings.

I ground down as he thrust up, my mind going black at the white-hot arc of pleasure snaking through me, taking my breath away. My fingers fumbled at the buttons of his shirt for a minute before he gently brushed my hands away, undoing the buttons slowly, Logan kept his eyes fixed on mine as he shrugged the shirt off.

I burst out laughing at the smirk on his face. "That one too." I pointed to the t-shirt he'd been wearing underneath. Smug bastard. His laughter wrapped around me as he tugged the shirt off, and I was now sitting in the lap of a half naked Logan.

"Turn about is fair play Sugarpuss." I could feel his hands tugging at the bottom hem of my shirt. Turn about was definitely fair play. I slapped his hands away, giving him a smug look of my own. I cross my arms and pulled the shirt quickly over my head, revealing my white lace bra. Logan's hand came up, one finger trailing down the soft curve of my breast, "That one too." He smirked at me.

My hands shook as I reached behind me to remove my bra. I was now half naked sitting on a half naked Logan. I felt the blush creeping across my face, down my throat, taking up residence across my breasts. I felt hotter as Logan's eyes travelled downwards with the slowly spreading redness, ending up on my breasts.

I could feel my nipples hardening under his gaze. The flush on my skin got deeper and I couldn't help myself, I brought my hands up to cover my breasts, the embarrassment taking over.

Logan grabbed my hands and shook his head. "No, please don't, you're beautiful." The hushed tone of his voice almost making me feel like it was true.

"Small breasts and all?" I couldn't help but ask. I looked nothing like Lilly. I don't think I ever will.

Finally tearing his gaze away from my chest he met my eyes, a slow smile sneaking across his features, "They're perfect. You're perfect."

I yelped in surprise as he flipped me over, settling on top of me. "I know I said you could control the pace, but," he cut himself off as he lowered his head to my chest, taking one of my nipples into his mouth. White light flashed behind my fluttering eyelids. I love the way his mouth feels on me.

He scraped his teeth gently over my nipple and I was flying. Frantically pushing at him, his jeans, my jeans, our clothes disappearing in a matter of seconds. I gasped as I felt him slide harshly against me, slick steel against my wet opening. My head flew back and I was ready.

Ready for more, ready to remember. I opened my eyes and met Logan's intent gaze. "Condom?"

"Veronica we don't, I mean, I know, we… are you sure?" His voice was choked, hesitant as his fingers slid against the side of my face brushing my hair off my forehead.

"Condom." I said more sure now, not answering his question.

Logan moved away, fumbling in the bedside drawer, finally coming back towards me with a foil package in his fingers. He tore it open with his teeth, his eyes never leaving mine, one hand slipping down between us.

"That's talent, being able to put a condom on one handed." I joked weakly. I could barely breathe as I felt his erection nudge gently at my opening.

Our eyes were locked as he began to slowly slide inside, words lost in that moment. He took a deep breath and kissed me, thrusting harshly inside.

I arched my back as the pain lanced through me, agony radiating up from my groin.

"It'll only hurt for a minute sweetheart, breathe through the pain." He kissed my lips as my mouth gaped open in shock.

_**Imagine my surprise. Having sex with my almost boyfriend, thinking I wasn't a virgin anymore, and finding out differently.**_

_**I did some research after that, on GHB and its side effects. One of the most common being sore abdominal muscles and urinary tract infections. I felt stupid, idiotic, foolish for believing Logan could have slept with me in the state I was in at Shelly Pomroy's party.**_

_**I should have known Logan would never do something like that. I'm just glad it didn't ruin everything.**_


	19. Part 19

**_I can still remember how gentle he was. Arms trembling, body held so still so he wouldn't hurt me, and all I could do was lay there frozen in shock. I admit he handled it better than you would expect. Logan's constantly surprising me, there's a depth to him most people don't get to see._**

His breath panted hot in my ear, as I lay frozen. We hadn't slept together at Shelly's party. We hadn't had sex. I was still a virgin, or at least I was up until two minutes ago.

I ached, not really pain, just a dull ache that burned, throbbed, prompted me to wiggle just a little to ease the sensation. I felt Logan groan, hips thrusting as he lost what little bit of control he was retaining.

Logan whispered softly against my ear, "I'm sorry," and he was moving, slowly thrusting out, before gently pushing back in, mindful of my discomfort.

My vision went white, as he pressed deeper, entered me fully. I hadn't realised he wasn't all the way in. He was still whispering, over and over repeating I'm sorry as he moved, bucking against me, still soft, gentle, tender, fingers stroking my shoulders as he held me close.

I felt him press away from me; upper body lifting, and I couldn't stop my hands from clutching at him, trying to pull him closer. Lips pressing to mine, he kissed me tenderly as he continued to thrust, tenderly; I knew he didn't want to hurt me. He'd been harsher with his fingers, thrusting deep, hard, hitting that spot that made me keen with pleasure.

"More," I whispered against his lips and he pulled back, I could see the uncertainty on his face as his eyes searched mine. Whatever he found there seemed to reassure him because he pulled me closer, pressing a fast hard kiss to my lips before burying his face in the crook of my neck.

Then he thrust, hard, deep, harder still, and I couldn't think at all. It hurt, I could feel the pain in brief flashes as moved faster, pounding into me as his breath beat against my shoulder, panting on each inward motion, tandem, I couldn't breathe at all.

My hair is sticking to my forehead in wispy little strands, making my skin itch. Logan's abdomen is slick with sweat as he moves over me, in me, slick and sliding against me, I'm so lost in him, in the feel of him. My nipples ache, they're hard and peaked, rubbing against the coarse hair on his chest, making them burn with every motion of his body. I feel like I'm burning alive.

"God Veronica," his voice stutters out as he slows his pace down, building us higher. I'm still clutching at him, wanton, I know I'm going to be embarrassed about it the moment we're done but I can't bring myself to care right now.

"No," I moan out, I'm aching for more, anything, all of it, all of him. "Harder Logan, please." My voice breaks on a breathless sob as he complies, his lips finding mine, face tense and straining as he struggles to last, struggles to hold on.

I can feel his hands moving down my body and I'm not sure… oh. He's, his fingers are… oh. My back is arching without my permission, arching against him as I'm flying free, away, Logan's gone, there's nothing now but the sensations pounding through me and I'm lost in it, gone, away.

In the distance I can hear his groan, feel him stiffen against me as he orgasms into the latex covering him. I want to feel it, feel him coming with me, but I'm too lost in the sensation, too lost in the feel of my own body spinning out of control.

**_We've had sex a couple thousand times since, but that first time? I actually lost consciousness. I was totally gone. I knew I loved him before, but I wasn't sure how he felt about me. Sometimes I'm still not sure. I mean sure, I know he likes me, obviously, and he tells me all the time he loves me. But there's this look he gets sometimes, when we're together, in that way, you know sexually, he gets this look in his eye, on his face that tells me he's not there with me. I know it could just be the heat of the moment, but… I can't help but wonder if he's thinking of someone else._**

**_I know. Shut up Veronica, he loves you, it's obvious, or at least that's what Lilly tells me all the time. But following someone like Lilly, she's a tough act to follow._**

I awoke a short time later, wrapped in Logan's arms. I couldn't help myself; I blushed from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. I moved closer, inhaling his scent, noticing that he smelt vaguely of me.

"You smell like me." I whispered into his skin. My blushed deepened as I realised the inanity of that comment.

"I should." Logan was smiling down at me, shifting me so he could reach my lips. He kissed me tenderly, softly, the most gentle kiss he'd bestowed on me so far in our short almost relationship.

"Now explain. Why the frozen look? It didn't hurt that much did it?" He looked concerned, fear lighting his features.

I should have known Logan would catch that. No matter what anyone says, the boy is sharp, missing very little of what goes on around him.

"I thought…" I trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"You thought what? Veronica?" He looked really worried now, and I took a deep breath to fortify myself before telling him the truth.

"I thought we'd slept together at Shelly's party." I closed my eyes, humiliated for even thinking such a thing. I knew better. Logan wouldn't take advantage of an unconscious girl.

"You… WHAT?" His voice broke over me and I nodded slowly, keeping my eyes closed. "Why would you think that Veronica? What… I mean, why?" His voice stuttered out and around me, I could feel his heart beating at a fast pace against me.

Logan was angry.

I tried to move away, but he pulled me closer, brushing his hand across my forehead, moving my hair away from my sweaty face.

"Why would you think I could do something like that?" His voice was softer this time, and I relaxed into his arms.

"I woke up, we were together, and I was sore. I… I guess I jumped to conclusions." My voice sounded so little even to me. I'd been such an idiot.

"Do you really think I could do something like that? Is that what you think of me?" I could hear the hurt in his voice now, my eyes popping open to meet his confused expression.

"NO! Logan, I'm sorry, I… it's just the situation; I don't think you're like that. I wouldn't be here now if I thought you were like that." I smiled tentatively but the hurt was still there, shining brightly as he stared down at me.

"I would never hurt you, Veronica Mars, not when all I want to do is protect you. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." His voice was soft, sincere, and I felt ten shades of worse.

"I'm sorry Logan. I should have known, even then. I shouldn't have panicked." Remorse stained the words as they left my mouth. I couldn't tear my gaze away from his.

"Yes you should have, but we have time to work on those trust issues, yes?" He smiled tentatively, leaning down to place a soft kiss on my lips. "Does this mean you'll wear my pin now?" He grinned cockily, making a joke to ease the moment.

"I don't know…" I said hesitantly, closing my eyes as if to consider.

"Veronica Mars! Don't tell me you're one of those girls! You know…" he leaned closer and whispered, "an easy one?" He smirked as I tried to hit his shoulder, easily holding me down as he kissed me harder.

"I told you, the pin is gaudy." I laughed at the mock outraged look on his face. My smile slipped for a moment and I couldn't help but ask, "So we're okay now?"

"No. Not by a long shot, but we could be." Logan didn't hesitate with his answer, placing another soft kiss on my lips before he bounded out of the bed. His body was practically shaking with excitement. "Get up! I have to go rent a billboard."

I stared at him confused for a moment before my curiosity got the better of me. "Billboard?" I questioned.

"Yep! Announcing to Neptune that one Veronica Mars has consented to being my girlfriend." He grinned cheekily, before hauling me to my feet.

Life would never be boring with Logan.

"Don't you dare!" Laughter rippled from my throat as I started pulling on my clothes. "My Dad would throw a fit."

"Which reminds me! We have a dance lesson in an hour, and then dinner with your parents." He smiled at my confused look. We weren't supposed to have dinner with my parents till Monday. "I phoned your Dad earlier today, asked if we could do dinner tonight instead of Monday. They're expecting us at seven."

"Why today instead of Monday?" I couldn't remember if we'd made any plans for Monday, other than plastering the hallway with the nude photos of Dick and Seth.

"Monday is a surprise, which I already had approved by both your mother and your father. So get moving!" He clapped his hands before grabbing me and swinging me up in his arms. Wet lips descended on mine and he buzzed me quickly on the mouth, laughing as I pulled away in disgust.

"EW! You spit all over my… never mind." I laughed as he arched an eyebrow. I had his saliva in a few more interesting places now. Hopefully we could fit in a shower before the lesson.

**_Things could have gone so much worse. He could have hated me for not trusting him that much, for thinking that he would take advantage of me in that situation. Sweet, trusting, Logan, or you know, not._**

Dinner was an easy affair, full of light banter and laughter. Logan had managed to find time for a shower after our dancing lesson. Dropping me off at home to shower and change a full hour before dinner, promising he'd be back in time. He'd made it, barely.

We were sitting in the living room, Logan, Mom, and I on the couch, my Dad in the easy chair, watching some stupid made for T.V. movie. I couldn't concentrate, I kept thinking about the test results sitting in my room. How I haven't told my Dad yet, how now would be the perfect time, except it wouldn't because of Logan. But I could hand Dad the results and not say what they were, he couldn't yell at me for doing the test early, not in front of Logan, at least I hoped he wouldn't yell at me in front of Logan.

I squeezed Logan's hand gently and got up, heading towards my bedroom, towards the papers that confirmed I was a Mars. I took a deep fortifying breath as I headed back out into the living room, papers clutched in my hand. I wordlessly handed them to my Dad.

"What's this? Another A from my genius daughter?" Dad laughed at me, face only turning serious when he saw my sober expression. He glanced down at the papers, his eyes shooting up to mine, shock, anger, and relief warring for dominance across his face. "How?" Everyone else in the room was forgotten.

"I couldn't wait. I had to know, so I ordered an online test." My voice was breathless, waiting for his reaction.

A loud whoop of joy made me start in fright, Dad leapt out of his seat swinging me into his arms and spinning me around until I was dizzy. We both laughed, he was kissing my cheeks and hugging me so hard I could barely breathe.

"Someone going to share the good news?" Mom's voice broke into our celebration and Dad finally let me go, practically flinging the papers at my mother. Logan's eyes met mine in confusion and I shook my head, letting him know I'd tell him later.

Mom's joyous shouts joined my Dad's and they hugged, before turning to me, hugging me close.

I looked up in time to see the front door close as Logan headed out into the night. I kissed both my parents on the cheeks before rushing after him.

"Logan!" My voice came out shrill, hurting my own ears, but it made him pause on my front walk, turning slowly around to face me.

"You didn't have to do that while I was here." His voice was gruff; he'd known exactly what was in the papers I'd handed to my Dad.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just… I didn't want him to yell." I smiled at him as he walked closer to me.

"You should be in there with them celebrating." He smiled as he finally reached me, pressing his lips softly to my forehead, arms coming around me to hold me close.

"And you should come back with me. I want to celebrate with my two favourite men." I smiled up into his face, and pressed our lips together. Soft, sweet, chaste kiss, before tugging him after me. "I'm thinking sundaes all around." I laughed at his horrified expression.

"Oh god, I won't be able to eat anything for a week if I try to keep up with you!" I swatted at him, but he easily dodged me. "I'm kidding. Are you sure Veronica?" He stopped for a moment, pulling on my hand to stop our forward momentum.

"I'm sure." I smiled softly before tugging again.

"Favourite men huh?" He laughed as he followed me back into the house.

**_It could have been a disaster telling my father in front of Logan. It wasn't. I hadn't seen my father smile that brightly in a long time. We were almost like a family. Happy, carefree, eating ice cream with fattening toppings. I can still picture the surprise on Logan's face when we sat down to eat our Sundae's like a family. I could tell he wasn't used to the togetherness my family shared._**

**_Life? Was finally looking up. I had Logan, I was officially a Mars, and Duncan had started dating a girl named Meg. Things were almost normal again._**


	20. Part 20

**_Monday had the potential to be a raging disaster. Logan and I had printed out the pictures on my brand new photo printer. They'd turned out better than we'd hoped. The hallway at school looked like it had brand new wallpaper, right up until you looked closely and saw Seth's naked ass, and Dicks sleeping face._**

**_Poor little Dick, I think we may have broken him._**

The howling laughter echoed down the hallway, looks like the entire school had now seen the photographs. After Dick's performance on Friday during the Seth kiss, and then the subsequent knocking Seth to the ground, it was a logical conclusion most of the student body came too.

They were obviously witnessing a lover's spat. Complete with over the top dramatics, and blackmail material. Ah the soap opera that was Neptune High.

We all waited in anticipation, Dick hadn't shown up to school yet. I held my breath when I saw Beaver walk through the front doors and gripped Logan's hand harder. This was it. The moment we'd been waiting for.

Dick walked through the doors like he owned the place. Anyone who didn't know him probably wouldn't have noticed his walk. The slight awkward way he was moving down the hall. I could see the moment he noticed the pictures. Noticed the stares being directed in his direction. Anger flashed across his face, then mortification, then a pure unadulterated rage.

He was playing the part perfectly, like he'd read the script before hand. I knew Dick could be trusted to be predictable.

Heading in my direction, I felt Logan grip my hand harder, letting me know he was there for support during this confrontation.

"You BITCH!" Dick screamed. I didn't even flinch. I actually shocked myself at the cool I was maintaining.

I arched my eyebrow, a patented Logan smirk turning up the corner of my mouth, as I waited for him to say more.

"You did this! You… you…" Dick's words stuttered to a stop as his face turned bright red, a vein started throbbing in his temple.

"Careful Dick, you wouldn't want to strain your vocabulary." I mocked; the vein in his head was totally fascinating. The angrier he got the faster it beat.

"You CUNT!" I could feel Logan tense beside me, but I squeezed his hand, letting him know I wanted to handle this.

"Hurts don't it?" I kept my voice low, trying to sound vaguely threatening. At my whopping height of five feet tall, it was a little difficult to intimidate the big boys. "Waking up and not knowing what happened. Being sore in all the wrong places. Feels like a hangover from hell, but it's not. Is it Dick?" My mouth firmed as I remembered waking up next to Logan.

I know waking up to Logan wasn't a bad thing. But thinking I'd lost my virginity and didn't even remember it? That was bad, and that was Dick's fault.

His mouth tightened but his eyes finally shifted from mine. I could see it now, lurking in his eyes, the thing I'd been looking for. Guilt.

I could see practically the entire school watching us, trying to overhear our conversation, but I'd deliberately kept my voice low. This wasn't a conversation for everyone to overhear. This was between us.

"Feeling guilty Dick? Cat got your tongue?" I baited him, waiting for him to blow.

I could see him weighing his words carefully, eyes shifting to meet Logan's gaze and he nodded imperceptibly. "I'm sorry," he muttered out. I almost didn't hear him.

"What was that Dick? I don't think I heard you right." I needed to hear him say it out loud. I needed him to realise, no, I needed him to admit he'd done something wrong.

"I'm sorry I put the GHB into your drink at Shelly Pomroy's party." The words came out rushed and clipped together all on one long breath. But he'd finally admitted to doing something wrong. It was a step in the right direction.

"The pictures will be down by lunch." I nodded at him and moved away, Logan still clinging to my hand. I stopped halfway down the hall and turned around, meeting Dick's gaze from where he hadn't moved, "But Dick? If I hear about something like this again…" I let my words trail off as his face turned bleach white. I was understood, Dick wouldn't be drugging another girl at a party. Not while I was around anyway.

_**Justice. It's a funny thing isn't it? A double edged sword, I got even with Dick, but… I showed a part of myself I'm not sure I should be proud of. The part of me that was just like Lilly.**_

_**If I've been relating the details right, then you should understand that I wanted to be like Lilly. Right up until I managed to be just like her… and then I wasn't so sure that's who I wanted to be.**_

_**It took something very silly for me to realise that being Lilly? Wasn't all it was cracked up to be.**_

Logan dragged me to another 09er party. He'd said something about conquering my fear, not letting anyone else win, being strong. Or something along those lines, I was too busy quaking in my sandals to actually listen to a word he said.

My nervousness had slowly faded away when Lilly had walked up beside me, linking our arms and pulling me away from Logan. I glanced back over my shoulder, his smile reassuring me. It seemed like hours ago, maybe it was hours ago. I'd finally given in and had a little bit to drink. Logan had gone to the bar to get every drink that he'd placed in my hand. He's trying to allay my fears, and I have to admit to myself it's working.

I couldn't remember seeing Lilly in awhile, so I patted Logan's hand to get his attention, whispering in his ear that I was going to find Lilly. He kissed me softly on the cheek before he nodded, letting go of my waist reluctantly.

Searching for Lilly in a house full of boys when I was totally sober was difficult enough. Searching for Lilly in a strange house full of boys when I was half drunk was next to impossible. I couldn't help but feel hurt that she'd ditched me, when she'd known how nervous I was.

I could hear her voice, coming through an open window. The strident tones of some guy with her, I moved closer to hear better, wanting to make sure she was okay. If I'm honest with myself, I really wanted to know what or who had dragged her outside the party.

Weevil.

"Look Blondie. I know you don't want to be seen in public with me. That's fine. I understand the whole different sides of the zip code thing. Calling me out in the middle of the night to an 09er party? Not the brightest idea you've ever had." Weevil's voice was gentle, almost teasing. I could hear Lilly sniffling light. She sounded like she was crying.

"So I'm not bright?" Lilly's tone was defensive and I could now hear the tears clearly. Lilly Kane was crying. The shocking part was that Lilly Kane was crying over Weevil.

"Don't put words in my mouth. You want to fight, we'll fight, you want to cry, we can do that too. Just spit out what you're trying to say so I can get out of here before someone sees me." Weevil's voice had gone from gentle to slightly angry.

"So this wasn't one of my better ideas." Lilly's voice was muffled. I could hear a wet sound, and blushed.

I heard a zipper go down and I bolted. I did not want to hear Lilly and Weevil having sex.

Lilly reappeared a few minutes' later, slightly dishevelled, eyes red, even her nose was splotchy. I quickly headed in her direction herding her into the bathroom.

"We need to fix your makeup." I said without preamble, not letting on I'd heard part of her conversation.

"I won't be seeing Weevil again." Her voice sounded slightly sad. I'd never heard Lilly sound sad before. Not over a guy at any rate.

"You're… disappointed?" I asked questioningly, I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"No way!" Lilly tried to make her voice sound upbeat but she failed miserably. "He wouldn't have been able to handle my fabulous self for much longer anyway. Move on, trade up, right?" She finally met my eyes and I knew. Lilly Kane actually liked Weevil Navarro.

"Right." My voice was tentative, as I gently rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry Lilly." I offered the apology, hoping it would do something.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Veronica Mars. Let's go drink, dance, and be merry!" She bounced to her feet, her momentary sadness seemingly forgotten.

"Can I be Sue? I'm not sure I could pull off being Mary." I quipped quickly, trying to make her smile. It worked, she laughed at my antics, just like she always does.

"You can be whoever you want to be Veronica Mars. Just don't try to be me. Sometimes it's not all it's cracked up to be." With that last bout of honesty I felt something I'd never felt before. I felt sorry for Lilly.

**_We'd made our way back to where Logan was sitting. He'd taken one look at Lilly's red rimmed eyes and had known something was wrong. I'd waved him off, and then proceeded to join Lilly in getting rip roaring drunk. Skunked I think is the preferred term now a-days with the young folk._**

Lilly and I had wandered to a deserted corner of the party. Neither one of us could stand under our own power; we were leaning heavily on each other, trying to maintain our balance on the gently moving couch. At least I think it's moving.

"You've got it pretty sweet, Veronica Mars." Lilly's voice was soft next to me, and I struggled to turn my head in her direction.

"Why's that Lilly Kane?" I giggled out.

"Your parents know you exist. Even when they didn't know you really belonged to both of them, they still knew you existed." Lilly's voice was melancholy, dripping with depression.

"Don't be an idiot Lilly. Your parents know you exist." I patted her knee gently, laying my head back on the couch, maybe that would stop the room from moving around on me.

"Nope! Saint Duncan exists, I'm merely here to provide entertainment, and a wild contrast to their only son." Lilly laughed self deprecatingly, suddenly she sounded way to sober.

"They love you Lilly, they just don't understand you." I tried being consoling but the motion of the room was getting in the way, I'm pretty sure I'm going to throw up if it doesn't stop soon.

"Do you understand me, Veronica Mars? Do you really?" Lilly's head tipped over onto my shoulder, her breath felt hot against my skin. "Sometimes I'm not even sure I understand myself."

"Of course I understand you! BFF remember?" I linked our hands together and pulled her closer, trying to stave off the nausea for at least a few more minutes.

"BFF, I remember. Always and forever right?" Lilly sounded so lost.

"Right." I agreed quietly, closing my eyes, but quickly opening them as the spinning got worse.

Lilly stood from the couch, pulling me with her, catching me as I stumbled. "Let's go find that boyfriend of yours. Enough of the poor, poor pitiful Lilly act." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Lilly always made me smile.

"I love you Lilly, Sisters forever remember? Whether with love or blood, doesn't matter, sisters forever." I could hear the slur in my voice, but it only made Lilly laugh.

"That's right. Sister's forever, and on that note, I have a piece of advice for you." She leaned in closer like she was going to impart the biggest secret of all. Wasn't how this whole thing started? I couldn't remember.

"You'll always be more fabulous than me Veronica. Just because you aren't afraid to be who you really are, remember that when you look in the mirror." Logan's arms came around me, holding me steady as Lilly placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Later guys, don't have too much fun without me!" With a wave of her fingers Lilly was gone.

"What was that about?" Logan whispered into my ear.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll figure it out when I'm sober." I slurred out, trying and failing to turn around in his arms.

"Let's get you to bed Mars, before you fall on your face." Logan laughed, picking me up gently in his arms. The world tilted and I could feel the colour draining from my face.

"Bathroom first." I mumbled, snuggling closer to feel the laughter vibrating through his chest.

**_For the second time in less than a year I woke up not knowing where I was, the light coming from the wrong direction yet again. I was still wearing my bra and panties, and there was a masculine arm wrapped around me._**

**_I'd slept with Logan Echolls._**


	21. Part 21

**_Waking up next to Logan is always an experience. Waking up with Logan the morning after with the hangover from hell was something entirely different. Through the pounding in my head, the queasiness in my stomach, it was still kind of sweet. Logan was… understanding._**

I couldn't breathe, I'm sure that's what woke me up. My lungs were slowly being squeezed to the point of death. The tight pain across my chest jerking me from the sleep of the unconscious, my eyes jerking wide open as I scrambled out of the bed towards the bathroom, falling to my knees in my haste.

"Straight ahead Veronica, the bathroom light's already on." Logan's sleep muffled voice came from behind me as I struggled to my feet to make it to the bathroom in time.

Bare minutes into my retching, Logan's hands came around me, pulling my hair away from my face, holding it in a loose pony tail as he rubbed soothing circles across my back. I was pale and shaky; sweat beading across my forehead and upper lip as I struggled to contain my heaving stomach.

When I finished Logan handed me a wrapped toothbrush and a glass of water. He waited patiently not saying a word as I brushed the foul taste out of my mouth, then handed me two aspirin. He took my hand and led me back to the bed, gently laying me down before spooning behind me.

Logan's fingers brushed my hair off my face, his lips close to my ear. "Feel better now?" I shivered at the feel of his breath brushing over the tiny hairs behind my ear.

"Not really. I'm never drinking again." My voice was quiet, slightly choked as I groaned into my pillow.

Chuckling behind me, Logan's arms tightened, before he placed a soft kiss at the nape of my neck. "It's not really you Veronica."

I stiffened in his hold, I couldn't help it, "And what am I Logan?" My voice sounded slightly angry, I couldn't help it.

"Marshmallows and promises." He rolled me over to face him, placing a tender kiss on my lips. "You've always been marshmallows and promises, Mars. You're not Lilly, you're not this girl you've been pretending to be the past few weeks." I stiffened more against him, but softened when he pressed his lips to mine again. "Just be you Veronica, I'll be happy no matter who you are." He smiled gently at me and I felt myself relaxing even more into his arms.

"And if I am more like Lilly?" I couldn't help but ask, Lilly's words from the night before coming back to me.

"Then you're more like Lilly." Logan shrugged before smiling goofily down at me. "I'll take you any way I can get you, red satin and all." Logan's lips came down on mine, more demanding now, seeking entrance, and I gave in willingly.

I pulled away after a few moments. "You know we'll have to talk eventually right?" I questioned. Things were too unsettled between us.

"Of course." Logan mumbled against my lips. "Just not now." His hand slid up my torso cupping one breast in his palm. I moaned into his lips unable to help myself.

_**I know, I know, total cop out. Skipping out on the good parts. But there's so much more to this story, more than just sex, love, manipulation and secrets.**_

_**Yah, I don't believe that either. It all started with a secret. Two secrets really, secrets that changed everything, changed the dynamic of our group, the shape of my life, the shape of my personality.**_

_**I wasn't sure who I was anymore. Was I Veronica Mars? Or was I a cross between Veronica Mars and Lilly Kane? I guess everyone goes through that as they grow up. That change from youth to adulthood, the struggle to find themselves. My version of the struggle came complete with soap opera storylines, angst, intrigue, and secrets. **_

_**It all came back to secrets.**_

Monday at school started the same as every other Monday at school, with one exception. Logan and I walked through the doors of Neptune High holding hands. It wasn't a big thing; it wasn't a major life altering change. Holding hands didn't have the power to change the universe.

Lilly nodded knowingly to us as we passed her, smiling that secretive smile she was so good at. The one that said, I have a secret, a good one.

"What are we doing after school?" Logan's voice startled me, my eyes whipped from Lilly's smiling face to Logan's Cheshire grin.

"Want to go to the beach?" I suggested, spinning my lock, and opening my locker. I had to let go of his hand, which didn't feel right at all. Logan being in tune with me placed his now free hand at the small of my back.

"Want to try surfing?" He laughed at my look of disdain. "I'm kidding. Why don't I ask Dad if we can borrow the boat? Get a few of us together and go for a cruise?" He smiled softly, placing a kiss on my forehead as I shut my locker and turned towards him.

"Sounds good. Who?" We linked hands again and started moving towards his locker.

"Duncan and Meg, Lilly," he paused for a moment, thinking, "maybe Dick and the Beav?" Definitely not a well-rounded group.

"Sure sounds good. You talk to the rest I'll talk to Lilly and we'll give it a go." I grinned when his smile turned lascivious.

"Give it a go huh? How about we skip inviting anyone else and we'll work on that ourselves?" Before I knew what was happening, Logan had me pressed up against his locker, mouth hard on mine as he kissed me breathless.

"Break it up you two!" Lilly's voice cut through the haze Logan and I were in. He slowly lifted his mouth from mine, never breaking eye contact. "All right, that's enough, you're turning me on." Lilly's laugh cut through the tension, and Logan and I smiled.

"Then our nefarious plan is working." I winked at Lilly over Logan's shoulder, before extricating myself from his arms. "Remember to ask everyone." I laughed when Logan groaned and banged his head against the locker. "Be a good boy." I gently kissed his cheek before turning back to Lilly.

We linked arms and started walking towards homeroom. "So spill Veronica Mars."

"Up for a boat trip after school?" I deliberately played dumb; sometimes it worked, but usually not on Lilly.

"I'm always up for boating, don't play dumb Veronica Mars." Lilly laughed. "Logan. You. Alone all night in a bedroom, spill." Lilly and I stopped just outside of our homeroom.

"Not here." My voice was quiet as I looked around. "We'll talk later. Alone." I smiled slightly before leaning closer. "I've got a secret. A good one." I grinned when Lilly laughed.

"I'm sure you do Veronica Mars. Or at least you better." We were still laughing when we stepped through the doors.

**_Everything was set and ready to go. Mr. Echolls had let Logan take the boat, we'd stocked up on provisions on the way to the dock, and we were ready._**

**_Everyone was supposed to meet us at the Dock. I hadn't realised that Lilly was bringing someone else._**

"You ready?" Logan's voice broke into my reverie. I couldn't help but wonder if this was such a good idea. Duncan and I… we weren't friends anymore. I wasn't sure if we could be friends anymore, even if I did know the real reason he'd broken up with me. Things couldn't be anything but strange.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled at Logan, trying to reassure him. I knew it wasn't working when he immediately took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Everything's going to be fine Veronica. You'll see." He leaned in and gently placed a kiss on my forehead. "Let's go." We both got out of the Xterra and made our way towards the boat, where Lilly and a guy were standing, the other 09ers standing well away from them.

I saw why when they turned toward us and I was faced with Weevil.

He smiled slightly at my shocked expression, ducking his head before grinning outright. I turned towards Lilly taking in her pleased expression, her devious smile, the way she casually brushed against Weevil's arm every few seconds. They weren't holding hands, but it was obvious they were more than friends.

Logan went to open his mouth and I squeezed his hand hard, making him look at me. I shook my head slightly, asking him without words to not say anything. I wanted to see how this played out. I wanted to know what Lilly was up too. I couldn't help but remember her tear-stained face, red-rimmed eyes, and runny nose from the night before.

Logan nodded slightly, letting me know he'd understood. "Ready to get this show on the road?" His voice was jovial as he clapped his hands together.

"We're not getting on the boat with him." Dick's voice came out loud and clear. Glaring at Weevil.

Weevil's mouth opened to reply but I beat him to it. "Dick." One word and Dick froze, turning to face me. "Let's go." I gave him my best steely look. Watching as he took a deep breath and got on the boat. Everyone else followed suit. I noticed Duncan and Meg for the first time. I remembered her now; she was on the cheerleading squad. They looked cute together.

Logan took my hand and led me onto the boat, Weevil and Lilly getting on behind us. This was definitely going to be an interesting boat ride.

**_You may wonder what a boat ride between friends, and semi friends, and not so much friends might have to do with the story. I wasn't sure at that point what was happening._**

**_I should have known that Lilly had a plan all along. It started with a game._**

To say things had been tense since we got on the boat would have been an understatement. Lilly kept trying to lighten the mood, passing drinks around and being Lilly. Logan had turned up the music to ear splitting, as we cruised out into the harbour. Dick was still glaring at Weevil, and Weevil, for his part, hadn't said one word.

"Okay this is fun." Lilly's voice broke into my thoughts, and I turned to stare at her. A small sarcastic smile lit her features. "Anyone want to start pulling teeth to make the day complete?" She asked with false cheer.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, the tension easing slightly. Lilly always had a way of diffusing any situation or making it worse.

"Let's play a game!" Lilly clapped her hands, bringing the cooler closer to us, passing out coolers.

I was hesitant to take mine. Alcohol these days was definitely not my friend.

"Everyone's played I never, I assume?" Lilly's voice had that lilt to it. The one that shouted she was up to something.

We all agreed that we knew how to play the game, and Lilly started us off.

"I've never kissed my best friend." Lilly and I laughed as we both took a drink. We could see the boys around us practically salivating at the thought.

"When?" Logan's voice was close to my ear. I hadn't realised he'd dropped anchor and come to join us.

"You were there, remember? Homecoming? You dared Lilly to kiss someone in the limo…" I trailed off as I saw comprehension dawn on his face.

"Ahhh, a little girl on girl, never gets old." He smiled before quickly pecking me on the lips.

"I've never had sex where anyone could see." I took a drink and watched as everyone but Meg and Duncan drank with me.

"And where was that Veronica Mars, you vixen!" Lilly's voice came sweet and bubbly as I blushed to the roots of my hair.

"Logan's Xterra with the door open." Logan's cheek rubbed against mine as he pressed our faces together. "Logan was in such a hurry he didn't even close the door." I laughed as he pinched my arm.

"Weevil and I outside of the party on Friday." Lilly laughed as Dick choked on his cooler.

"The backseat of Lilly's SUV at the beach party a month or so ago." Weevil's voice sounded amused as he moved closer to Lilly. He'd finally spoken, and ah, such words to start with. I could feel my face get even hotter. I'd been the one to catch them that time.

We went a few more rounds, getting drunk with every question asked. We were all picking stupid silly things that we all had done, or that we'd all known the others had done.

"I've never told someone a secret that wasn't true." Lilly's voice broke slightly on the last words, her eyes meeting mine as she slowly raised her cooler to her lips and drinking.

"Explain." My voice was slightly breathy as I stared at Lilly. Which secret hadn't been true, why had she lied at all?

"Your mom and my dad did date, in high school. It ended there. There was no affair. The pictures that Celeste showed Donut were from their high school prom. She told me the truth, even if she lied to Duncan." I could see the truth in Lilly's eyes. She'd lied to me.

"I've never lied for my own personal gain." My voice was slightly choked, the game now only between Lilly and I as the others watched on in bemusement. I felt my eyes widen comically as Lilly took another drink. "When?" I asked, my heart fluttering in my chest.

"The same lie. I had my reasons, not all of them were for personal gain though. I wanted you to stop mourning Donut, wanted you to smile again." Lilly smiled tremulously.

Logan's voice came harsh against my ear, breaking me out of the trance I was in. "I've never put my best friend's happiness before my own." Logan, Lilly, and Duncan all drank, as I sat there dumfounded.

I looked back and forth between them; confusion apparent in my eyes, before I had a chance to question Duncan's voice spoke up.

"I've never believed the lies my parents told me." Duncan raised his glass to his lips and drank, as did Logan, Lilly, Meg, Beaver, and Dick.

I'm starting to think this was a conspiracy on all their parts. I couldn't get my mind over the shock that Lilly had lied about the secret. Why had she lied, there had to be a reason. There was always a reason.

"I've never set my best friend up with my ex-boyfriend." Lilly drank, and everything was coming clearer.

"I've never set my ex-girlfriend up with my best friend." Duncan drank.

I felt like a spectator in a ping-pong match.

"I've never taken my ex-girlfriend's advice on how to land her best friend." Logan's hand came up and I felt the bottle meet his lips next to my face.

"I've never not wanted my best friend to be happy." Lilly, Duncan, and then Logan all drank.

"I've never been involved in a conspiracy." I spoke softly, and raised my glass to my lips. Lilly's face was blank as she drank. I watched Logan's hand lift, Duncan raise his glass, and Weevil hesitate before taking a large swallow of his drink as well.

"I've never not loved Veronica Mars." Logan's voice next to my ear, but I watched as Lilly and Duncan both drank.

_**Sometimes a secret is a secret for a reason, and sometimes you just have to come clean. Let the truth be known and let it have its reign. I'd been royally played by the master. Lilly had gotten the end that she'd wanted. I wasn't sure why I'd been played so well.**_

_**But there you have it. The story of Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars, how we came to be, and how we came to stay.**_

_**A story started by a secret, and finished by the truth.**_

_**That day on the boat, I can remember so clearly, was the beginning of everything. The end to the secrets, but the beginning of Veronica Mars, version 2.0.**_


	22. Behind the Scenes pt 1

I'd driven back from TJ early. I'd wanted to see her. I found both of them at the Pep Squad car wash, dressed in skimpy shorts, bouncing along to the music. Those white shorts left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

I'm not sure when I realised how much she meant to me, how much she couldn't ever be to me. She wasn't mine, could never really be. She belonged to the world at large, to the Kane's, to every damn person that wasn't me.

It didn't stop me from wanting her though. I took a pen out of the glove-compartment along with a torn piece of notebook paper and started writing, glancing up every so often to watch the gentle swish of her blonde hair. The way it glinted in the sunlight as it fell softly down her back.

I wrote how beautiful she was, how much I wanted her, how I dreamed of her every night in my bed. The words flowing from me as I described how I wanted her there with me, under me, her soft body clenching around mine.

I glanced up and knew I'd never give it to her. How could I? Sweet little innocent Veronica Mars would never understand. Would never reciprocate my feelings. She was Duncan's and Lilly's, and I was Lilly's creature.

I folded the note up gently and put it in the glove-compartment with the pen before slamming it closed. Starting my SUV I glanced over once more, seeing that Lilly was gone, and Veronica was getting into her Dads squad car.

Time to head over to Duncan's for some quality game time.

We'd been gaming for a few hours when Lilly cornered me coming out of the bathroom. Not much Lilly did surprised me anymore but the words that came out of her mouth actually did manage to surprise me.

"I know your secret Logan Echolls." She smiled the kittenish smile that had melted my knees on many occasion, but failed to do so now.

"What secret is that?" I quirked my eyebrow for good measure, it never paid to show Lilly your hand too early.

"You want Veronica. In a more than friendly manner." I tried not to show my surprise but the triumph on her face told me I'd failed miserably.

"And how did you come to this stunning conclusion?" She was pressed up against the front of me like a second skin. My lack of reaction must have been glaringly obvious, cause she began to move her hips against mine.

"Come on Logan? Knee socks? Dead give away, besides, you forget I actually DO know you." Lilly laughed. Laughed from the soles of her feet right up through her mouth. She thought she was so smart.

"What are you going to do about it?" My voice came out low as I gently grabbed her arms pushing her away, and put some distance between us.

"Why Logan. I'm going to help you land my best friend." You could have knocked me over with a feather. The pleased expression on her face, the cat that ate the canary.

Lilly was always surprising the hell out of me. I should have been used to it by now.

Lilly had been at Veronica's earlier. She'd told Veronica secret number one. They might be sisters for real. Lilly explained that Veronica was absolutely devastated and had refused to hear the second secret. The one we'd come up with. Lilly was going to tell Veronica that I had a crush on her. Apparently the time was not now.

At least I now knew why Duncan had broken up with her. God. Adultery and incest, our lives were becoming more like a soap opera, my parents would be so proud.

"So we'll give her some time to adjust to the idea of her maybe being my sister, then I'll spring the secret on her. We've got to wait for the right moment. Veronica… well Veronica's more stubborn than people give her credit for." Lilly smiled her devious little smile, the one I'd seen on too many occasions when she thought she was smarter than everyone else. Trouble was, she usually was.

"She's never going to fall for it. There's no way. She doesn't like me like THAT Lilly. She's still hung up on Duncan." I almost felt pathetic. Needing my ex-girlfriend to help me snag a new girlfriend. What happened to my infamous Echolls charm?

"How can she resist the fabulousness of Logan Echolls? No one can resist you for long… except maybe me. Cause I'm twice as fabulous as you are." She smirked at me over the rim of her coffee cup.

I couldn't help but laugh. Lilly was nothing if not confidant.

"So we'll wait until she's had time to adjust and then what? Ambush her? Drop the bombshell? Kidnap her and tie her naked to my bed?" I snarked back at her. There was absolutely no way this was going to work.

"Nope. We'll play passive aggressive. She's a sucker for that. Remember she dated Donut?" Lilly laughed outright now at the shocked look on my face.

"You know Lillian Kane? This plan of yours might actually work." I could hear my bemused tone of voice and had to laugh at myself. I'd never get over the deviousness of my ex-girlfriends brain.

"Of course it'll work. Duh. I'm like, totally smart." She smiled then, a pure joyous smile, and I remembered why I'd fallen in love with her in the first place.

"And then you'll be happy, Veronica won't leave, and I… I get to have my single sexy fun I've been not having while she's been crying all over my shoulder." She smirked again, and I remembered why I didn't love her anymore. Lilly Kane always had her own best interests at heart.

Shelly Pomroy's party and the time was now. I'd received my marching orders from Lilly. Sit, drink a lot, and stare. Something I definitely could manage, except I was nervous. What if she totally freaked out? What if she hooked up with some random guy? What if she tried to hook up with Duncan, damn the consequences.

At least Lilly had taken care of the Duncan equation. She'd hooked Duncan up with a freshman. A really, really easy freshman. Duncan was sure to get some, Veronica was sure too see, as Lilly had said she was going to point Duncan's drunken groping out to Veronica.

This whole thing was totally going to backfire on all of us.

They were here and heading towards the bar, Lilly smiled in my direction as she tugged Veronica along, giving me a small nod to let me know everything was a go. There was no way this was going to work.

Lilly and Veronica were on the make-shift dance floor now, after having grabbed a couple of drinks. They'd barely even noticed they'd butted in between Dick and the Beav. Veronica glanced in my direction and I did my best to stare intensely as Lilly had instructed me. I wanted to shake my head. Stop doing what Lilly told me to do… but there was no way I was going to win Veronica on my own. I knew nothing about sweet girls.

Lilly smiled and pulled Veronica back against her, pushing her around until Lilly's chin rested on Veronica's shoulder. I could feel my cock harden, straining against the zipper of my pants. Who wouldn't get turned on seeing two totally hot chicks grinding on each other.

Veronica looked left, towards where Duncan was being mauled by the freshman, I watched her face fall, her eyes fill up with tears, she quickly downed the drink still in her hand, and then she did what I was afraid of. She grabbed someone and kissed the hell out of him. No wait. She grabbed DICK and kissed the hell out of him. I was halfway out of my seat before I could stop myself.

I watched her face, she barely looked at Dick, I'm pretty certain she didn't know who she kissed. From the way Dick's face had lit up I'm pretty certain she'd made his night. He walked away towards to bar, presumably to get her a drink… or a tray full of drinks.

It was definitely going to be a long night.

It felt like hours later when I felt her gaze on me again. I opened my eyes and continued staring. There was a tower of shot glasses in front of me. I had to pass the time somehow. She whispered in Lilly's ear and I saw Lilly look in my direction. I knew the time was now.

Lilly was laughing uproariously as Veronica's whole body stiffened. Lilly spoke some more, I watched her lips moved and I knew she was mentioning the knee socks. Almost the exact words she'd used when she'd confronted me. She covered her mouth and continued to giggle.

Veronica turned in what seemed like slow motion to stare at me. I simply stared back. She ran. Out the doors, feet stumbling under her in her drunkenness. The look of devastation on her face breaking my heart.

She really didn't like me. There was no way. No way this was going to work.

I tried to keep track of her, but she managed to avoid Lilly and I for most of the party. Someone mentioned they'd seen her out by the pool, so I made my way out to find her. Maybe if I talked to her I could salvage the situation.

She was laying in a patio lounge chair by the pool. Dick standing behind her, Sean on her lap whispering to her. Dick was attempting to pour shots into her mouth, laughing drunkenly as most of it dribbled across her lips and down her chin.

I heard her whisper Lilly's name and knew it was time to step in. There was no way Veronica would willingly do body shots. It felt good sending my fist into the side of Sean's face, knocking him away from her. Dick shouted but I refused to respond.

I gently picked her up, arm under her knees as she let out a soft drunken noise that sounded suspiciously like wheeee.

"You, Ms. Mars, are seriously trashed." I laughed at her as I carried her back inside Shelly's house. Quickly finding an empty guest bedroom I laid her gently down on the bed.

"Logan…" Her voice is so soft I can barely hear her. I lean in closer, trying to hear what she's trying to say when she sticks her tongue out at me.

"I can't read the words Veronica. Put your tongue back in your mouth and go to sleep." I can't help but laugh at how adorable she is. She surprisingly does as I say. Falling into a drunken slumber.

There's no way she'll be comfortable sleeping in that tight white dress. It's a good thing I have experience undressing unconscious girls. Lilly taught me well.

I quickly and efficiently remove her dress, tossing it haphazardly to the floor. I pull the covers out from underneath her and tuck her in, covers up to her chin so that no skin in showing. I'm turning towards the door when I catch sight of Lilly.

"Dick drugged her. Well technically Dick drugged both of us. GHB I'd say from the type of high. You might want to stay with her." Lilly shrugged as I glanced back at a drugged Veronica.

"I'm going to kill him." My teeth were clenched so hard my jaw ached.

"Not yet, you're not. What you're going to do right now is get undressed. Get under the covers, and cuddle Veronica Mars until she wakes up in the morning. You're going to keep her safe and make sure Dick doesn't come in here to take advantage of the situation. Now be a good boy Logan." She smirked at me, typical Lilly smirk. "I'll deal with Dick."

She was out the door and gone before I'd made up my mind. I turned back to Veronica, gently brushing my thumb down her cheek. I stared up at the ceiling for a moment before I started removing my clothes.

It was going to be a very, very, very long night.

I crawled under the covers, pulling Veronica back against me. Groaning at the feel of her silken skin against my own. I hardened even more in my boxers, my cock nestled between the cheeks of her ass. She pressed back against me, and I stifled the urge to thrust. Reminding my body Veronica was unconscious.

It didn't listen.

I lay awake for hours just holding her. I'm not really sure when I fell asleep. I vaguely remember her telling me she had to pee. Typical Veronica. I let her go, and rolled away, falling quickly back to sleep. When I woke up she was gone. The only trace of her was her perfume on the pillow next to mine.

Wasn't exactly what I was expecting. Veronica to pull a disappearing act. Didn't seem like her at all.

I got dressed slowly, plotting my revenge against Dick for the drugging of the night before. Lilly I could understand. But Veronica. Everyone knew how sheltered she was. Everyone knew she wouldn't be able to handle GHB. There was no way I could let Dick get away with that.

Out the door into the late afternoon sunshine. I also needed to call Lilly and let her know what had happened. She'd have some good ideas on how to deal with Dick.

If she hadn't already.

"We have to do SOMETHING Lilly! We can't just let him get away with this!" My voice was loud; I knew I was close to shouting. I could feel my face getting all red, the vein in my temple starting to throb.

"Jesus Logan, keep your voice down. Of course we're going to do something. It's just not the right time right now." Lilly sat casually on the couch, lounging, as if the world owed her something.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but it just seems… don't you care at all?" I lowered my voice, but couldn't quite keep the anger out of it. Sometimes Lilly was a self-centred bitch.

"Of course I care dorkwad! Sheesh! Veronica needs to be able to get in on it. I have my plans. You can make yours, but we do nothing until Veronica knows exactly what happened." Lilly's self satisfied smile made my stomach turn.

"Right. Veronica Mars extract revenge on Dick Casablancas? And will we both be bringing ice skates? Since hell will freeze over first!" My voice got a little louder and I struggled with my control.

"Trust me Logan. Veronica isn't as sweet as everyone thinks. She's the daughter of a Sheriff, she has a devious mind, just wait, you'll see." Lilly laughed at my dumbfounded expression.

Veronica Mars? Devious? Yah right, that'll be the day.

Veronica is avoiding me. An entire month of her being everywhere I wasn't. I had to admit to myself that Lilly was right; Veronica did have a devious mind, cunning too.

Lilly had called me last night to tell me about Veronica's new clothes, her new hair, she'd warned me what time they were going to be at the school, giving me detailed instructions on where to be and when.

I couldn't believe I was listening to Lilly Kane.

I turned the corner at the exact moment Lilly had told me too, bumping into Veronica and catching her arms before she fell. She was staring at me with those deer in the headlight eyes.

"Well, well Veronica. Playing dress up in Lilly's big girl clothes?" I forced the words out of my mouth, tucking my tongue into the side of my cheek and smiled. I mentally kicked myself as I watched the hurt quickly flit across her face. Stupid Echolls.

"Run along Logan. Veronica doesn't have time to play with you today." Lilly smirked before pulling Veronica away. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she walked away.

I could hear Lilly's words as they walked away. "Told you, Veronica Mars. He's staring at your ass as we speak. Checking out the hotness that is you." Lilly grinned at Veronica, smile spreading ear to ear. Thank you Lilly, for pointing out what an idiot I am.

Veronica glanced casually back at me, a sidelong glance over her shoulder, one I knew I wasn't meant to see. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, so our eyes met briefly when she looked back. It was enough, apparently, as her head snapped back towards her locker.

I was still standing in the middle of the hallway staring at her as she and Lilly walked away. I finally managed to shake myself out of my trance and headed towards homeroom.

Today was going to be a very long day.

With the help of Lilly I'd managed to stalk my way through the first half of the day. Every time Veronica turned around I'd been there. I could see the scared look in her eyes. She wasn't able to avoid me and it was driving her nuts.

I'd lost her in study hall. She'd phoned her father, played sick and left me in the dust. Veronica Mars had outwitted me once again. She always seemed to be one step ahead of me. It was starting to look like I'd have to play down and dirty. Lilly style.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do. Intense isn't working. Passive aggressive isn't working. Nothings working Lilly!" I couldn't keep the frustration out of my voice as I paced back and forth in the Kane living room. Lilly once again lounged against the back of the couch, totally at ease.

"Calm down Logan. Things aren't totally a wash yet. Let me talk to her, sort things out." Lilly's tongue came out to lick along her lower lip. I'd seen her do it before; it wasn't always a good thing.

"Sort what out? She's running, always running lately. The morning after Shelly's party, the past month, today, its just one more sprint for the finish line!" I took a deep breath to calm my frustrations. "We just have to accept the fact that this isn't going to work Lilly. Veronica Mars is smarter than us." My head jerked up when Lilly let out a full-throated laugh.

"You'll just have to beat her to the finish line. When in doubt of your ability to win, cheat." Lilly smirked, as she picked up her cell phone.

"Hi Mrs. Mars! Can I speak to Veronica please?" Lilly absently tapped her fingers on her knees as I stood there in shock. What the hell was Lilly up too?

"Veronica Mars! You DITCHED ME!" Lilly's voice echoed shrilly in the room, I couldn't help but flinch. I had to do a double take to realise that Lilly was smiling as she berated Veronica across the phone lines.

I watched as Lilly listened intently. I couldn't help but feel like I was intruding, so I started to back out of the room, but Lilly shook her head quickly and motioned me to sit. Lilly commanded and I listened. Still her boy after all of this. Old habits were really hard to break.

"You're feeling just fine Veronica Mars. You chickened out. You ran scared of Logan Echolls and we both know it." Lilly's voice was smug. I watched the play of emotions across her face as she listened to whatever Veronica was saying. She met my eyes and winked.

"Exactly. Logan is scary. So between you and me? We're gonna find a way to scare him Veronica Mars." I raised my eyebrows. I couldn't help it. Scare me? This was the master plan?

"Oh Veronica. You know you're already fabulous, but you'll never be as fabulous as me. Use your own strengths. Now as for Logan, this is what I think we should do. You're going to ask him out." She paused for a second; I knew my eyebrows were in my hairline.

"Stop freaking out Veronica Mars! You're going to ask him out. You're going to do it in such a way that he can't refuse." I could just make out Veronica's shrieking voice over the phone, she must be yelling pretty loudly at Lilly for it to come across that clear.

"No. You're going to ask him out, and then you're going to take him for dinner with your parents. Veronica. Veronica Mars! Shut up for a minute! It'll work. Of course it'll work. Logan won't see it coming. You've been avoiding him for over a month now, just walk right up to him in the middle of the hallway, press against him, get him all hot, and then you're going to tell him what time to pick you up." Veronica's voice had gotten really quiet, so quiet I couldn't hear her anymore.

"Seven, yes I realise that's what time you normally eat dinner. Yes I realise Logan would have to be at your parents. Yes Veronica! I know that is… ah you got it now." Lilly smirked and gave me a thumbs up, I was now convinced that Lilly was in fact an evil genius.

She quickly hung up the phone after getting Veronica to agree to the plan. "Don't screw this up genius. Act surprised when she walks up to you in the hallway. Don't let it go too far, let her play it her way." Lilly gracefully rose from the couch, unfolding like a cat after a long nights sleep.

"I'm not a complete idiot Lilly, I'm pretty sure I can't screw up acting surprised." I smirked back at Lilly. Sometimes she underestimated me too. Veronica Mars didn't know what she was up against.

I'd seen Veronica enter the school earlier, just as I was getting out of the Xterra, she and Lilly had walked through the doors in a rush. I'd hurried, trying to keep up, only managing to see them disappear into the girl's room. They'd been in there ever since, half an hour in the bathroom. What the hell were they doing in there?

I didn't dare smile when I saw Veronica finally exit the washroom. Her shoulders were stiff, determination on her face. God she was cute when she was shoring herself up for something she really didn't want to do.

She headed towards her locker, spotted me and bypassed it. Apparently the time was now. I didn't even have to act surprised, this was NOT Veronica Mars walking towards me. Slinking towards me. I could vaguely hear the wolf whistles sounding around the hall as she slinked her way towards me. This was not Veronica Mars, it was Lilly version 2.0.

She pressed herself against me and I couldn't help but draw in a deep breath, she smelled liked marshmallows, soft and gooey with just a hint of sweetness around the edges. My head fell back against the locker with a soft clang as she pressed closer, you couldn't fit a sheet of paper between us now.

Veronica pressed in, sliding her leg against mine as her hand moves up my chest to gently grasp my neck. I felt my mouth drop open in shock. I couldn't believe this was Veronica, sweet Princess Veronica Mars pressed against me like a wonton.

"You. Me. Tonight. Pick me up at seven." She breathed out against my ear before placing a light kiss on my earlobe. I nodded against her, and she was gone. Marching back to her locker, my eyes on her the whole way. Looks like I had a date tonight.

Boy was Veronica in for a surprise.


	23. Behind the Scenes pt 2

I know the plan was for me to pick her up at seven, so that she could surprise me with a dinner with her mother and father. Their plan was to make me all uncomfortable, to sit at a table with a man with a gun, whose teenage daughter I was planning on taking out later in the evening. Lilly knew I could handle it, but I'd decided to deviate from that plan.

I really didn't want to sit with her family if I didn't have too. Not for our first date anyway. Passive aggressive, Lilly had said. I'd show Veronica Mars passive aggressive the best way I knew how.

I pulled up in front of her house at a quarter to six, sitting and staring at her front door as I screwed up my courage and formulated a plan. I knew I couldn't just go in and grab her, she'd balk, refuse to come, I had to do something more.

I quickly dialled Lilly's number, waiting for her to answer.

"Lilly." Came her succinct voice over the phone.

"Hey Lill, need a favour. When Veronica calls you in the next fifteen minutes or so, don't answer. Let her handle this one on her own." I smiled at Lilly's exasperated sigh.

"What are you up to now? You're not supposed to be picking her up till seven." I laughed outright at the annoyance in her voice.

"You know me Lill, never one to stick to the game plan. You with me or not?" I grinned when she sighed again, no one did long suffering sighs like Lilly.

"Fine. But if this backfires on you, you've no one to blame but yourself." She hung up without another word.

I next dialled Duncan's number hearing the short hello before launching straight to the heart of the matter. "Dude, you totally gotta back me up tonight." I kept my voice rushed, knowing Duncan's curiosity would win out.

"Back you up?" He questioned just like I wanted him too.

"I'm… I'm taking Veronica out tonight. To the Village, I need you to show up, later, just for a minute. You don't have to say, you don't even have to say anything to her, just show up?" I made my voice sound desperate.

"What? Logan! What the hell man." Duncan sounded confused and exasperated.

"Look. I know why you broke up with her. The real reason, just… I know the rule man, Dude's don't date their friends ex's, but…" I let my voice trail off into uncertainty. "I should have asked you before hand, but I like her, like, really like her. She's totally giving me the shoulder, and I need something to push her over, just a little, just enough so that she trusts me." I paused for breath, before sighing, purely for Duncan's benefit. "Please?"

"You're out of your mind, you know that?" Duncan hung up before I had a chance to respond. He'd still do exactly what I wanted him to do. Duncan was predictable that way, reliable. He wouldn't be able to resist showing up just to see what was happening.

I took a deep breath and fortified myself before finally leaving the Xterra and heading up the front walk way to Veronica's door. Showtime.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, bouncing on the balls of my feet, keys dangling from my fingers. I couldn't help but grin when Veronica herself answered the door. The look on her face alone was worth it.

"You're early." Was all she said as she stared.

"Yep. Figured maybe we could grab dinner before whatever you had planned for the evening." My grin got wider, smugger, I watched the suspicion flit across her face. I could see the knowledge on her face that I'd known the plan. Veronica Mars was definitely a worthy adversary.

"Dinner's at seven." She sounded so confused, cute, adorable, so adorable.

I pushed my way past her into the foyer, saying hello to her parents. I'd always like her parents, wished my parents were more like them. You could see the genuine caring in everything they did.

"Mr. Mars, Mrs. Mars. I was wondering if you'd mind if I took Veronica out for dinner. I know you guys usually eat at seven, and Veronica's curfew is eleven. I thought if we started a little early we could have a good jump on the evening." I had to struggle not to look at her, to gauge her reaction to what I was saying. Play it cool Logan, I reminded myself, be you.

"Sure Logan. Have her home by eleven. Veronica take your coat, the wind is supposed to pick up tonight." I grinned at her mom's response and caught Veronica's face fall out of the corner of my eye.

"No drinking and driving Logan. And if anything happens call here first." Sheriff Mars, always the responsible one.

"Let me grab my coat and purse, be right back." I nodded and watched her hurry away.

"I'll have her home by curfew Sir. We're going to the Village tonight, no drinking, no partying, just a night out at the shops." I gave them my most sincere smile and watched as they relaxed. Not entirely, but at least a little bit.

I knew with the amount of time Veronica was taking that she was trying to call Lilly. She had to be. I couldn't help but smile to myself, this time she'd been outmatched. She was slowly coming down the hallway towards me, jacket slung over her arm, cell phone in hand. Looks like it's time to get the party started.

I nodded once more to Mr. and Mrs. Mars, taking Veronica's elbow and leading her out to the Xterra. I played the gentleman and opened her door for her, waiting until she was safely buckled in before closing the door. I'd surprised her once today, if I played my cards right I'd be able to do it again.

The wind was a little chilly as we walked along looking at different vendor stalls. I'd watched as Veronica had zipped her coat. I couldn't help but offer her my coat for warmth, as cute as she was shivering in the wind, I'd hate for the only thing to be remembered about this night was how cold she was. She'd politely refused and I could see the little wheels turning in her head.

We'd stopped at one of the vendor stalls, delight lighting her features, as she'd found a puka shell necklace, turning it over and over in her small delicate fingers. I couldn't help but be fascinated over the way she handled the shells. Veronica managed to surprise me once again, speaking in Spanish to the old Mexican. I didn't understand a word they were saying. I watched as money exchanged hands. She shyly handed it to me and I looked at her questioningly.

"To replace the one I broke." I smiled as I accepted the necklace, putting it around my neck quickly.

"I don't remember you breaking my shells." I couldn't keep the confusion out of my voice; I couldn't remember her ever breaking a shell necklace of mine. Her face was alight with happiness and God she was beautiful.

"You remember. We were like, twelve? Thirteen? We were swimming… you tried to dunk me and I grabbed at you…" she spoke slowly, reminding me of a time when we were younger, before Lilly, before Duncan.

"That's right. You were a little imp! You grabbed my shells and tugged. The shells and beads went flying! Celeste had to take Duncan to the hospital!" I started laughing and couldn't seem to stop. "One of the damn shells hit Duncan in the eye. Scratched his cornea, Dude had to wear an eye-patch for weeks!" I slipped her hand into mine and waited for her to pull away. Veronica didn't, clenching her hand around mine.

She giggled, the light pure giggle that always made me smile. "You teased him mercilessly about being a pirate. I remember something about a parrot and a peg leg you bought him on his birthday to go with the patch." We laughed as we continued to walk. Still holding hands.

"Man was he mad. Refused to talk to me for weeks. Forgave you soon enough though, even though it was all your fault." I couldn't help but tease her, smiling so broadly my face hurt.

"True. But I have something you don't." She was smirking at me, batting her eyelashes. Veronica Mars thought she was so cute.

"Oh yeah, Mars? What's that?" I brushed my fingers across her chin, staring into her eyes.

"I'm cute and adorable Echolls. That always gets me out of trouble." I let out a startled laugh as she smirked at me. She really did know her own power.

"What? You're saying I'm not cute and adorable?" I batted my eyelashes at her, giving my best coquet, she laughed out right, a deep belly laugh that made me smile.

"Being small and diminutive works in my favour!" Veronica pinched my chin, turning around and almost running smack into Duncan.

He looked back and forth between the two of us, eyes landing on our joined hands before turning on his heel and stalking away.

"Duncan!" She yelled after him, her voice cracking. We both took a step in the direction he'd stalked off in, but at the last second I held her back by our joined hands. Wouldn't do for us to actually catch up to Duncan and have him ruin my plans by letting the cat out of the bag.

"Let him be. It's not your fault he's behaving like a jackass." I smiled, couldn't help myself, Duncan had done exactly as I'd asked, and Veronica was reacting just like I'd predicted. She tried pulling away but I refused to let go of her hand.

"You mean it's not his fault he's behaving like his best friend?" Veronica snarked back smiling slightly.

"I guess I'm rubbing off on him." Tugging at her hand I led her away from the scene. Time to get the date back on track. I saw her glance in the direction Duncan had gone in but kept walking.

"Ice cream?" She asked hopefully, sticking out her lower lip. I almost gave into the urge to kiss her, but managed to pull myself back from the edge at the last minute. Wouldn't do to have her freaking out on me after all this trouble.

"Nope. I promised you dinner! No ice-cream before dinner." I smirked at her, hoping to tease her into a lighter mood.

"How about ice-cream for supper? I've been trying to talk my Dad into a sundae night for ages." I frowned for a minute as she giggled, before smiling.

"Now that we can manage. Sundaes, I mean. Maraschino cherries have nutritional value right?" I grabbed her up into my arms and spun her around laughing. This date wasn't a disaster; I was one step closer to my goal. Maybe I shouldn't listen to Lilly so much, apparently she knew nothing about her best friend, or at least, not as much as she thought she did.

The rest of the date was a rousing success, other than the fact I spent the last half of it debating over the goodnight kiss. I finally managed to talk myself out of it, deciding instead to take her home before curfew. You could never impress the parents too much.

I'd been trying to call Veronica all weekend, her mother had run interference, or at least that's what I assumed, since it didn't seem likely Veronica hadn't stepped foot inside her house this weekend. She hadn't been to see Lilly, she hadn't been seen anywhere. Veronica Mars was avoiding me, again.

I showed up early for school on Monday hoping to catch her before the bell, to corner her, to force some sort of reaction out of her. We'd had an amazing date and now she was running scared? Nothing made sense.

She showed up just before the bell, looking like herself. No more playing dress up, no more armour of punk rock clothes, just Veronica in a swirling pink flowered dress, softly curling blonde hair, and light pink lip gloss. She looked breathtaking.

I slid in next to her when she finally opened her locker. Glancing up quickly, she looked away, refusing to meet my eyes.

"So I was thinking. Friday was great. Want to try the boardwalk tomorrow? We'll go right after school." I tried my best to keep my voice sincere, trying to infuse it with as much meaning as I could, as I stared down at her.

"Look Logan. We both know this isn't happening. Either you want to get back at Lilly for dumping you, or you're trying to be nice and cheer me up after what Duncan did. Drop the act and let's go back to the way things were. Go apologise to Lilly, she'll take you back like she always does and life can go back to normal." Veronica didn't look at me once during her speech, grabbing her books and walking away from me. I blinked in shock, watching her walk away, on her part she didn't look back once.

Sometimes I just didn't get girls.

I saw Lilly heading towards me, books in her arms, heading towards her first period class, for once she was walking alone. I grabbed her arm pulling her into the girl's bathroom and kicking the doorstop under the door to hold keep intruders out.

"Geez Logan! Grabby much?" Lilly's voice grated across my already raw nerves.

"I want to know why. Why is she running? Why now? We had our date and it was absofuckinglutely perfect!" I paced back and forth trying to puzzle everything out in my head.

"I haven't spoken to her. The date was good? Did you give her your impression of an octopus?" Lilly raised her eyebrow at me, lips turning up at the corner as she mocked me.

"No! I was a total gentleman! I didn't even try to steal a kiss!" I grumbled loudly, continuing to pace.

"That's your problem then. You didn't even kiss her goodnight." Lilly shrugged her shoulders heading towards the door.

"That's not it! She just gave me some bullshit line about trying to cheer her up, or get even with you, or some such shit." I shook my head; I was feeling like an idiot. I should have known someone like Veronica Mars would never fall for my smooth Echolls charm.

"Getting even with me?" Lilly raised her brow and lifted one slender shoulder. "You trying to get back in my pants Logan?" She laughed slightly at my horrified look. "That's what I thought, it's just her insecurities talking. Every girls got 'em."

"Well what the hell do I do Lilly? I can compete with another guy, can't really compete against her now can I?" This whole thing was starting to look hopeless, well more hopeless than it was in the beginning.

"I'll talk to her, see what the deal is, see if I can bulk her up." Lilly smiled coming towards me, for a moment I almost back away; she had the look of a panther stalking her prey. I barely managed to hold my ground, but all she did was kiss me quickly on the cheek. "I'll talk to her, we'll deal." She winked at me and she was gone.

I stood in the middle of the girl's bathroom thinking over my options. I really didn't have any. Wait. I'm in the girl's bathroom. The flush crept up my neck and I hurried out and towards my first period class. A boy in the girl's bathroom was just wrong.

I was driving myself insane. I knew it, the maid knew it, and the hole I was wearing in my floor knew it, yet there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop it. No, that wasn't right, there was something that could stop it. Lilly could stop being a selfish bitch; pick up her phone and fucking call me.

I flipped open my cell phone for the thousandth time and willed it to ring, which is probably why I threw the phone half way across the room when it actually did ring. I felt like an idiot scrambling across the floor after it, answering with a breathless hello.

"What are you doing jerking off?" Lilly's voice came across with a muffled smile. I banged my head on the floor a couple of times, hoping it would knock some sense into me.

"No, stop being a bitch and tell me. She hates me right? Hated the date? She's still in love with Duncan? Fuck, why did I let you talk me into this?" I kept banging my head on the floor.

"She likes you." I paused in my self-mutilation, waiting for her to say more, anything else but apparently unless I fished that was all I was getting.

"What?" Was the most intelligent thing I could come up with. She likes me? Then what the hell was with the cold shoulder? The hiding? The telling me to go back to Lilly? I really didn't understand girls.

"You heard me the first time dork boy. She likes you, in a more than platonic way." I could hear Lilly laughing outright now, the laugh that told me she thought I was a hilarious idiot.

"But…" I trailed off when Lilly broke in.

"She thought I'd mind. Friends don't date friends ex's. It's the rule." Everything was starting to make sense.

"What did you say to her?" I couldn't help but wonder if Lilly had screwed me over on this front. It would be just like her to get my hopes up, then take it all away on a whim, bitch that she was.

"What do you think I told her? I told her to go for it, throw herself at you, she's pretty certain she ruined everything with her little stunt today." I felt something loosen in my chest, something that felt suspiciously like panic.

"She likes me?" I couldn't help but ask. I was an idiot, a dumbfounded idiot.

"Get over it. Be prepared to get pissed off tomorrow, its time to start our revenge on Dick. You can use it to your advantage. Show Veronica that blinding jealousy that used to drive me mad." Lilly giggled when I sighed.

"What did you tell her to do?" I couldn't completely keep the fear out of my voice. Lilly had a dangerous mind and I was a smart boy, things were gonna get bad.

"Later lover." Were the last words I heard before she hung up on me. Fucking bitch hung up on me!

I stared at the phone for a moment before clicking it closed. Jealous? I could do jealous.


	24. Behind the Scenes pt 3

Lilly's plans were going to be the death of me. My face hurt from all the glaring. Veronica had showed up today in the brand new clothes with an attitude to match. Good as she was hot when she was snarking, giving as good as she got. Smart, beautiful, witty, and so fucking quick on her feet. I had to keep shifting uncomfortably to keep the wood I'd been sporting since I'd first seen her a secret.

Lilly had advised me not to rearrange Dick's face after he'd pinched Veronica's ass. He'd get what's coming to him, she promised, but fuck, the guy had it coming.

I'd made it all the way through the first half of the day; lunch was just starting, Lilly had told me to watch for my opportunity. Dick was sure to slip up.

Her faith in me is astounding, since I'm not sure I'll be able to concentrate with all my blood stuck in my dick.

Sitting down beside Lilly, Veronica smiled gratefully as Lilly slid closer to her. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, doing the intense stare that Lilly told me I did so well.

Dick sat on the other side of her; I clenched my teeth as he slid his hand onto her thigh. "So Mars. You been taking lessons from Lilly?" Dick smirked and I wanted to knock the smirk off his face, maybe knock out a few of his perfect white teeth.

"Nope. Logan actually." Veronica's words shocked me and my eyes snapped to her, I gave her a small smile as she smiled at me. I wanted to laugh when she casually knocked her drink into Dick's lap. "You're sitting in the wet spot. Learn to control yourself Dick." I matched her smirk when Dick let out a loud startled gasp. That'll teach him to go against Veronica Mars, the little minx.

"That's it, Mars you…" Dick trailed off as I slowly stood up.

"What Dick? You gonna confess how you drugged her the night of Shelly's party? A little confession is good for the soul." I now knew what Lilly had meant about watching for my opportunity. This was a golden one. I glanced at Veronica trying to show the apology in my eyes, this was definitely too public a place to be having this conversation. I saw understanding creep across her face, followed a moment later by a blush. The blush puzzled me; I'd have to wait until later to find out what that was about.

Her eyes flew to Dick's as did everyone's, we all watched as a dull flush crept up his neck, moving to his face, until he was practically glowing.

"C'mon Dick," Veronica emphasized the D making it sound like two separate words, "be a man!" Her voice was ice cold and harsh; I'd never heard Veronica sound like that. My cock got harder inside my pants; fuck she's hot when she's mad. "Or is that pretty much the only way you get chicks these days? Drugging them?" She arched an eyebrow but maintained her cool. Veronica Mars, guns blazing ladies and gentlemen, I bit back the moan as I watched her in action.

Dick spluttered a few times before backing slowly away. Typical Dick, run away when things get too tough to handle, instead of staying and facing the music. My resolve hardened. Dick would have to pay.

I watched Veronica's face, cold, calculating; so much of Lilly in her eyes at that moment, I shivered. She closed her eyes, and I could see it clearly now. Pain, she was embarrassed. I felt my inner white knight take control.

"C'mon Veronica. We need to talk." I held out my hand waiting for her to take it. She stood slowly, and without opening her eyes reached for my hand. I led her through the quad, taking her towards the parking lot and the safety of my Xterra.

I glanced back at Lilly, watching as she wrote frantically on her napkin, holding it up for me to see before discreetly tucking it back into her lap.

'Don't say a word.' Great advice Lilly, I'd just told Veronica we needed to talk; now I wasn't supposed to talk to her? That was so gonna work.

Veronica stumbled along behind me, barely able to keep up with my long strides. She tugged on my hand but I wasn't slowing down for anything. I just wanted to get her alone, comfort her, do something to take the pain off her face.

"Logan no. I don't. Just, no. I don't want to play nice with Dick. Just STOP!" Veronica yelled and tugged her hand away from mine. I turned back around to face her confused.

"What?" Why the hell was she stopping?

"I don't want to see Dick." Her voice sounded childish, I started smirking when she stomped her little foot. Fucking adorable.

"Mine? Or Dick in general?" I couldn't help but ask, starting to pull her again, through the parking lot, trying to make it to my Xterra. I glanced back at her and saw her gaze land on Dick across the parking lot, which made sense. Veronica had thought I was leading her towards Dick, no wonder she'd panicked.

I used her confused silence to open the backseat and push her inside. I had to keep her on her toes, keep her confused. Which would be why I kissed her without warning. I'm not even sure I thought about it. One second I was staring at her, the next our lips were melting against each other.

She hesitated for a moment; I'm sure she's going to push me away, kick me in the nuts and shove me off her. I slid my tongue across her lower lip, trying to gain access, swallowing her gasp when she opened her mouth and let me inside.

I kissed her the only way I knew how, hot, messy, hard, putting everything I am into the kiss, trying to show her what I felt. Her lips are amazing, soft, gentle, but she swallows my hard kisses down like she's dying of thirst.

I want more, more of her, without thinking I'm pressing her back inside the car, leaning over her, trying to deepen the kiss even more. I want to swallow her whole. She tastes so fucking sweet, like cherry lip-gloss.

"Logan," Veronica moans, clutching at my shoulders, grasping reflexively. I love the way she's touching me, like she's drowning and I'm the only thing keeping her afloat.

I move away from her mouth, wondering how far she'll let me go as I kiss down her neck, gentle sucking kisses that make her back arch, her head toss back. She's fucking beautiful.

I can feel her tense up against me and I know without really knowing why, but I know the cause. Veronica Mars is thinking, while I'm doing this. That's just wrong. "Stop thinking Veronica." I mumble into the skin of her bare stomach, hands sliding under her skirt to distract her.

She relaxes under my hands, her panties down around one ankle, and I'm pretty certain she doesn't even realise it yet. I push her skirt up and just stare for a moment, taking her in. Pink, sweet, soft flesh, and she's wet. So fucking wet. I feel my mouth water and I want to taste her, want to feel her coming on my tongue. I glance up at her face and see her slack jawed, passion dazed face, and I know I'm golden.

I flatten my tongue and drag it across her clit, smiling slightly as she gasps my name. She's tensing slightly, so I bring my hand up, softly brushing against her outer folds, trying to calm her, even as I swirl my tongue around her clit. I roll my eyes up to her face, taking in her tightly closed eyes. Time to take this one step further.

I slide one finger inside, fuck she's so wet, I can feel her clutching at my finger, trying to draw me in deeper. I suckle at her clit, feeling her tense and release at the suction of my mouth. She's close; I just want her to go, to ride it out.

She's thrusting her hips against my hand, arching up to my mouth, I smirk when she groans. She's trembling against me, muttering nonsense, trying to get there, but she's fighting it.

"Let go Veronica. C'mon, just ride it out…" I breathe out against her, before sucking harder on her clit, feeling her break under against me. I keep suckling at her, finger working hard to keep the orgasm going. I want more. I can hear her gasping for breath and I can't help but feel proud. So fucking proud that she's doing this with me, that she let me… that she let me take all of her.

Veronica's eyes meet mine for a second as I try to ease her gently down, slowing the movement of my hand. When she came she'd wrapped her fingers into my hair, riding my face, fuck she's hot, thrusting against my face, smearing her juices across my lips, tongue, my chin, until I'm dripping with them. Dripping with her.

Flushing brightly, I see the embarrassment take control, my finger still buried inside her, walls undulating against it, in the aftershocks of her orgasm. She closes her eyes and I can't help but be awed at how beautiful she is like this, but then, I remind myself, she's beautiful all the time.

I glance down and notice the state of her skirt. It was torn, one part in my hand the other trailing down the side of the seat. So fucking hot. She'd torn her skirt when she came thrusting so hard against my tight hold that her skirt was in pieces.

I glanced up at her face and smiled. Quite the predicament we were in now.

"Veronica…" My voice trailed off when she wouldn't meet my eyes. My eyes were drawn back to the torn skirt, watching as her slender fingers gathered the edges together, the fine tremble in her hands giving away just how upset she really is.

"Don't Logan. Just. Don't." Her voice whispered out as she struggled with the skirt. Veronica opened the door and checked to make sure the coast was clear. Like she didn't want to be seen getting out of my car. I shook my head slightly at myself, more like she didn't want to be seen getting out of my vehicle half naked.

"Veronica, I didn't mean for this to happen." I'm not sure what else to say, but I want to say something, something to make her stop. She's moving away, across the parking lot to her car. I stare after her, can't seem to help myself.

"Forget about it Logan." I can barely hear her she's mumbling so low. She's in her car and driving away before I can tear myself from my stupor, staring after her. I meet her eyes in the rear-view mirror.

Frustration, anger, disbelief, she'd just… left. After everything, she'd left and not looked back. Goddamn Veronica Mars for leading me on this god forsaken chase. There was no way I was ever going to hurdle her defences.

I felt my shoulders slump, and knew without looking in a mirror, that I looked totally defeated. Veronica Mars was getting the better of me.

I'm at the Kanes once again, sitting with my head on the coffee table, hands dangling limply at my sides. I'd made a mess of things once again, so much for playing passive aggressive. She probably thought I was some sex-starved fiend. Taking advantage of her like that, ripping her skirt, our first sexual experience together, and I couldn't even be a gentleman about it.

"Stop beating yourself up over it. We'll fix it." Duncan's voice came from my right. I rolled my head on the table to glare balefully at him, not bothering to speak. "Don't give me that look! Obviously she likes you, or the Sheriff would have been beating down your door by now." He smirked at me, not a look I was used to seeing on Duncan's face.

"What do you know? You're probably laughing your ass off now that she's never going to talk to me again." I turned my face back towards the table, not bothering to wait for his reaction.

"Look man, you were upfront. You told me you liked her, and since I can't be with her… it's just odd that you'd date both my sisters, if I didn't know better I'd think you had a crush on me." He laughed as my head whipped up off the table.

"That's not funny man." I said through clenched teeth.

Duncan had a thoughtful look on his face before grinning at me. "Nope, I'm pretty sure it is."

I stared at him for a moment before I felt my lip twitch. I let out a loud burst of laughter, and Duncan joined me. I could feel the wetness of tears rolling down my cheeks, gasping for breath as I tried to contain myself.

"That's it Duncan, I can't control myself anymore." I managed to gasp out between panting breaths. "I have to have you, I just haven't been able to say anything, your sisters…" I trailed off as we both burst into a fresh round of laughter.

"I knew it!" Duncan finally managed to get control of himself, wiping the tears away. "Don't you feel better now that you've admitted to it?" His voice was mock serious, and I had to think about it for a moment.

"Actually, I do. Thanks." I left the comment hanging in the air, watching his face fall as he tried to figure out how serious I was. "For making me laugh Kane. I was going crazy. I've seriously screwed everything." My face lost all traces of laughter; I could feel it slipping away like water down the drain.

"You haven't. Trust me, I know Veronica." He looked sad for a moment before it quickly disappeared behind a blinding smile. "What did Lilly tell you to do?" He posed it as a question, but I could see the eye-roll that accompanied it.

"She… well she said to play passive aggressive." I grinned as his eyes widened. "She told me to act more like you. You're the only one we know for sure Veronica's liked." I tried to explain, but he just shook his head.

"Obviously that's not working. Why don't you…" he paused for a moment, deep in thought, "Why don't you be you?" I stared incredulously at him for a moment, before he continued. "Look, I know it's radical, but I think it might actually work. Just… be yourself."

"Oh right. Because sweet innocent Veronica Mars is totally going to fall into my arms if I just act like myself." I rolled my eyes at him, putting my face into my hands.

"You'd be surprised Echolls." I briefly looked up at Duncan, totally surprised by the intensity in his gaze. "She's not what you think she is, just… give it time, you'll see." He shook his head at me for a moment, before turning to walk away. One last parting comment thrown over his shoulder, "She likes you man, you just have to let her see you instead of who you're pretending to be." With those last parting words, he left the room, leaving me to my thoughts and depression.

Duncan couldn't know what he was talking about… could he? I looked up as Lilly entered the room. Her feline smile making me more than a little nervous. "What?" I asked. I knew she'd been speaking to Veronica, I'd sent her to phone, to see how much damage I'd done that afternoon.

"You're good lover. Be prepared to get detention tomorrow afternoon. Also? The advice Duncan gave you? Not a bad idea. Behave like yourself, show her what you're made of." She flipped me an enigmatic smile before turning to glide out of the room.

"That's your sage advice! Lilly! What did she say! Lilly!" I hollered at her as she continued to walk away, down the long hallway and around the corner to her bedroom. Obviously Lilly had decided to play enigmatic today. God I hated that.

Lord save me from interfering Kanes.

I'd taken a detour home from the Kanes, stopping at Dog Beach to walk through the sand. Not always the best idea, since I'd known it was the PCH Bike Club's hang out. A lone white boy walking the beach, with the local gang breathing down my neck, smart move Echolls.

I watched Weevil approach warily, my shoes in my hand. This wasn't going to be good, whatever this was.

"Hey White Bread, out for a late night stroll?" He questioned genially enough. Weevil was always a hard one to read.

"Hey paco, I don't have a problem with you." I said it through clenched teeth, ready for a fight no matter what I said.

"That's where you're wrong." He stared me in the eye for a moment before his posture relaxed. "Let's take a walk." He waved to his boys behind him, as we started walking down the beach.

"So what is this Weevs? You hitting on me?" I snarked, trying to figure out what he was up to, nearly snarling as he refused to answer, continuing to walk down the beach. We'd travelled a fair distance, far enough that his boys wouldn't hear us while we talked. He stared at me for a minute before finally nodding his head.

"You and me, we have a common interest." He stated, before turning to look out over the water. I was thoroughly confused now.

"Common interest?" I couldn't help but ask, the damn spic had managed to pique my curiosity.

"Date rape is still an offence, even when it's a rich White Boy doing the offending." He spoke through clenched teeth. I still couldn't figure out why that would be a common interest.

"What's it to you?" I couldn't help but ask, nothing was making sense.

"Your girl almost got it, a common friend of ours managed to prevent something unacceptable, but… he's going to do it again. You know it, I know it, it's just a matter of figuring out how to stop it, that's the question." His voice had gotten low, menacing.

"You're… seeing Lilly." I spoke through clenched teeth, finally figuring it out, finally understanding his motivation.

"No. I'm screwing Lilly, we both know the score." Weevil's voice had gotten low and soft, slightly sad, not something I'd expected from the leader of the local biker gang. Not something I'd expected from Weevil ever.

"So what's the plan?" I was curious as to what he'd thought was the best idea. I didn't trust him, how could I?

"You'll know when the time's right. Just… follow her lead." He nodded once at me, like he thought I knew what he was talking about, and turned to go.

"That's it? Just follow her lead?" I couldn't help but ask; sometimes my life just didn't make sense.

"The Sheriff's daughter. She's not what you think, remember that, and things will go easier on you when everything goes to hell." He spoke over his shoulder before walking away.

Two people in one day to tell me Veronica wasn't what I thought she was. I couldn't ignore it, couldn't make sense of it. What was she hiding?


	25. Behind the Scenes pt 4

I'd barely slept last night, thinking about what Veronica could be hiding. Thinking about her in general. I had to take myself in hand more than once during the long sleepless night. What the hell was it about this girl that was driving me over the edge? There was something there, something lurking beneath the surface. Bad Ass Veronica Mars was coming out to play more and more.

I was leaning against my locker with my eyes closed, remembering the look on her face yesterday when she'd come apart in my arms. The sounds that had gasped from her throat had me hardening once again in my pants. The collective gasp from the people around me snapped my eyes open, drawing me out of the memories. She's here.

I watch as she makes her way slowly towards Lilly. Walking sex, and it finally strikes me; this isn't the Veronica Mars I know. Hidden depths walking towards me, towards Lilly, towards something. I catch the glimmer in her eye and know that things are about to get weird, or wonderful, maybe a little bit of both. Determination, steel, conviction burning bright in her eyes, and I'm hard in my pants from one breath to the next.

I can't hear anything, can't hear what she's saying to Lilly over the whispers around me, around her, the collective gasps up and down the hallway. I'm about to move closer when I finally catch part of the conversation, her voice mentioning the words sex kitten, before she turns toward me. I can't take my eyes away from her.

Slinking towards me, feline grace, sex appeal, animalistic, a walking wet dream come true and she's heading straight for me. I widen my eyes a little at the fire in her gaze, a slow smile spreading across my face, as she gets closer. She's pressing against me and my breath hitches in my throat. Fuck she feels good. I want to say something, tell her how she feels against me, tell her how I'm feeling, but her mouth is on mine before I get the chance.

She throws herself at me, literally, my head banging against the locker behind me. I want to challenge her, see how far she's willing to go with her lips mashed against my own. Biting kisses drive me to distraction, teeth digging harder into my lower lip and I can't help the gasp of pain that escapes, or the fact her tongue is now in my mouth.

My brain whites out and all I can feel is the hot, wet, slick, tongue sliding against my own. I grab at her, seeking purchase, something to hold onto before I drown inside the kiss. So intense, hard, bruising, I want more, need more, I have to have her. I spin us quickly until she's pinned between myself and the locker, trapped, moaning into my mouth.

I kiss her the way she's meant to be kissed, the way I'd dreamed about the night before. Hard, messy, loud, groaning into her mouth as I lose all semblance of control, I've forgotten where we are, the audience around us, the only thing that exists is her mouth. Oh god her mouth. She's so tiny against me, so small, eagerly returning my kisses with a feverish desperation. Veronica's trying to climb inside me, I'm not sure she realises she's already there.

I can feel the hand on the back of my shirt, feel the hands pulling me away from her, but I don't want to go, don't want to leave her, want to kiss more, want her, all of her. I can't hear anything at all as I strain against the hands holding me. Slowly I'm coming back to myself, back to my surroundings, to the sound of clapping. I'm… we're at school. There are people around, and Vice Principal Clemmons is gripping my shoulder. Shit.

I watch her mouth form the words Lunch, straining against Clemmons as he tries to lead me down the hallway. The wolf whistles making her blush, and I can't help the small smirk tugging at the corners of my lips. We definitely put on a hell of a show.

"Hey Logan! I'm pretty certain that colour of lipstick clashes with your shirt. Try burnt orange next time." Lilly's amused voice could be heard from a few feet away, as the rest of the hallway burst into laughter.

I laugh along with the rest of the hallway as Veronica follows a few feet behind. Lunch. I just have to make it until Lunch.

A twenty-minute lecture from Clemmons later and I was on my way back to class, sans Veronica. He'd separated us; probably afraid we'd have sex right there on his desk blotter. I spent the rest of the morning with a permanent erection, and a brand new use for my textbooks.

Second period is over before I know it. Heading back out into the crowded hallway towards my locker when out of the corner of my eye I catch sight of Lilly and Veronica hiding at the edge of the crowd. I can't help myself, following their gaze towards the spectacle playing out before me. Dick's being led away by a deputy and Clemmons, drug charges, the whispers rose up around me, and I know without a doubt that I'd been used. Veronica had done something while in Clemmons office by herself. Dick wasn't supposed to have his locker searched, common knowledge.

Veronica Mars definitely isn't what she seems.

I'm practically a walking hard on by the time lunch finally rolls around. Just thinking about Veronica taking her revenge on Dick, the look on her face as Dick was led away, the lengths she'd gone to, this Veronica was devious, and I wasn't sure I'd be able to control myself around her.

I skip out of my last class before lunch a few minutes early, offering a bathroom break as an excuse as I grab my backpack and head towards her class, fairly vibrating with anticipation. One look at her coming out of the classroom and I know my control is going to snap. If I so much as speak a word to her I'm going to lose it right here in the hallway, taking her violently against the lockers, spectators be damned.

I take her elbow and lead her urgently toward the parking lot, towards the privacy of my Xterra. I'm hurrying as fast as I can, not wanting to trip her behind me, but I have to get there, have to get to the car before I embarrass myself by coming in my pants. I glance briefly back at her, certain that she's feeling the urgency too, she hasn't said one word either.

I can't wait any longer; I need to have her, her mouth under mine. I press her against the side of the Xterra, groaning into her mouth, wanting to sink inside her, mimicking what I really wanted to be doing, tongue slide, slick, scraping against hers as we battle for dominance. I lick across her palette, trying to taste her, all of her, memorizing the feel of her mouth under mine. I'm pressing harder, lips mashed against teeth as I worm deeper, dig deeper, seconds from drawing blood, I want her to feel me.

I move her to the side, digging into my pocket for the keys, never breaking the kiss. I can't break the kiss; I know I'll lose her if we stop kissing.

The door opens with little difficulty and I'm pushing her roughly into the backseat, eyes blazing, skin flushed, and hands on her thighs. I can't see anything but her. I'm moving between her spread legs, fingers pressing into the hallows of her hipbones as I stare at her. I memorize the pink in her cheeks, the fire in her eyes, the way her chest heaves as she gasps for breath. I want to remember everything about this moment, want to remember everything about her.

I stare into her eyes, looking for doubt, fear, anything to tell me this isn't what she wants. Finding nothing but sincerity, desire, heat in her gaze I know. Know that she's right here with me. I nod once, reaching for her belt. She's sure, Veronica is here and I'm going to make the most of the time we have.

Pulling her pants down to her knees, I can't help but stare, pink, wet, swollen, glistening with her need for me. Inhaling her scent, dizzy with the need rushing through me. I'm pushing two fingers in, once, twice, three times, dimly her voice sounding in the dark interior of the car. I can't make out what she's saying, focused on her, the arch of her hips, the hitch in her breath; I'm so lost in her.

I need to be deeper, need more, need her all around me. I can see my tanned hand on her pale thigh, pushing them up higher, her pants raising both of her legs for me. Watching her intently as I search, trying to find, and there it is, the spot, she's gasping and mewling like a kitten under my hands and as impossible as it is, I'm getting harder. I can feel the masculine smile sweeping across my face. This is me, she's moaning for me, mine, Veronica Mars is mine.

I blink for a moment, realising the door is open and that anyone could see, pushing her the rest of the way inside, struggling in after her, I'm so stiff I feel like I can pound nails with my cock. I shut the door and do what I've wanted to do since she kissed me in the hallway. I bury my face in her thighs, between her legs, inhaling her scent, the taste of her on my tongue. Veronica's pants are still tangled around her knees and that needs to change, they need to be off, gone, away, before I tear them off her.

Flicking my tongue back and forth across her clit, I'm not even aware that I've finally gotten her pants off, and one of my hands is gripping her thigh tightly, keeping it raised as her flavour coats my tongue, making my eyes close, panting, and I have to feel her again. Fingers coming up to slide into her once more, I want her to come apart for me, want her aching and gasping in my arms.

"Harder," she whispers out and she's pushing harder against my face and hand. Fuck, Veronica's hot, wanton, mine. "Please," her voice is trembling, sending shockwaves straight to my cock and it's all I can do not to come in my pants. The sound of her voice like that. I can't help myself I have to know, have to see how much she's ready for. I finally meet her eyes and I see my need reflected there.

I reach down and undo my belt, needing some relief, quickly undoing the fly. Pants down around my ankles before I'm even aware of what I'm doing. I don't have protection, this can't, we can't do more than… she has to trust me. Her eyes are asking me questions and I'm just not sure how to answer.

"Trust me Veronica, stop thinking and trust me." I mumble against the skin of her throat, and I hope to fucking god she does, I think I might die if she stops me now.

I slide my shaft between her slick folds, eyes closing at the hot, wet, slick sensation against me. If I concentrate I can hit her… there, the head nudging her clit and she's making these little noises in her throat that are driving me mad. I don't want to scare her, don't want it to be too much, it's killing me to go slow, but there's no choice, no condom, and no fucking choice.

I press frantically against her clit, I can't hold it together anymore, I want her with me, in me, beneath me when we both get off, and she's there. Breaths panting out in harsh gasps as she bucks against me, sliding apart, shattering in my arms, and I can't keep my eyes open anymore, fingernails tearing my back apart. The pain a momentary thing that breaks me out of myself, sets me free, and I'm flying across the finish line with her.

Her tight pussy is clutching at my shaft, grasping at it, trying to pull me inside, and I want to be there so bad, want to be with her, inside her. Her body is fairly shaking with her frantic need for air, my slick come staining her skin in shades of white. I can't help the soft chuckle that breaks free from my throat, hoping she doesn't take offence as I place soft gentle kisses against her neck. There's no way I'm moving right now, maybe never.

"Classes are about to start. We should go clean up…" I don't want to break the moment but I can hear the first warning bell ringing in the distance.

"You'll have to move." Her voice is just as soft as mine, sincere, and I can't help the small smile that sneaks over my face. I test my strength, trying to move away from her, and groan at the weakness that pervades my limbs. Veronica's light chuckle bringing goose bumps to my skin, god I love her laugh.

We clean up quickly with a couple of my old McDonalds napkins stuffed behind my seat. Dressing in haste and it's over, the lunch rush is over, I really don't want to leave the comfort of the Xterra, back to the real world, the world where I have to wait to do this again.

We slid from the Xterra and I stared at her, noticing for the first time her hesitancy, the uncomfortable strain in her posture. "Veronica…" I trailed off unsure of how to proceed; I'm not even sure what I did wrong.

"Don't worry about it Logan. It is what it is." Pressing against me and giving me a hot kiss, messy, hard, thorough before she slowly turned away, I couldn't keep the hurt from my face.

What the fucking hell?

Goddamn Veronica Mars to hell and back. The bitch has managed to avoid me at every turn this afternoon. Sneaky, conniving little witch. I've had enough with devious bitches; I'd had more than my fair share while dating Lilly. I wasn't going to let her use me like that. Didn't it mean anything to her? Didn't I? I couldn't get the questions out of my mind.

I needed a plan; I had to get her before she managed to escape me once again. I had to figure her out, figure out what she was going to do. I decided to skip my last class of the day, when she tried to run again I'd be ready for her.

I spent more than forty-five minutes leaning against her car, tensing when my instincts proved right and there she was leaving school fifteen minutes early, stuffing things in that god awful messenger bag.

"You gonna run away again Ver-ronica?" My voice came out hard, tense, much more so than I'd intended. Arms crossed and shoulders stiff as I stayed leaning against her car. She wasn't going to get the better of me this time.

"I haven't been avoiding you Logan, you been drinking during the school day again?" She smirked at me; Veronica actually had the nerve to smirk at me!

"What would you call moving in the opposite direction every time I get near you?" I raised my eyebrow, watching, tense, as she stepped closer.

"You looking for a repeat performance? Cause with the top down on my car there isn't much privacy." She smiled, and I could see it on her face. Veronica Mars peacekeeper. I felt my anger boiling beneath the surface ready to erupt. Bitch.

"Funny. We need to talk. Now." I had to stand tall, be strong, I couldn't give in to her smile, couldn't give into her. This thing between us had to mean something. Taking her arm I opened her car door, shoving her inside and hopping in beside her. "Drive."

She started the car and pulled slowly out of the lot while I fumed. How dare she treat me like a trick, like… like most guys treated girls. Taking a deep breath I worked at calming my temper, but there was no way I'd let her treat us like that. I had to know.

"Where too Master Mine?" Sarcasm dripped from every word, and I tensed once again beside her.

"Just drive." Bitten off words, I was mad enough to eat glass. I can't seem to help myself, as my eyes turn towards her, trying to figure her out. What makes Veronica Mars tick, what is it about her. I watched as she squirmed in her seat. Uncomfortable? Good, damn well serves you right.

"What is this Veronica? A way to rebel, you want to be more like Lilly is that it? Use the great Logan Echolls for your own ends?" I can hear the hurt lacing my voice, but I couldn't help but ask, couldn't help but voice my fear that's twisting my gut until I feel like I'm going to throw up with the pain of being another way to rebel against someone's parents.

She doesn't answer right away and I can't help the fear that twists like a knife. I'm losing this battle and there's really nothing I can do about it. We stop at a red light and I still can't tear my eyes away from her.

Turning towards me and I can see the honest vulnerability on her face as she finally speaks. "I'm not sure what this is Logan. What do you want it to be?" Her voice is soft, uncertain, as she pulls away from the light.

"It obviously doesn't matter what I want Veronica. I'm asking what you want." My voice has gentled and I can't help the softness in my eyes as I stare at her.

"I…" Veronica trailed off after a moment's hesitation, as she took a deep fortifying breath. "Would you like to come for dinner? For real this time with my Mom and Dad?" Her voice is hesitant and she's not looking at me, but finally it's something.

"I'd like that Veronica." The smile practically ripped my face in two, my cheeks hurt I was grinning so widely. If she was willing to really have dinner with her family and I… things couldn't be as dire as my mind had come up with. Logan Echolls drama princess.

"I'm not sure what this is Logan. But… I'd like to find out, if you're willing that is." Veronica's smile was almost blinding, I felt my heart clench in my chest, my stomach flip flop, and my toes curled in my shoes.

"One day at a time. I can handle that. As for willing… ready, willing, and able Ma'am!" I gave a snappy salute, wanting to hear her laugh, and I wasn't disappointed. Her laugh was enough to have me hardening once again in my pants.

"See? That's what I've been missing." I smiled again, a wide grin, before I rubbed a knuckle down her cheek. "You should laugh more Veronica." I kept my voice soft, gentle, tender.

"When I find things to smile about, I'll smile." Veronica grinned for a moment before moving her face into my hand, our drive over all too soon as we pulled back into the school parking lot. "I've got to get ready for my night on the town with Lilly." She hesitated for a moment and my breath hitched, uncertain as to what was going through her mind, but she only leaned closer and kissed me softly. "I'll call you later and we'll talk about dinner." She smiled again, and I couldn't resist, I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and slowly got out of the car.

"Make sure you do. I don't want to have to chase you all over Neptune again, although I will if you make me." Grinning I moved away, bouncing as I went. Veronica Mars had agreed to a date! Life was definitely looking up.

I had a date with Veronica Mars, maybe; just maybe, this crazy plan of Lilly's would work after all.


	26. Behind the Scenes pt 5

"No. You're not taking her anywhere else." I tried to keep my voice firm as I held the cell phone to my ear. Lilly had some disastrous plan to take Veronica to some frat party. Yah right, over my dead body.

"Logan, you already know she likes you, she's trying to walk on the wild side! Let her inner freak come out!" Lilly's perky voice grated across my nerves.

"No. You want a party; let me organize a fire tonight, Dog Beach. No frat parties Lilly." I couldn't keep the jealousy out of my voice. Lilly had definitely taught me, less distraction was better.

"Fine. Dog Beach. Boy Logan, you're totally doing the whole possessive thing on her aren't you?" Lilly's voice held scorn and a little bit of something else, something I couldn't put my finger on.

"You taught me well Lill', I've learned my lesson." I leaned my head back on the couch closing my eyes, rubbing the bridge of my nose. I couldn't help how defeated my voice sounded in that moment.

Silence sounded down the line, before I heard her sigh. A deep resounding sigh that caused my brow to wrinkle in confusion.

"Lilly?" I questioned softly, years of being her sometimes boyfriend, and always friend, told me something was up.

"You don't have to doubt her Logan. She's nothing like me, no matter her paternity." Lilly's voice was as defeated as my own had been minutes before. "I take back what I said. Don't play Duncan, screw passive aggressive. Just be yourself, you guys are perfect together." She disconnected the call before I had a chance to respond.

Staring at the phone I can't help but wonder what the hell Lilly's up too. There's no way she'd be endorsing the one thing about me that used to drive her up the wall.

I shook my head and decided to make some phone calls. I had a bon fire to plan.

Three kegs, twenty phone calls, and one shower later, I was on the beach waiting eagerly for them to appear. The party's going strong, lots of drunk people milling around, semi drunk people too, but I can't help the way my heart quickens at the thought of her.

Veronica Mars.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" The question comes from my left, and momentarily pulls me out of my thoughts.

"How can you guess?" I turn to face Duncan, beer in hand, sipping slowly from the bottle.

"I recognize the look." He grinned at me for a moment before his smile slowly slipped. "Lilly told me… you know why I broke up with her." He glanced down at the sand beneath his feet and I can't help but feel just a little bit sorry for him.

"Lilly told me." My voice is quiet, I don't want to make him feel worse, but if it does in fact turn out they aren't related, I'm not giving her up without a fight.

"It won't change anything." Duncan's voice was just as soft as mine. "The only thing it changes is how screwed up it is that you've dated both my sisters." He grinned for a moment and I couldn't help but match it. That was pretty fucked up. "Isn't there supposed to be a rule about friends dating friends sisters? I'm pretty certain it was in the rule book." He slapped me on the back as I choked on my beer. Bastard.

"If you want to retaliate by dating Trina I don't mind at all." I grinned as he grimaced. HA! Take that Duncan! I shook my head for a moment, silliness aside. "If it turns out you aren't related…" I let the question linger in the air, unsure of how to continue.

"Like I said," he paused, searching for the right words. "It doesn't change anything. I didn't handle the break up so well the first time, and us? Veronica and I, we were over when I chose to ignore her instead of giving her an answer." He shook his head again, glancing down at his feet once again. "Just… treat her right okay? Don't lie; don't run away from whatever she lays on you. She'd never forgive that." Parting wisdom as he turned and made his way around the fire.

Thanks Duncan, I'm pretty certain I'd already figured that out.

The conversation was enough to distract me from watching for her, enough for Lilly and Veronica to be making their way silently towards me without my realising it. Shaking off the sudden need to beat my chest and drag her into the nearest shrubbery I made my way towards them.

I met her gaze bathed in firelight, refusing to look away. Eye on the ball Logan, eye on the ball. I grabbed an extra beer and made my way towards them, handing it to Lilly and wrapping my arm around Veronica's shoulders.

"Veronica, wasn't expecting to see you quite so soon." I was grinning like a fool, I know, but she's here, with me, touching me, and I just can't help myself.

"Lilly's idea." Disappointment flashed across my features and her answering laugh made me smile a little. Saucy Minx. "But it was definitely a good one." I kissed her cheek at that, wrapping my other arm around Lilly. Smart and saucy, I could definitely get used to someone who could give as good as she got.

"So what kind of trouble are my two favourite girls going to be getting up to tonight?" I smirked at both of them, teasing out right, hoping for another laugh. Veronica has the sexiest laugh.

"Drunken debauchery. You know, the usual." Lilly laughed as she shrugged off my arm, making her way around the fire to a group of 09er boys, leaving us alone.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Keeping my voice low so that we wouldn't be over heard, I hugged her a little, inhaling her scent. God I love her perfume.

"Lilly didn't give me much choice, but I'm kind of glad I did too." Standing up on tiptoe she placed a gentle kiss on my chin, sweet. I closed my eyes for a moment savouring the moment. "Good thing it's a Friday!" She laughed as we watched Lilly begin chugging beers.

Sitting in silence had never felt so good. We watched Lilly getting more and more intoxicated, sitting close together, me nursing a beer, and Veronica dangling Lilly's keys between her fingers. I can't help but wonder what she'd do if I pulled her out to the Xterra right now, laid her out, willing and open to me and took her cherry right there. I'm rock hard and aching at the thoughts swirling around in my head. I won't do it. Not that, maybe have her open and willing in the back seat, my mouth fairly waters at the thought of tasting her again, but her cherry's for another time. A time when over a hundred drunk 09'ers aren't liable to come banging on my window to find out where I disappeared too. Veronica deserves to lose her cherry in the right place, preferably somewhere with a bed.

I grin slightly to myself; I'm such a girl. Drama Queen Echolls, but Veronica, she deserves something special. Someone special. The doubts are creeping in and I'm fighting just to keep them at bay. There's no way I can make her happy, give her what she needs. Not me, Lilly Kane's fucked up ex.

Veronica stands, drawing me out of my thoughts, apologizing before heading towards Lilly. I can't take my eyes off her, the way her hair flashes silver and orange in the firelight, the way her nose scrunches up when she's yelling to catch Lilly's attention. The hurt flashing across her face… the hurt on her face.

I can see the first tear sliding down her cheek and I know I have to catch up to her, no matter the head start she has on me. Good thing her legs are short. A few running steps and I'm behind her, listening to her sniffle as she wipes the tears away. I gently touch her shoulder and barely manage to dodge the elbow aimed at my face.

"Veronica? You okay?" My voice is soft and hesitant, but I can't let her walk away, can't let her brush me aside like I know she's going to try and do. "Did Lilly say something?" This odd feeling of disquiet settles inside me. Lilly was so odd on the phone today, maybe she really isn't okay with Veronica and I.

I'm so lost in thought I almost miss the next thing Veronica says. "Doesn't she always?" Her voice is choked, harsh with the tears she's trying to hold back.

I stare at her for a moment and I can't help it, my curiosity gets the better of me. "Did she say something about… us?" My voice is lower, if Lilly double-crossed me I'm going to murder her slowly, I'm going to make her suffer. I try to pull Veronica closer, but she's pulling away from me.

Stumbling in the sand as she pushes me, glaring, brushing angrily at the tears on her cheeks. "Not everything is about you Logan. Get over yourself." She's moving away quickly and I can't seem to pull myself together.

"I was just asking Veronica, don't get all defensive. If it wasn't about me, what did she say that got you so upset? Why are you crying? Talk to me Veronica, don't run." I can remember Duncan's softly voiced wisdoms on the dating of Veronica Mars, and I'm terrified if I let her go right now, I'm never going to see her again. It'll be over.

She shook off my hands, stepped away from me, anger still twisting her features. "Drop it Logan, it's none of your business." Veronica stalked off in a huff, but I had to say something, something to make this better… or at least let her know that I care.

"You're my business Veronica." She didn't pause, didn't turn, didn't check to see if I was following her. Which of course I was going too, no way I was letting her out of my sight, at night, where anyone could grab her.

I barely managed to stay out of sight as she searched for Lilly, obviously coming up empty. Lilly's SUV wasn't where she had parked it; spare keys really do come in handy. I'm pretty certain Veronica really doesn't want to find Lilly now. Not after too many beers and too many boys, god knows where she ended up.

I'm about fifteen feet away when I hear Veronica gasp, I can see the silver glint of metal through the trees. Lilly's SUV, apparently, and Veronica didn't like what she'd found.

I stare through the bushes for a moment, trying to grasp the fact that it's Weevil's bike parked beside the SUV, that Lilly and Weevil are stumbling out of the back seat, and Lilly looks just a little too pleased with herself. Seriously, I can't be too surprised. Weevil had sort of told me what was going on down at the beach, he'd hinted, but here? Where they could be caught? This was daring even for Lilly.

Too far away to hear the conversation, I can't help but clench my fists when I see Veronica hop on the back of Weevil's bike, strapping the helmet on and taking off into the distance, leaving Lilly standing there gaping in shock.

Walking away would be a good idea right now, and I'm about to, when I see Lilly wiping furiously at her cheeks, scrubbing at the tears coursing down her pale cheeks. I can't just leave her like that, not the great and fabulous Lilly Kane.

"That was a marvellous performance, was that for your sake? Or for hers?" My voice comes out thick, angry, I hadn't even realised I was angry before I spoke. How could she do this to Veronica? The one person who loved her unconditionally.

"What do you want Logan?" Her voice is tired, defeated, and I can, once again, hear that hint of something I hadn't been able to define in her voice before. Uncertainty. I could name it now, put my finger on it like a trapped bird under my thumb. Lilly Kane was unsure about the direction her grand plan was taking.

"Why Lilly? Just give me a reason why." I pleaded with her, there had to be a reason she was causing those who loved her this much pain.

"She had to see. I had to make her see." Was all she said before she was in my arms, sobbing piteously, and I really don't know what to do. Lilly Kane doesn't cry. Lilly Kane doesn't cry to me.

"See what Lill? That you're a bitch? Or that you're human." Words spoken softly into her hair as I kissed the crown of her head, offering what comfort I could.

"That I'm human, just like everyone else. That I have secrets too." A truer statement had never been issued. There was more to Lilly Kane than anyone, even myself, had ever realised.

"This wasn't the right way Lilly." I shook her gently, trying to bring back the spark, that thing that made her who she was.

"It wasn't, but I couldn't think of another way." She paused for a moment before turning her face up to me. "Rip the band-aid off quickly, it hurts less that way."

For the first time in the long years I'd known Lilly, I finally realised something. She was fallible, human, hurt and broken just like the rest of us. Wonders never cease to amaze me. Lilly Kane was human.

A week, a whole fucking week since Lilly Kane had shocked Veronica Mars, and cried in my arms. One week without a word from Veronica. She'd managed to avoid me once again, and I was trying to do the honourable thing and give her some space, but Jesus fucking Christ! Enough already! She'd even managed to avoid me during classes, which was quite a feat, since we had three of them together.

Veronica Mars is the queen of avoidance, little witch; I'd gladly crown her myself… if only I could get close enough. To be fair she was avoiding Lilly just as much. But still! She said she wanted us to try and be together, Veronica said she wanted us to see where this led, and what does she do? Disappears into oblivion! Wench.

I've talked to Lilly, I've talked to Duncan, Veronica's not talking at all, and I'm just not sure what to do anymore. Except maybe call in the big guns. That's right; Logan Echolls can play just as dirty as the rest of them. I have to corner her… or better yet, find someone else to do it for me.

Heading out into the hallway I catch sight of Veronica heading into the girl's bathroom. Perfect opportunity, or it would be if Weevil weren't heading in after her. "Weevil!" My voice came out slightly louder than I'd intended, hopefully Veronica hadn't heard me in the bathroom. Wouldn't do to give the plan away. It stops Weevil anyway.

"What's up white bread? Little busy here." I can see the distracted look on his face. I've no doubt Lilly's riding him to fix her mess. Typical Lilly.

"Don't screw up." Was all I said, but he seemed to understand, if the nod I got in return was any indication.

I turn towards where I know Lilly is waiting down the hall and I nod in her direction, just a slight uplift of my chin to let her know I've figured out what's going on. She gives me a soft sad look before turning and walking away. Sad Lilly, not something you see everyday.

The conversation inside the girl's bathroom is either going extremely well, or she's murdered Weevil and is trying to figure out a way to flush the body parts down the toilet. Either way they've been in there far too long.

Apparently I spoke too soon, because the door is open, Weevil holding it as Veronica exits. She doesn't look mad enough to kill, but looks can be deceiving, apparently, especially where Veronica Mars is concerned.

Falling into step beside her as she heads towards her locker, or at least that's where I assume she's going, since there's nothing else in this direction. "We're going to talk eventually you know." I said casually, slipping into a conversation I've been dying to have for more than a week. Cheeky little wench.

"I know. Today?" Her voice was soft, hesitant and I couldn't keep the surprised look off my face, I could feel it, stretching my skin taught as I looked at her. That was way too easy, she's being way to easy about this… something is up.

"Now's good." Slinging an arm casually around her shoulder I continued to walk her to her locker.

"Lilly gave me some… distressing news at the party last Friday. I'm sorry I over reacted to it, to what you said. You… I'm sorry I yelled at you." The words tumbled out of her mouth, stringing together in a jumble, blurring so it took me a minute to process exactly what she'd said. Veronica Mars had apologized to me. Dammit, that takes all the fun out of getting her to confess. Way to spoil my fun.

Apparently I looked as shocked as I felt, because her soft tinkling laugh floated around me.

"Okay… and now?" I asked hesitantly, certain she's going to shoot my idea down. A week of avoidance kind of does that to a guy.

"Now I'm not so upset. Now I'm apologizing and you're supposed to accept it gracefully." She smiled up into my face, a sweet innocent smile that made my dick harden once again. Fucking hell, what is it about Veronica Mars that turns me into a walking talking hormone?

She definitely keeps me on my toes, pressing against my front before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. They tingle where she touches and I have to restrain the urge to press my fingers against them. I'm such a girl. The smile threatens to split my face in half, but I can't help it, not when she's smiling at me like that. Like I hung the moon and handed her the stars on a silver platter. She makes me feel ten feet tall and bullet proof. Not that I'm going to test that theory.

She isn't someone I can resist for long, not after being ignored for the week. My lips trace hers briefly before I grab her book bag. It was what all good boyfriends, or potential boyfriends in my case do, right? "I'll carry that." I wanted to hold her hand, wanted to keep my arms wrapped around her, wanted to kiss her again, but I really think we should talk first. "What are you doing right now?" I asked as we headed towards her rust bucket of a car.

"Walking to my car with you?" Her voice was thick with confusion and I couldn't help myself. I gave a loud barking laugh.

Pinching her cheek, god she's adorable, "And after we get to your car? Are you going to get in and drive home to your house and not speak to me for the rest of the weekend? Or are you going to give in gracefully and go hang out with me?" My voice was gentle and teasing, sometimes dealing with Veronica was like dealing with a skittish horse. Soft voice and gentle hands would carry me through… or at least I hoped to god they would.

"You. I'm definitely doing you." I smiled my wicked smile, at her confident tone.

"Doing me, Mars? I'm shocked at your language for such a good girl." I bumped my shoulder gently into hers, letting her know I was teasing, but still, I can't help but think about the actual doing. The way she feels under me. I'm like an addict, I've finally had a taste and oh god I want more.

"I'm not a good girl, Logan. I'm just drawn that way." Laughing so hard now I have to clutch my sides, Veronica Mars no matter the clothes she wears will always be a good girl. Terribly naive and a good girl.

"I'd like to say I believe you Sugar puss, but we both know that isn't true." The strain of trying to control myself got to be too much, I had to give in, pressing her against the side of her car and placing a gentle kiss on her sweet cherry lips. I pulled away quickly before things got out of control, staring into her eyes, "I kind of like the fact you're a good girl." My voice was gentle, I didn't want her thinking I didn't like this new side of her. But the fact of the matter is, Veronica may be able to play dress up, she may even have hidden depths I'd yet to plumb, but… she was a good girl through and through, a marshmallow.

"Well then, we'll have to work on getting me to behave." My body tightened at her words, soft and sultry, barely a whisper of sound, pressing closer, needing more contact. "What did you have in mind for today?" She asked quickly, grabbing her bag out of my hands and throwing it into the back seat. So we're going to play that way are we Mars? You tease. Fuck I love the way her mind works.

"Wanna share an ice cream soda at the local ice cream parlour?" Snark had never failed me before now, at least not with her. "How about the beach? We could go get Back-up and take him for a walk?" Breathing gently on her neck, watching the gooseflesh appear, I felt very pleased with myself. At least now I know I get to her, almost as much as she gets to me. She nodded against me, and I closed my eyes for a moment, her hair brushing the side of my face, enveloping me in her sweet smell. Get a hold of yourself Logan. "I'll meet you there in half an hour. Go get that menace of yours and I'll see you then." I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Until then my sweet." If I didn't leave now I was going to throw her in the backseat of her car, voyeurs be damned. Striding towards my car I couldn't help it.

I grinned like the fool I was.


	27. Behind the Scenes pt 6

The beach was definitely uneventful. Lots of throwing a ball for Back-up, a few soft kisses, and plenty of handholding. I followed her back to her place, intent on dropping Back-up off and heading off to a movie. Her parents greeting us at the door kind of nixed that idea.

The look they were giving her made my blood run cold. This definitely wasn't good. If I had to wager a guess, I'd say the shit was definitely about to hit the fan.

I should have known what was coming, but it still surprised me when she turned towards me with an apologetic smile. "The gig is up. Time for you to go home," Veronica leaned up and kissed me on the mouth, lightly, almost chaste. The flashback to another time, homecoming, when Lilly used me in front of her parents, kissed me to piss them off, burned wildly through my brain.

"I'm not someone you can use to piss off your parents," I kept my voice hard; I'd seen the evidence lately of her turning into Lilly Version 2.0 but this? This was almost unforgivable.

"I know. I'm sorry, but we've been fighting all week and as you can tell by the looks on their faces apparently now is the time they want to talk. We'll do a movie night when this gets all sorted out." She promised, but I could hear the hesitancy in her voice.

I nodded once, staring intently at her, trying to figure her out, but she cut that short too, pushing me towards the door, propelling me out of the house before gently closing it behind me.

My cell phone was out and in my hand before I made it to the Xterra, dialling the long ago memorized number without thinking. "We need to talk, meet me at the Beach." I hung up without waiting for a reply.

This had to stop, she had to stop, I'm pretty sure I can't take much more of this. Driving on autopilot is never a good idea, as evidenced by the six accidents I almost got in on my way to the beach. Lilly was waiting when I got there, leaning casually against the SUV.

"We've got to stop meeting like this lover." Her voice carried to me on the breeze. Frustrating Lilly Kane, in all her glory.

"We're not lovers and you know it. Now what the fuck is going on with Veronica? I can't take this hot cold shit anymore Lill'," my voice broke in the middle of the sentence. Veronica Mars was getting to me.

"She told her parents that she knows," her voice was soft and I instantly felt contrite.

"The paternity issue?" I couldn't help but ask, needing clarification before I dug myself a deeper hole.

"What else is there Logan? It's all she thinks about," Lilly's voice was slightly sad. That bitter sadness that had been plaguing her every time we talked. She turned and headed down the beach, closer to the water. I followed. "She tricked her dad into doing a paternity test, told him it was some health project from school." Lilly's words stopped me in my tracks.

"And the answer?" I held my breath as I waited for a response, the response could mean everything, or nothing. I wasn't sure of my standing around Veronica Mars, or with her.

"We're not sure yet, the results haven't come in yet, she's waiting patiently like the good girl she is," Lilly turned to face me and I noticed the sadness on her face.

"Why do all this Lilly? I realise you like to manipulate people, get them where you want them… but why her?" I had to know, had to know how badly she was manipulating all of us.

"If she's my sister she has the right to know, and if she's not, she still has the right to know," was her only response, still in that soft bittersweet tone.

"C'mon Lilly, you and I both know you don't do anything without a damn good reason. Give me the reason," I pleaded. God I hated when she reduced me to this.

"You're right. The fabulous Lilly Kane always has a reason, but… you don't need to know yet…" she trailed off before turning back towards me. Her feet carried her closer to me, her arms wrapping around my middle as she pressed herself against me. I was too frozen in shock to do anything but stand there.

"Do you ever miss it Logan?" I stared down at her quizzically, unsure of what the actual question was. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to give her comfort. Lilly Kane should never be melancholy. "Us? When things weren't complicated?" Ahhh, the fifty thousand dollar question.

"Sometimes, and then I remember," soft voice, gentle hands, as I answered.

"Remember?" She asked hesitantly, pressing closer.

"How miserable I was." I disentangled myself from her clinging limbs and took a step back. "What's this about Lilly? Wanting to take a trip down memory lane?" I kept my voice hard; Lilly wasn't getting whatever it was she wanted from me this time.

"No. We can't go back. This is how it has to be now," she smiled sadly before making her way towards my Xterra.

"Don't you have your own car?" I questioned.

"Yep! But I left something in your glove compartment," she answered sweetly, which is just about the time I remembered the letter. The letter I'd written to Veronica on the day of the car wash. I closed my eyes and prayed for the best, but knew to expect the worst.

"Got it! Sunglasses! I've been looking for these and couldn't remember where I'd put them," came her perky voice from inside the Xterra. I opened my eyes and sure enough she had a pair of green sunglasses in her hand.

"That's what you get for leaving your shit all over the place," I snarked back at her, relief surging through me, Lilly should not have her hands on that letter. Not now. Not ever.

"Just play it cool Logan, let her set the pace. You're on the right track but if you run her to ground she's gonna come up fighting," she smirked for a moment before heading over to her own SUV. "Besides, what's the fun if things come easy?" She trilled a laugh and she was gone, out of the parking lot in a squeal of tires.

Goddamn Lilly Kane.

I'd over slept this morning, missed her by a swish of a blonde ponytail disappearing into her homeroom. Damn early rising Mars woman. We'd talked last night on the phone at least, her car was in the shop, so I get the pleasure of driving her home.

I avoided homeroom, instead making a few phone calls. Enough with this passive aggressive, being Duncan Kane shit. Obviously that isn't working for me, so, time to take some advice. I'm going to be me. In all my possessive, asshole glory, let's see her run away from that.

Having to make up the test I'd missed first period during lunch totally sucked. Once again I'd missed Veronica. I have a fool proof plan to make up for that, all I have to do is find the little blonde minx. I'm starting to feel like some type of stalker, only catching glimpses of her before she disappears around a corner.

I finally manage to catch up with her at her locker at the end of the day. I snuck up behind her, sliding my arm around her shoulder, placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck. I softly whispered in her ear, "how about we skip the movie and go to the beach? We'll go to your place, get your suit, and we'll go swim in the ocean like dolphins," I grinned into the nape of her neck.

"You just want to go surfing with the boys!" She laughed out before turning in my arms, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Guilty as charged Sugar puss." The laughter just seemed to bubble out of me; sometimes Veronica was just so cheeky.

"No deal. You promised me movies." God her lip is fucking adorable pouting like that; I can't help but give in and give her whatever she wants, except I'm not going too. I have other plans. Little does she know.

"Okay. Movies at your place, dinner with your family, and then, maybe, just maybe if I'm a good boy, a walk on the beach?" I tried to mimic her head tilt batting my eyelashes for good measure, trying to charm her, fool her, and keep her from looking too closely at my motives.

"You're such a ham! As for the good boy part, I much prefer you when you act like yourself." She puckered her lips and blew me a raspberry. Waiting patiently while she finished in her locker before slinging an arm around her shoulders. Time to head for the start of our plans.

"C'mon Veronica, you know I try to be a good boy for you," voice high, attempting a falsetto, I grinned when she laughed at my antics. Logan Echolls, comic relief, definitely a new role for me. Neither of us was watching where she was going and she bumped into some kid. Walter or… something. Damn new kids.

She stopped to apologise words stumbling out of her mouth as her cheeks turned a becoming shade of pink. Inconvenient interruption, if she'd just let me lead her away now that she's apologized there could be make out time in the car before the movie, but no, little Miss Veronica Mars has to actually be nice.

"Don't worry 'bout it superfly. No big, no bruises, no broken bones." Definitely street thug, and he shouldn't be smiling that way at my Veronica. Definitely going to keep my eye on this one. I continued to tug on Veronica's hand, trying to get her attention.

"Veronica Mars." Veronica held out her hand and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. This wasn't a job interview for god's sakes.

"Wallace Fennel." They shook hands and I felt the scowl crawl over my face. They shouldn't be touching either. Yep, I'd definitely have to keep an eye on these two. "As you can probably tell it's my first day here. I'm not quite sure what to make of the place. I've gotten lost more times than I can count today." He laughed self-depreciatively before shaking his head.

"Look for us tomorrow at lunch. We'll be in the quad, I'll give you a tour." She smiled, all teeth and creases in her cheeks, and that adorable little wrinkle she gets between her eyebrows when she smiles really wide. I grumbled a bit beneath my breath and scowled harder, muttering when she laughed outright at the look on my face. Bitch. "This is Logan, since he's too rude to introduce himself. Logan Echolls." I watched recognition slide across Wallace's face, and sighed, another adoring fan of dear old dad. "Of the Hollywood Echolls." Cute doesn't even begin to describe her lifestyles of the rich and famous voice.

Wallace laughed; I scowled more, tugging on her hand again, but I wasn't talking, talking meant encouragement, and car! Making out! Never let it be said I didn't have a mission, purpose, one track mind. "But I've got to be going, tomorrow, lunch, quad! Don't forget!" She waved as I dragged her away.

"It wouldn't kill you to be friendly once in awhile you know. He wouldn't have given you cooties." Her voice came out stern, and I knew I was in trouble, no matter how much she smiled at me. Time to smooth the ruffled feathers, another Logan Echolls specialty.

"For you? I'll be friendly tomorrow, but today! Today we have plans!" Laughing and swinging her up and around twice before setting her on her feet, light and easy Logan, I have to keep reminding myself, nice and easy. "Get your cute little ass in the car, we have movies, and the sooner we get the movies and dinner over with, the sooner we get to the beach!" Or you know the super secret surprise I have planned for you. I opened the door to the Xterra and helped her in quickly, smiling at her laughter. Moving quickly around the car to get in the drivers side. By the time I managed to get myself seated her laughter had died and she was staring at me something akin to horror on her face.

"You okay Veronica?" What the hell could have happened in the twenty seconds it took me to get around the car? Obviously something to put that look on her face, ah the secrets of Veronica Mars. One day I will definitely puzzle you out.

"I'm fine," Hesitating for a moment before she continued; confirming the next thing she said was a lie. "I just remembered I have an essay due for AP English, I'll work on it tonight." She smiled but her heart wasn't in it.

"That look came from an essay? I was sure you'd been told the world was ending tomorrow," trying to lighten the mood, but I knew, knew something big had just happened, and I'd missed it. I seem to do that a lot. Miss things where Veronica was concerned.

Veronica stared at me as I started the car, eyes scanning over my face like I was the one hiding something. "See something you like?" I smirked to lighten the question. Turning to face her for a moment before putting the vehicle in gear and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do." She smiled before continuing. "See that cute guy over there, the one with the blonde highlights? He's totally hot." I couldn't help myself; I had to look for the guy I was going to kill tomorrow. Sheepishness sweeping across my face as she burst into laughter.

"You, you think you're so cute don't you," my voice came out gruffer than I'd intended, so I leaned over to place a light kiss on her lips, to distract her. Honest it was just to distract her. I focused on the road as I formulated a way to hint at the fact we weren't watching movies this evening. "You sure I can't convince you to change our plans? Do something other than movies before we have dinner with your parents?" I smiled, secretive.

"Not the beach, what else did you have in mind?" Smiling a secretive smile herself. Veronica Mars would definitely keep me on my toes.

"You'll see Veronica. You'll see." I kept my voice mysterious, hoping to intrigue that clever mind of hers. Turn about is fair play, if she's gonna keep me on my toes, damned straight I was gonna keep her on hers.

We made it all the way to the boardwalk before she started asking questions. I'm surprised she'd made it that long. I got out of the car and quickly moved to open her door and help her out.

"Where are we going?" neck craned to see the festival behind us.

"Here." We'd stopped in front of a nondescript building, no signs, no address, just a front door.

"Logan?" Veronica's voice was full of curiosity. Plan A completed.

Opening the door and ushering her inside, I watched her reaction. The shop was small and intimate, a front desk, a vase of fresh flowers. The walls were white, the carpet was grey, it didn't look anything like what it was. I smiled slightly at the confusion that was still plastered across her face.

Sandy came out from the back, stepping gracefully behind the desk. She smiled the secretive smile I knew so well before addressing me, "Mr. Echolls, you're early. We weren't expecting you until eight thirty."

"Some of our plans fell through Sandy, could you possibly fit us in now?" I smirked cheekily, eight thirty indeed. She knew when my appointment is, good thing she's a good actress.

"As a matter of fact we can. Yours was the last appointment of the day. This way we can take care of you and then call it a day," she smiled as she stood up, turning towards Veronica and extending her hand. "Cassandra Cruise," she paused for a moment before smiling, "no relation to Tom Cruise." They shook hands, but Veronica's confused expression didn't lessen. I was getting her good. Thank god for the Echolls wealth and influence, otherwise I'd be stuck with dinner and a movie.

Grabbing Veronica's arm I lead her through the partition in the back wall, an optical illusion to make it look like a solid wall. Stepping into the back room, pure hard wood floors, and mirrors, hundreds of mirrors. Kinky sex den, if only Sandy wasn't here.

"Ballroom dancing, the dance of love, elegance, and style." I grinned at her continuing confusion. Veronica Mars was definitely on her toes now. "Mom's having a soiree next month, formal, traditional dancing, I would be honoured if you would consider the invitation of attending as my guest." Bowing lower over her hand before smirking at her. "And this way, I won't step on your toes and squash them into mush."

Veronica is beautiful when she laughs, but gorgeous when she can't seem to help herself. There were definite advantages to being the comic relief.

"You're not afraid I'd step on your toes?" her voice held just as much curiosity as her face, so expressive, so easy to read.

"Nope. You weigh about as much as a mouse, if you step on my toes the worst you'll do is get closer to me," I grinned, laughing when she lightly smacked my arm.

Sandy called us over and our first lesson together started. This was only the beginning of my master plan. Veronica Mars was going to fall head over heals in love with me, whether she liked it or not.

The dancing lesson had been a rousing success; we'd made plans for dozens more. Couldn't have me embarrassing myself at my mother's party. Okay so it wasn't really my mother's party. It was mine, well, Veronica and mine to be exact…sort of. Mom had gotten it into her head that dating Veronica the local Sheriffs daughter would be good press; I still wasn't sure how to break that part to Veronica yet. Chances are she wouldn't take it well.

We'd made it all the way back to her house with a minimum of groping, fondling and kissing. Go team Us. We stumbled through the front door laughing our heads off and Veronica had frozen on the threshold. I nearly knocked us both off our feet, but I managed to keep my balance by wrapping my arms around her, unable to resist placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. She's still frozen in place, staring at her mother with a white envelope in her hands. Ah. The paternity test.

"Move it, babe, traffic jams are so passé." I smiled against her shoulder, trying to lighten the moment; this is going to be difficult enough without having her break down on me. She moved slowly towards her mother, heading towards the envelope, and the truth.

"Thanks Mom. Logan and I are going to be in my room. I'll leave the door open," Veronica's voice was terse, but she still grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway to her room. She glanced out before shutting the door over, not all the way, following through on what she'd told her mother, but just enough to keep prying eyes out.

"Logan? I need you to be very, very quiet for a few minutes. This is important." She wasn't looking at me, wouldn't look up from the envelope clutched in her hands, and I can't let go. I'm holding her close, nodding slightly, because I know, I know how important this letter is to her.

Tearing into the letter like it's a million dollar cheque and I have to fight myself, fight not to say anything, not to let on that I knew.

"Um…" I tried to keep my voice uncertain, maybe I'd inherited something useful from my parents after all. "Why did you need a paternity test Veronica? Something you're not telling me?" Her body was pressed to mine, and I'm not letting go, not until this is all over. She's leaning into me so I know she doesn't mind overly much.

"My mom had an affair with another man. Well, technically, the affair was with my father." The words came out on a breathless rush; once the floodgates opened she couldn't seem to stop them. "She was with Jake Kane. They'd been together on and off since high school, sweethearts. He was married to Celeste, but still kept my mom around, and then she met my dad. There wasn't enough time between them. She wasn't sure… and my dad didn't care, so…" she trailed off into uncertainty. I maintained my stillness, not wanting to frighten her, not wanting to scare her off.

"That's why Duncan broke up with you? Because he thought…" I let the question hang in the air, letting her supply the answers.

"Lilly told me, the day of the car wash, she'd over heard Celeste and Duncan talking, she felt I had the right to know." I could feel the small tremors wracking her slight frame. Shock, Veronica Mars was in shock.

"So, are you disappointed?" I tried to keep my voice light, but I know my uncertainty came through loud and clear.

"What? That I'm not a Kane?" Veronica questioned, seeking clarification.

"Well yes, are you disappointed that you're not a Kane? And… you and Duncan aren't related, where does that…" I trailed off again, uncertain, this whole conversation could ruin everything, could send her running back to Duncan. Turning her around in my arms I met her gaze, letting my fear show very clearly, I want her aware of what this is doing to me.

"No, I'm not disappointed that I'm not a Kane. I'm relieved, the thought of… Duncan and I doing… and what it would have meant," she shuddered visibly; I could feel the tremors shake through my body as well. I tightened my arms around her, offering her the only comfort I could. "I just…had to know." After a brief hesitation she hugged me back, standing up on tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on my lips. "As for where that leaves us… right where we are. He broke up with me Logan, this doesn't change anything." Relief flashed across my face at her smile. I wasn't losing her.

Kissing Veronica never got old; her lips were so soft and hesitant under my own. I nibbled lightly at her lower lip before pulling away, yelling loud enough to wake the dead and spinning her up into my arms, twirling her around and finally setting her down on her feet.

"Veronica? You've never said, I mean, you've said you wanted to see what this could be, but you've never said, and I just want to, I mean if you're…" Why the hell is this so hard? Just ask her Echolls, grow a pair and be a man.

Taking a deep fortifying breath, I slid to one knee in front of her. I looked up at her slight choking sound, meeting her shocked gaze with as level a stare as I could manage.

I reached into my pocket pulling out the note I'd written to myself after Lilly had left me at the beach. "I had to write this down, cause I'm more liable to forget myself in the heat of the moment." I unfolded the sheet of paper, scanning the contents before finally turning back to gaze up into her shocked face.

"Veronica Mars, we've been 'seeing' each other for a few weeks now. There have been ups, there have been downs, there's been misdirection, and I don't want that to happen here. So I'm going to say this plainly so that even a four year old could understand. Veronica Mars," I paused dramatically, drawing the suspense out. I can clearly see what she thought I was doing. Is she nuts? We're only sixteen! "Would you be my girlfriend? I unfolded my hands and held my hand palm up, my sixth grade science club pin prominently displayed. So freaking cheesy.

Laughter floated around us as she released it, uncontrollable laughter. "I'm not wearing that skeezy pin, and we'll see about the girlfriend bit." She grinned and winked when I let my disappointment show.

Veronica Mars is definitely a marshmallow, one that will soon be soft and gooey in my hands.

"Hey, I figured you at least deserved a cheesy proposal." I grinned, unable to help myself, not when she didn't say no outright. "Besides, I want to be able to say you're mine, do you know how many guys I had to tell to back off this month? Even Casey wanted to ask you on a date!" I grumbled, god damn her and her adorable cuteness.

Taking my hand gently in hers, she met my eyes for a moment before she said in her most serious voice. "So if I'm your girlfriend, does this mean you're going to help me with getting revenge on Dick?"

Cheeky little minx, my startled laughter spilled out before I could stop it. "Of course! I'd already planned on it." Couldn't let her know I was planning revenge whether she was with me or not. Hands rubbing together in glee, I put on my best evil face.

"You know, honey," her voice took on a slightly sarcastic lilt that never failed to make my cock harden in my pants, "with my evil genius and your brute strength? We'll be unstoppable." She grinned wider when I laughed outright, falling off my knee and sliding to the floor. I wrapped my hand around her ankle, tugging gently, harder as she resisted, bringing her down to my level. Well, closer to my level, since she landed on top of me.

Her giggles ringing in the air, I placed a soft kiss on her still smiling mouth. "I'm counting on it Veronica, I'm counting on it."


End file.
